Saving Love
by KRKCxForever
Summary: Vexen normally tries to keep his nose out of other people's lives. But when he finds a pink haired male unconscious on the streets he gets himself dragged into a huge mess. Warning inside
1. Stubbornness

Something that randomly popped into my head after reading a couple of Marluxia and Vexen Yaois. Probably is only going to be like four chapters but still you never know. I don't own Kingdom Hearts and if I did none of you lovely reader would have heard of it. It would only be allowed in Japan in the very back room where only 18 year old and up could get at it. *Snickers*

Rating: M for sexual content, Yaoi, a lot of violence, a somewhat touchy topic, and Spehy has a really bad potty mouth.

Sephiroth: Don't call me Spehy!

KRKCxForever: Shut it!

Summary: Vexen normally tries to keep his nose out of other people's lives. But when he finds a pink haired male unconscious on the streets he gets himself dragged into a huge mess.

Pairings:

Mar x Vex

Xem x Sai

Xal x Lux

-Chapter 1: Stubbornness-

Date: January 31st

Vexen had to turn his wipers up a notch, it was pouring rain outside. Slightly irritated by the weather Vexen sighed. He just wanted to get home, take a shower, make dinner and read until he went to bed. Annoyed again he got cut off by some idiot causing him to slam on his breaks "Fucking bastard." Vexen grumbled. Growling he glanced at the area around him. He was close to an old laundry mat, he was taking a back road through time, it saved him twenty minutes of driving. Just as he was going to continue his drive home he spotted something. At first he thought it was a trick of the dim lighting in the alleyway that was near by. But no there was something definitely there in the alleyway. Vexen pulled his car to the side parking it near the curb. Picking his umbrella out of the backseat he opened his car door then step out instantly opening the umbrella. Normally Vexen would have ignored the object but it looked…human.

He walked a few steps towards where he thought he saw the object. Sure enough there was someone lying against the wall of the alley. The figure was tall with a slim body; he had a tore up white button up blouse on(odd considering the weather, through Vexen originally thought it was a girl. The man had quite the feminine body.), his shaggy brown pants obviously had seen better days, he wore black shoes. He noted some kind of anklet around his ankle, it was cutting into the skin. Some of the man's pink hair fell over his eyes, which were closed. Vexen sighed and began to leave; he always told himself to leave things alone. That he wouldn't get dragged into anyone else problems. As Vexen started to leave he stopped glancing back at the man, he really shouldn't be in the rain. Come to think of it why was he sleeping in an alleyway?

Vexen looked at him for a while longer before walking over to the sleeping man and kneeling in front of him. Vexen glanced at him before pressing his hand to the man's forehead. It was warm compare to the rest of the man's sleeping body. Vexen looked at him then suddenly noticed some blood on his forehead; lifting the bangs away Vexen nodded _Ah. That makes sense._ He thought to himself. There was a pretty deep cut on his forehead, the man must have gotten hurt then passed out in an alleyway. Vexen glanced around then slowly picked up the man. Normally he wouldn't be doing this but he felt drawn to help him, he carried him to his car and placed him in the backseat. Making sure he was buckled and looked comfortable Vexen got in the driver's seat and drove off headed towards his home.

The moment he got home he unlocked his door and carried the man inside (who was still out). He walked to his guestroom and placed the man in the bed; Vexen walked into his office and grabbed an IV fluid bag along with the needed tubes. Vexen worked as a doctor, so he had bought a lot of medical equipment and kept it at home in case of emergencies. He filled the bag with a drug that would lower the fever, a different one he filled with some liquid nutrients. Something told Vexen this man wasn't in very good condition. Walking back to the room he strapped a piece of rubber around the man's wrist. He flicked his hand a few times until he found a vein, poking the needles in very lightly he set the tubes up and hung the bags up. The man's body flinched at the feeling of something poking into him, good he was responsive.

After cleaning and putting a bandage on the man's forehead, removing the anklet (he was right, it had formed a deep gasp in his ankle), cleaning and bandaging the ankle, Vexen covered the man with a couple of blankets then left the room; he didn't think that the man would wake up anytime soon. Vexen started his nightly routine: check the phone for messages, check his email, take a shower, and then ponder what to make for dinner. Just as he was going to take his shower he walked by the guestroom and heard a moan. Glancing inside the man slowly sat up holding his head "Ow…my head." He moaned. Vexen watched the man hold his head for a while longer until the man glanced around and looked terrified. Vexen stepped into the room, the man continued to look around like a frighten child. Vexen cleared his throat in an attempt to get the man's attention. It work the man turned towards the sound. He sort of blinked "Uh…" he started, Vexen cross the room and pulled a little flashlight out of his pocket. He waved it in front of his eyes; the man's pupils reacted normally, the man shielded his eyes "Ah!" he wined.

Vexen turned the light off and stuck it back in his pocket, the man looked around again "Where am I?" he asked. Vexen got up and checked the bags

"You're in the guestroom of my house." Vexen explained. The man looked at Vexen

"Oh, um…" he seemed really confused; Vexen sighed as he took down the bag that had nutrients in it and took out the needle in the man's arm

"You were passed out in an alleyway so I brought you here." He told the pink haired man. The man just sort of nodded at this, he reached for the blankets and threw them off. Has he started to stand Vexen shot him a glance "And where do you think your going?" he demanded. The man looked at him

"Work. I do have to make a living you know." He told the man matter-o-factly. Vexen stood up and pushed the man back into the bed

"And you seriously think that you should be working in your condition?" he asked. The man made an annoyed face at him

"What condition? I'm perfectly fine." He told him trying to stand again. Vexen pushed him back into the bed "Will you cut that out? Look, thanks for helping me. If you want money I'll send you a check in the mail when I get my next paycheck. But I got to go." He tried to stand up a third time only to be pushed back down. The man sneered at him

"You're not going anywhere. With that cut you should be resting." Vexen told him. The man's sneer vanish replaced by a look of confusion

"What cut?" he asked, Vexen held out a small mirror

"It's on your forehead. There's also a bad one on your ankle." He stated. The man held the mirror up and looked, he ran a couple of fingers over the bandage on his forehead

"When did I get that?" he asked. Vexen shrugged

"It was still bleeding a little when I found you so sometime earlier today." He told him. Marluxia touched it lightly and flinched a little "I wouldn't touch it. It's kind of sensitive." He told him. Marluxia made a face

"I noticed." He grumbled. He looked at Vexen again "It seems fine. I'm leaving." He attempted to stand up again. Vexen pushed him back onto the bed with a little more force than last time; he glared at the pink haired man who glared back at him. The two glared at each other for a while, they were driving each other insane and they hadn't talked for more than ten minutes.

The pink haired man crossed his arms, Vexen did the same. The two glared for a while longer when the pink haired man's stomach interrupted the moment with a loud low grumble. Vexen looked at the man's stomach; he had a couple of ribs beginning to show through the skin. "Stay here, I'll go make dinner." Vexen told him heading for the door

"I…" the pink haired man started

"Look, I don't care if you say your fine. You are staying here for at least dinner. **I** will then decided if it's a good idea for you to leave." He told him. His voice practically said 'Move and you will die.' The pink haired man made a face but stay put. A while later Vexen returned with a tray of food, he set it on the bed. It had clam chowder and crackers on it along with what the man was pretty sure was apple juice. The man picked a cracker off the plate and stuck it in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed it. He pushed the rest of the food away

"There ate dinner. I'm leaving." He stated and started to get off the bed. Vexen gave an annoyed growl

"You did not! Now either you eat this willingly or I'll shove it down it your throat." Vexen hissed _God this man is as stubborn as an mule!_ He thought. The man's annoyed face looked different very abruptly; Vexen couldn't put his finger on it until he noticed the man's eyes. His face was annoyed but for a moment his eyes looked…afraid.

The man sighed annoyed but turned so he could eat the food. For someone who apparently was fine he sure did eat like he hadn't eaten anything for a while. He finished rather quickly, he tried to get up again. Vexen sighed and handed him some clothes, it was just a white turtle neck with some grey sweat pants. The man looked at him funny "I'm fairly sure your boss won't want you to be cold. You need a shower. Go take one." He ordered. The man made a face but got up slowly and allowed himself to be led into the bathroom. Vexen left the room, once he heard the shower running he walked off. Something bugged him about the man; it was like he had to order him around for him to do anything. It was almost…slave like. Vexen wanted until he heard the water stop and the man returned wearing the clothes Vexen had provided him. He snatched the wet clothes that the man held in his arms away from him and went to throw them in the washing machine.

When he returned the man was sitting on the edge of the bed, Vexen smirked to himself but then let the smirk vanish "Finally give up?" he asked walking over. The man shook his head but looked directly into Vexen's eyes

"Why you being so nice?" he asked. Vexen was slightly taken back by the question

"Why do you ask?" he retorted. The man looked at the ground and didn't answer. Vexen let out a small sigh, either this man was pulling his leg or he had bi-polar. One minute he's being a stubborn ass and now he's the shyest man on the planet. For a while the two were quiet, it was a while before Vexen's question in the back of his mind finally drove him to be the one to break the silence "So you got a name?" he asked.

The man smiled weakly "Marluxia." He barely whispered, Vexen nodded

"So Marluxia what…" there was a happy ringing sounded coming from where Vexen had tossed Marluxia's phone before he threw his clothes into the wash. Marluxia got up to answer but Vexen was closer and got the phone handing it to him. Marluxia glanced at the screen then pick it up

"Hello?...Yes sir…no sir…I understand sir…" then hung up. He looked at Vexen then slowly stood up "Um thanks for everything but I need to go to work." He told me. He limped towards the door, Vexen grabbed his shoulders

"You should probably call him back and ask for time off. Your ankle needs a break." He told him. Marluxia shook his head

"Can't…it's going to be a busy night tonight. And my ankle is fine." He stated

"Then why are you limping?" Marluxia glanced at the floor

"It…it's fine honestly." He insisted. Vexen turned him towards him to maybe order him to take time off but what he saw in his eyes frightened him. Marluxia was terrified.

Twenty minutes later Vexen was driving by the same road he had traveled not five hours earlier. Marluxia was sitting in the passenger seat, neither one had really said anything at all. "Here's fine." He muttered when Vexen got close to the old laundry mat, Vexen blinked

"I didn't know this place was still running."

"You be surprised." Marluxia whispered. Vexen pulled to the curb, he spotted a man with long dreadlocks. Marluxia noticed Vexen's gaze "My boss." He explained with a slight smile. Vexen nodded, once Marluxia was out he looked at Vexen "Thanks again. Goodbye." He whispered. As Vexen pulled away from the curb a pit formed in his stomach, it was like someone was telling with what he just did was a bad idea. Has Vexen turned around and glanced at the man again he saw that Marluxia seemed fine. He headed home despite the fact that his stomach was in knots.

Marluxia watched as the kind gentleman drove off, he felt a few tears tug at his eyes but he blinked them away. The man with dreadlocks sighed "Come on. I don't want to do this as much as you." He muttered putting an arm around Marluxia's shoulders. Marluxia sighed, slowly trudging off to be sure what was to be his demise.

A/N: Hm that's odd, why is Marluxia sure he's going to die? Just going to have to wait for the next chapter!


	2. Poles and Lies

-Chapter 2: Poles and Lies-

Date: January 31st

Marluxia was slammed hard against the wall, damn it his boss just moved his back out of place again. Tightening his on the pink haired man's throat, Marluxia struggled to get free "You idiot!" his boss yelled. Slamming Marluxia back against the wall harder Marluxia raised his hands in defense

"I didn't mean to! Sephiroth please you've got to believe me!" he choked out. Sephiroth released the hold on Marluxia's throat letting him fall to the ground. Marluxia touched his throat taking deep breathes. Glancing up he saw everyone who was currently trapped here, no one came here because they wanted to. Xemnas, a mocha colored skinned man with sliver hair crouched against the ground. Poor guy had seen lot that would scar a man for life, and he was only thirty-five! Xaldin leaned against a nearby wall, his black thick dreadlocks hanging in front of his face. For someone who was thirty-seven (A/N: Yes I made Xaldin older than Xemnas) he was a pretty silent man. Along with him there were three employees, Marluxia looked at his boss. His white hair hung down to practically the floor, he was so frightening. Sephiroth growled and sat in his desk chair, setting one leg on top of the other he sneered at Marluxia

"You go and lose the only thing that really matters so I can keep track of you, and then you have the nerve to be driven here in different clothes than those that I gave you!" still glaring he swung his chair around twice before standing up "Everyone except Marluxia get the fuck out! Marluxia sit there and be quiet, I'll figure something out to help you get out of this hole you dug yourself into!" he swung his chair so he was looking at the mountain of paperwork to be done, not that he ever did it. Xemnas stood up and silently left the room, he was always silent. Xaldin sighed; he glanced at Marluxia then walked out of the room. Marluxia pulled his knees up to his chest and held himself listening to Sephiroth's pen scratch away. Spending almost an hour Sephiroth finally rose; looking up Marluxia was half expecting to have his head sliced off or something. Instead Sephiroth walked across the room and opened a desk drawer. Pulling something out he turned to Marluxia, he typed a few things on his computer pulling up a map of the city. "XALDIN! IN HERE NOW!" he yelled into the hallway, Xaldin arrive quickly bowing to Sephiroth. Sephiroth turned his attention to Marluxia; he tossed him a loaded gun.

Taking a hold of the gun Marluxia looked up at his boss confused, Sephiroth pointed to a little red dot on the screen "See that?" he asked. Marluxia nodded "You were taken there by whoever was nice enough to 'rescue' you. You and Xaldin are to go and do two simple things: first find out who this fucker is, and two kill the bastard!" he snapped. Marluxia's eyes went really wide; he never had to kill anyone! Sure Sephiroth sometimes made him go and threaten people into getting what Sephiroth wanted but never actually kill anyone! When Sephiroth turned to look at him he glared "Is there a problem?" he asked. Marluxia dropped his face and tried to look emotionless

"No sir." He told him

"Then get going!" Sephiroth hissed. Within a few minutes Marluxia and Xaldin were driving down the road at a blazing speed. Xaldin had the GPS turned on to locate the man's house. Marluxia was absolutely silent, so was Xaldin. But Xaldin was concerned, Marluxia never had to kill anyone. This would be his first kill, and if it affected him like it did Xemnas…well let's just say that wouldn't be good. Xaldin gripped the steering tightly "Almost there." He stated, Marluxia snorted

"I can see that." An act, this was just an act set up by Marluxia. He was probably shaking on the inside. Xaldin sighed and looked at the road, he was concerned and wanted to talk more but he knew better than to talk to him when his eyes were so dim. They all had a trait that would appear when they were extremely upset: Marluxia's eyes would go dim, Xemnas's would looking like they could smother you, while Xaldin apparently would rub his arms like he was cold. The moment they pulled into the drive way Marluxia looked at the gun

"Alright. This shouldn't be too hard, this is different that a 'Persuasive' threat. There is no second choice, you go in and you kill him. Even if he begs to be forgiven ignore him. Try to kill him without being caught. From the looks he's probably in bed so that helps." Xaldin explained. This was Marluxia's first assassinate mission so he needed to know

"What about the identify part? Sephiroth wants to know who he is…" Marluxia asked

"Easy. Find his wallet. His guy probably has a driver's license in there." Marluxia slowly opened the car door. Pulling a black hood over his face he walked to the front door (well more limped. His ankle still hurt). He pulled out a bobby pin and pick locked the door open. Wasn't hard he learned how to do this a long time ago. Marluxia silently stepped into the house he had been in earlier, he located a closet and looked for the man's wallet. _Shit must be in his pants!_ Marluxia cursed and stepped towards what he presumed to be where Vexen's room was.

Sure enough Vexen laid sprawled out on his bed asleep, Marluxia quickly slinked over to the sleeping doctor. His keys and wallet were on the nightstand, flipping open the wallet Marluxia noted that the man was Vexen Satori and he was a organ donor. Marluxia pulled the gun out and loaded it, he sat next to the blonde and set it against his head. Marluxia lightly squeezed the trigger "Sorry." He whispered. Five minutes passed, he still hadn't shot the gun. _Why can't I do this?_ He cursed himself in his head. It was like his brain and body weren't listening to each other, he starred at the man finally withdrawing the gun "Fuck." He cursed quietly. He looked at the man, why was it that he couldn't shoot him? Did he feel like he was indebted to the blonde man? No that couldn't be it…could it?

The phone on the nearby nightstand suddenly rang, it startled Marluxia having him fall off the bed "Ow." He muttered. Vexen rolled towards the sound, he reached for the phone _SHIT!_ Marluxia thought quickly rolling under the bed. Covering his mouth he heard Vexen give a sleepy yawn and then pick up the phone "Hello?...Xigbar?...How much have you had to drink?...Shit…Fine be there in twenty minutes…yeah yeah you so fucking owe me." Vexen hung the phone up and Marluxia nearly let out a sigh of relief when he heard the shower start running. Marluxia quickly got out from under the bed, flung open the nearby window, climbed out, shut the window and sprinted for the car. Swinging the door open Marluxia jumped in the car

"Drive!" he hissed swinging the door shut, Xaldin didn't ask just quickly got out of there.

"YOU WHAT?" Xaldin screeched, Marluxia had his head in his hands

"I know! I know! I just couldn't do it! I don't know why…" Marluxia sighed heavily. Xaldin did as well

"Look you got half of the mission done. You know more about the guy maybe Sephiroth will go easy on you…" the man in dreadlocks attempted to comfort him

"Since when as Sephiroth ever gone EASY ON ME? He hates me, if it weren't for the fact that I bring in good money I would be dead by now!" Marluxia sobbed. Xaldin removed one hand off the steering wheel and rubbed Marluxia's shoulder. He hated to see him cry like that "What do I do?" he sobbed. Xaldin sighed heavily again

"You're going to have to tell him. You can't hide it from him." He told the pink haired friend. Marluxia sobbed harder, Xaldin focused on the road. He had a bad feeling that Marluxia would be in for a long night.

*About Forty-five minutes later

Marluxia gasped for air as his head was brought above water for the fifth time by a hand buried deep in his hair. He felt the hand shove his head underwater again, Marluxia thrashed his hands about was Sephiroth was going to drown him! After a few more times Marluxia was finally thrown onto the floor, gasping and coughed up water. Sephiroth kicked Marluxia in the stomach hard enough to make him vomit "YOU IDOT! I give you the simplest of missions and you go and screw it up!" Sephiroth yelled slapped Marluxia in the face after he had vomited. Marluxia rubbed his cheek

"Please sir I'm sorry!" Marluxia begged kneeling in front of him, Sephiroth slapped him again

"YOU better be damn sorry!" pacing the floor he glared at Marluxia. After a few minutes he glared at the man "Argh! I'll deal with you in the morning!" he pointed to the room where he and others slept. Marluxia nodded and slowly walked into the dark room. He heard the door slam behind him and lock shut. He could hear some sounds shuffling towards him. He felt a hand on his shoulder

"You're alive?" he heard Xaldin ask. Marluxia nodded, then remember that they probably couldn't see his face or anything else for a matter of fact

"Yeah. Barely." He muttered. He heard more shifting

"What did he do?" Xemnas asked. Marluxia sighed

"He dunk my head underwater eight times and held it there for a minute and a half." He explained "He will punished me in the morning." He explained. Xaldin sighed loudly

"Well…you're alive and that's what is important. We should sleep." He muttered. Xemnas grunted in agreement and Marluxia laid on his back, he wouldn't get much sleep worried about what Sephiroth was going to do to him. He felt Xaldin curl up next to him along with Xemnas on the opposite side, they usually slept really close to one another in order to keep warm. It got pretty cold in the room where they normally slept. Shutting his eyes Marluxia attempted to force his body to go to sleep. For once it didn't take him long to fall asleep as he slept a strange dream occurred.

*Dream*

**Marluxia laid in a alleyway, he was so tired and was bleeding all over himself. He closed his eyes, he wanted death to embrace him. He suddenly felt someone's presence nearby, slowly opening his eyes he saw a glorious sight. He saw a blonde haired doctor with gorgeous emerald eyes and perfect porcelain colored skin. The wonderful white wings out stretched wrapping around his cold body. Marluxia recognized him as Vexen, he felt his heart skip a beat. Vexen held out his hand to Marluxia. Slowly Marluxia placed his hand in Vexen's, Vexen slowly helped him stand up. After that Marluxia woke up…**

Marluxia sat up, what was that about? Xaldin shifted a little, he mumbled that his pillow had moved. Marluxia laid back down between the two sleeping bodies. Xaldin instantly moved his head a little to lay it against Marluxia's arm "Warm." He muttered. Marluxia snickered then closed his eyes, instantly the scene came back again Marluxia opened his eyes. What was wrong with him?

Date: February 1st

As the three heard the buzzer signally for them to get up Marluxia rubbed his eyes attempting to wipe the sleep from his eyes. Xaldin grumbled and slowly sat up, Xemnas yawned and sat up. "You look like you got four minutes of sleep." Xaldin commented to Marluxia. Marluxia rubbed his eyes more

"I kept having a weird dream. I couldn't sleep." He told the two.

"What was the dream about?" Xemnas asked. Marluxia gave a quick description of the dream. Xaldin laughed "What's funny?" Xemnas asked

"I think Marluxia has placed Vexen with a angel." He snickered. Marluxia didn't say anything, yes Vexen was indeed a kind warm hearted angel. _He like a guardian angel I will only meet once._ He thought. Slowly standing ignoring the pain his ankle Marluxia walked towards the door.

*Fairly late that night

"Come on please?" Xigbar pleaded to the blonde doctor

"No Xigbar. You know I hate those places." He muttered. Xigbar for the last eighteen minutes had attempted to plead that he come with him to a gay stripper club. Xigbar frowned and gave Vexen huge puppy eyes

"But it's my birthday." He whined. Vexen sighed rubbing his temples

"You're going to annoy me until I finally say yes aren't you?" he asked. Xigbar gave a small grin

"Maybe." He replied. Vexen sighed "Please? You know my drinking buddies won't understand it.". Sighing again Vexen finally gave in

"Fine on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You quit drinking so god damn often! You hurled in my car last night!" Vexen looked at the one eyed man. He smiled

"Aw alright. You grab your wallet and jacket. I'm going to get my car warmed up!" the man with a few white streaks in his black hair skipped out merrily. Vexen sighed, he had a feeling he was going to regret this later. Standing up he snatched his wallet and jacket proceeding out to the one eyed friend's car.

Twenty minutes later Xigbar pulled up to a club. Vexen glanced at the sign 'Sephy's Exotic Male Show' (Sephiroth: GOD DAMN IT! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! Author: *Snickers*). Vexen thought the name could use some work, stepping out of the car Xigbar jumped in front of him and grinned at the man with dark dreadlocks "HI!" he yelled halfway across from the parking lot. Vexen rubbed his temples, the man with dreadlocks looked up and nodded at him. Xigbar waved his ticket along with Vexen's, the man opened the door for the both of them

"Enjoy the show." He muttered. Xigbar flashed a wild grin

"Oh I plan to!" he pranced inside Vexen sighed

"I wonder why I'm friends with him sometimes." He grumbled as he walked into the club. The dreadlocked man watched Vexen enter the club _Huh, he looks familiar…_Xaldin thought. He shrugged it off, maybe it was a regular that he didn't notice.

*Backstage*

Marluxia panted hard leaning against the wall for support. He was deadbeat tired. Sephiroth's punishment was that Marluxia would be the only 'Pole-Runner' for the next two weeks. He got a five minute break between each run on the pole, he had to fix his outfit (a thin see through camisole that was pink, a leather corset with pink ribbons holding it together, tight leather shorts, black nylons, zip up leather boots, along with various other pieces of jewelry.) and make himself seem decent. Xemnas appeared "You're on." He told Marluxia. Marluxia nodded weakly and stood up having to use the wall to support most of his weight. His legs trembled as he forced himself to walk into the area he would wait until his music would start to play.

Holding his weakened body up he shortly heard the normal entrance; the club's rules, and that Sephiroth loved donations. After a moment he heard his song start up, sighing he slowly stood up walking out into the bright stage lights.

"Come on Vexen! Show is starting!" Xigbar yelled over some very noisy guests. Vexen sighed

"You go ahead. You got your earplugs in?" he asked gesturing to his ears. Xigbar nodded then ran towards the front, Vexen sighed watching the lights flash twice as Distrubia by Rihanna started to play. He could barely make out the sight of a male walking onto the stage, swaying his hips a little. Vexen watched the man twirl spin and show off his very feminine like body. No clothes came off for a while, he toyed with the audience by playing with his jewelry or his belt, when he finally did take off his zip up boots a few men whistled. Vexen sighed, why did the man do this? The job just seemed so…odd and creepy. When the pink hair flashed in white light Vexen grew curious, he looked kind of familiar (A/N: Vexen is really far away from the stage, he wouldn't be able to make out much.). Watching for a while longer Vexen pieced it together: the man reminded him of Marluxia.

Marluxia grinned devilishly at the audience as he ran a single finger down his arm tugging at one of the pink ribbons. A few men whistled and cheered as Marluxia tugged the ribbon until it came undone, god he hated his job. As the leather corset dropped to the ground Marluxia swung himself around the pole again, his head spun for a brief moment. _Shit. I feel like I'm going to hurl._ He thought tiredly, he wasn't feeling so hot. Of course this would be his six run of the night and still had two more plus some…other things he had to do. Spinning again he messed with his belt letting the thing drop next to the discarded boots and corset.

Xaldin was keeping a eye on the dancer, Marluxia looked like he was going to drop and collapse of exhaustion. He looked at the blonde male sitting towards the back for a brief moment _Damn where have I seen him?_ He wondered. He watched as Marluxia let the silky camisole slide off his chest falling to the ground. A few men whistled, one man reached for Marluxia who quickly swung back on the pole. Xaldin sighed, if the guy reached for him again he might have to drag his butt out of the club. And here he thought he was going to get a easy night.

Once the show was over a few people cheered loudly and tossed money at the male. Vexen had started to pay more attention, they stayed for two more rounds of him dancing. The man certainly did remind Vexen of Marluxia. After the show Vexen drove home, Xigbar had a little too much fun and was half asleep in Vexen's car. Driving along the road Vexen couldn't get the pole dancer out of his head, he looked so much like Marluxia. Xigbar rolled his head a little "Dude…isn't that the pole dancer?" he asked sleepily. Vexen looked around

"Where?"

"There on the corner." Xigbar pointed to the area he was looking at. Vexen tilted his head staring at the thin form on the corner. Driving a little further he slammed on his breaks nearly knocking Xigbar out of his seat

"HOLY SHIT! What the hell man?" Xigbar snapped now fully awake. Vexen's eyes were huge, it…it was him! Marluxia stood on the corner wearing nothing but a leather corset and short leather shorts along with his leather zip up boots. He shook a little from the combination of the cold night air and being in such bad condition. Xigbar noticed the stare at the young man "You in to that kind of guy?" he asked. Vexen shook his head

"It…it's him. Marluxia!" Vexen state his voice shaking a little, Xigbar looked at the pink haired man

"What? That's the guy you rescued yesterday? I thought you said he worked at a laundry mat!" Xigbar gasped. Vexen clutched the steering wheel

"He did…" Xigbar was informed by Vexen about Marluxia and all that had happened last night.

*Late Last Night

_**Vexen sighed looking at the bar, great. Xigbar stood outside spinning around like he thought he was a ballerina. Vexen pulled up to the curb and got out "Hey Vexen!" one of Xigbar's drinking buddies waved. Vexen waved back and walked over to the prancing Xigbar**_

"_**How much has he had?" Vexen asked. Most of his friends were pretty sober compared to the man**_

"_**Dude he could fill your tank with all the beer he drank!" one buddy laughed. Shit he was extremely drunk. Xigbar spotted Vexen**_

"_**Hey…Vexie~" he giggled. Vexen groaned**_

"_**Come on. You're spending the night at my house." He yanked on the eye patched man's arm**_

"_**Oooh! Didn't know you liked me that much!" Xigbar teased. Vexen sighed and tossed the drunk man into his car. Driving down the road Xigbar insisted on singing ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall very loudly and off pitch. Vexen attempted to concentrate on the road, his mind kept wandering to the pink haired man. "Hey…hey Vexie! You okay? Huh?" Xigbar snapped the blonde doctor out of his thoughts**_

"_**Yeah I'm fine." He muttered. Xigbar laughed**_

"_**Oh okay, so you won't totally be pissed with the fact that I just hurled in your car!" he giggled. Vexen's eyes widened and pulled his car over**_

"_**YOU DID WHAT?" he yelled. Xigbar hollowed with laughter**_

"_**You now have me all over your car!" he laughed. Vexen sighed and reached into the backseat getting his emergency cleaning kit out (yes he has a emergency cleaning kit in his car. He has had to drag a bloody Xigbar home from various fights he had gotten into while drunk)**_

"_**God damnit Xigbar!" he snapped getting out of his car and swinging open Xigbar's door. Pulling the man out of his car Vexen set to work cleaning out his car. Xigbar didn't help at all, he kept spinning around singing about how the green grass all around all around. It took over an hour to clean up all the vomit, growling Vexen had half the mind to ditch the man there. Xigbar spun around more until Vexen stood up "You hurl in my car again and I'll ditch you in the streets you bloody wanna be pirate!" he growled and walked to his side of the car. Xigbar sat in the passenger seat. He watched as Vexen set everything back in it's place and started the car up again. Xigbar watched the man for a few minutes until he spoke up **_

"_**Dude what's eating at you?" he asked. Vexen growled**_

"_**You threw up in my car!" he snapped, Xigbar shook his head and gave a light chuckle**_

"_**Nah man, you normally such a calm dude. But you went off handle for reals man after I made your car more prettier. So dude what is up?" Xigbar looked at his long time friend. Vexen sighed**_

"…_**It's nothing really."**_

"_**Come on dude, you needs to get this off your chest." Xigbar did a little motion to his chest like he was pulling his heart out or something. Vexen sighed again**_

"_**I…I tried to help someone today." He began. Xigbar grinned**_

"_**You tried to help someone? So unlike you!"**_

"_**I know but…something just made me want to help him. I took care of him as long as I could but I ended bringing him to work. He just looked so scared." He explained. Xigbar was quiet for a few minutes. He snickered**_

"_**You like him!~" he teased. Vexen growled**_

"_**I think I liked you better when you were singing ninety nine bottles of beer of the wall." Vexen grumbled. Guess what Xigbar started to sing?**_

Vexen starred at the man on the corner, what was he doing there? Xigbar watched his friend for a long time "You think we should do something?" he asked. Vexen blinked back to reality, he slowly nodded.

"Yeah we should but I probably won't be able to get close. The dreadlock man is there. He would recognize me." Vexen mumbled. Xigbar closed his eyes, a trait he did when he was deep in thought or plotting. After a minute he opened his eyes with a huge grin on his face

"I got a plan!" he announced, Vexen raised an eyebrow

"Do tell?" he asked, Xigbar's grin grew bigger

"Get out."

"What?" Vexen blinked. Xigbar looked at him

"Hey you said dread man would recognized you so get out and hide in the convince store." He explained. True, if the man saw him he wouldn't let Xigbar or Vexen grab him. Vexen quickly got out and used the alley to get to the convince store. Meanwhile Xigbar grinned and slowly pulled to the curb across from where Marluxia and Xaldin stood. He walked with a sway in his step over to Marluxia, Xaldin raised an eyebrow. Was this guy drunk? Marluxia looked at Xaldin, he never had to do this before!

*About thirty minutes after Marluxia had gotten up that morning

_**Marluxia dumped water over his head again, he was trying to prolong his punishment. Besides he was suppose to clean himself as much as he could with two buckets of water and a sponge. He always felt gross in the morning, usually because the room he slept in had dirty flooring so he was usually caked in dirt when he awoke. After finishing his 'bath' Marluxia heard the intercom that was wired in the room crackle on "**__All employees are to report to the meeting room__**" the intercom with Sephiroth's voice spoke. Xaldin and Xemnas gave Marluxia one long look but finally left the room when the electronically locked door clicked open.**_

_**Sephiroth sat in his chair with one leg resting on top of the other, he had a new set of clothes on. Sephiroth didn't live in his store like the others did, he would leave once he was sure the others couldn't leave. He held a folder full of stuff for the crew to do, this was their routine. He opened the file and thumbed through the papers, he looked at Xaldin "Xaldin you're on bodyguard duty." Sephiroth began "You're also responsible for cleaning duty tonight. You also get to go help Marluxia with his duties tonight." He instructed. Xaldin nodded, Sephiroth picked up a gun along with a bunch of papers that had addresses on them throwing them at Xemnas. Xemnas scrambled to grab the papers, no one made a move to help. Last time anyone did they ended up with whip marks on their faces. Xemnas barely managed to collect the papers "Go to those addresses. You're doing a combination of threats and assassination runs." He explained. Xemnas nodded and took off, he had to do researched.**_

_**Sephiroth glared at Marluxia "You. You blasted idiot! You are pole duty for the next two weeks! All shifts!" he snapped. Marluxia looked at the ground then nodded Sephiroth growled "Also you are doing some…extra duties." He continued. Marluxia looked up a little**_

"_**Extra duties sir?" he asked. Sephiroth nodded then held up a picture with a women wearing a skimpy outfit on. She was talking to a man in a car**_

"_**What's this a picture of?" he asked. Marluxia stared at it for a long time**_

"_**Um…I have no idea sir." Marluxia admitted. Sephiroth sipped a bit of coffee for a moment then threw the hot liquid at Marluxia. Marluxia stood there and took it like a good boy. It burned and hurt but he didn't let it show**_

"_**Xaldin what's this a picture of?" he asked the dreadlock man who was still there. Xaldin looked at the picture**_

"_**It's a picture of a female prostitute." He answered. Sephiroth nodded**_

"_**Good at least you have a few brains. Now for you idiot, that is what you will be doing tonight." He explained chewing on a doughnut. Marluxia was confused, doing what? Sephiroth got the hint and flung a stapler at his head, Marluxia let it bash into his skull "You. Are. Going. To. Be. A. Prostitute. Got it?" Marluxia blinked again making Sephiroth growled "You're selling yourself to go have SEX with a stranger!" he yelled. Marluxia started shaking, he was going to sell himself? I mean sure when he worked on the poles he showed off his body and stuff but never full on have sex with strangers! But he really didn't want to let down Sephiroth out of fear of being beat up. He nodded slowly**_

"_**Yes sir." He spoke, Sephiroth chewed on his doughnut**_

"_**Good. Go get ready at five tonight." He instructed Marluxia nodded again "Also you need to take out the garbage." Sephiroth added.**_

"_**Yes sir."**_

Marluxia had no idea what to do, Xaldin mouthed to him to try and get him interested in him. Marluxia raised a eyebrow, Xaldin rolled his eyes 'Flirt with him.' He mouthed to him. Marluxia nodded, he didn't even have to move. Xigbar grinned like a wild cat "Hey cutie. It hot outside or is it just you?" he asked. Xaldin covered his mouth attempting not to start chuckling, oh god that had to be the oldest line in the book! Marluxia didn't get it, Xaldin turned away and snickered. Marluxia blinked at the eye patched man who now had wrapped an arm around his shoulder "So that hair natural?" he asked. Marluxia nodded

"Natural as your…lovely eyes." He commented weakly. He had no idea what he was suppose to say, Xigbar grinned and twirled his fingers around a piece of his hair (Xigbar's not Marluxia's)

"Aw well aren't you the sweetie! I'm sure other things about you are sweet too." He winked at Marluxia. Xaldin snorted harder and was trying not to burst out laughing, oh my god! This guy was so lame at pick up lines! Marluxia didn't understand the comment "So baby, you wanna take a ride on my disco stick?(A/N: I know that was stupid but I have heard someone use that to pick up a girl! I was laughing so hard I had to leave the room and laugh for a good thirty minutes!)" Xigbar teased moving closer. Xaldin was snickering so hard that tears dripped down his face, Marluxia glanced at Xaldin for a moment. Xaldin composed himself and walked over

"Like something on the cargo?" he asked. His eyes told Marluxia he was sorry, Marluxia's eyes said it was fine he understood. They had learned to talk with their eyes a long time ago. Xigbar smiled

"Oh yes." He purred "I think I'll have some good entertainment tonight." He purred again rubbing his foot against Marluxia's leg. Marluxia squeaked a little, Xaldin knew Marluxia was uncomfortable but he smiled

"So you have the means to keep him interested? (A.K.A He's asking if Xigbar has the money)" Xaldin pondered. Xigbar reached into his pocket a handed Xaldin a wad of cash

"Interested?" he grinned, Xaldin looked at Marluxia and nodded at him. Marluxia smiled as best he could and gently rubbed his face in Xigbar's neck

"Interested." He nodded, he felt like hurling but he behaved. Xigbar walked off with his arm around Marluxia's waist. He walked to his car and held the backseat door open for Marluxia letting him slide in. Xaldin watched Xigbar drive off, he pulled his phone out and texted Sephiroth that someone had paid for Marluxia. He also texted Xemnas, Xemnas who had been walking out of his fifth house of the night glanced at his phone

'**Hope he ends up okay.**' Was all it said. Xemnas sighed and slowly texted back

'**I don't know. I honestly don't know.**'

Xigbar watched as Marluxia held his head in his hands breathing deeply "You okay man?" he asked, slowly Marluxia looked up weakly smiling

"Ah. I get car sick a little." He attempted to explained. He actually was ready to throw up, he was feeling like crap. Xigbar chuckled

"You can lay down for a minute if you want." Xigbar offered. Marluxia nodded and closed his eyes. He didn't even remember falling to lay against the backseat of Xigbar's car.

Xigbar waited until Marluxia was asleep before pulling into the gas station, Vexen was standing outside and he got into the car "You get him?" he asked eagerly. Xigbar smiled and put a finger against his lips

"Shh. He fell asleep." He pointed over his shoulder, Vexen glanced behind him. The pink haired man was sound asleep in the backseat, he had such bad bags under his eyes. "Poor guy nearly collapsed the moment I drove off." He whispered. Vexen nodded

"Looks like he needs to sleep though." He whispered back, Xigbar nodded then drove off. Vexen quickly buckled his seat belt then tossed a Fastbreak to Xigbar "You own me seventy-nine cents." He whispered. Xigbar raised an eyebrow "I had to use the bathroom. They only would give me the key when I bought something." He explained. Xigbar snickered most of the way back to Vexen's house.

Once at his house Vexen scooped up the sleeping man, Xigbar sprinted to open the door for them. Vexen brought him back to his guest room laying him on the bed "Can I do anything to help?" Xigbar asked. Vexen nodded as he ready to get his medical supplies

"Yeah. Go find him some clothes and underwear." He said standing up. Xigbar looked at Marluxia

"You're going to strip him?" he asked, Vexen rolled his eyes

"He needs out of those clothes, they are embarrassing." He explained, Xigbar snicker

"Is his outfit making a certain part of your body go nuts?" he teased. Vexen punched him hard in the stomach making the eye patched man wheeze. Vexen got up and moved to his office grabbing various things he needed. Once he came back Xigbar held out a plain gray t-shirt and some grey sweat pants, Vexen set the medical stuff down and quickly changed Marluxia. Xigbar looked away during his changing "How can you do that? I mean he is a attractive guy, not my type, but he is attractive." He asked. Vexen quickly slipped on his new underpants and the sweatpants

"I do admit he is attractive but I have seen naked males before." He explained pulling the shirt over Marluxia's head. He set to work looking over the male; checked his breathing (slightly raspy, not bad but still something to keep a eye on), his body in general (so many bruises littered his body along with a few bruises on his face), a couple x-rays on the body (two cracked ribs and slight factor in the shoulder), his teeth (oddly enough they were in decent shape), his ears and eyes (eyes looked okay, ears had a lot of wax in them), his throat (red, irritated, and slight sign of white bumps), and he also worked on getting some blood tests run on him. Vexen picked up a temporal scanner and ran it against Marluxia's forehead being careful not to hurt the still healing gash on his forehead. "What's that?" Xigbar asked

"Temporal scanner, a thermometer that I can run against his head to take his temperature. I got it for my birthday from my parents." He explained. Xigbar nodded

"So how is he?" he asked. Vexen sighed

"Well he looks like he has the start of strep throat and definitely has pneumonia." He explained. Xigbar took a step back

"How can you be near him! He's contagious!" he yelped. Vexen snickered

"Didn't know you were a germ phobic." Vexen teased. Xigbar shot him a look but kept his mouth shut. He glanced at the male sleeping soundly as Vexen set some liquid medication and nutrients up on a IV pole, he certainly had seen his fair share of abuse. Vexen frowned at the male, why had he felt the need to lie to him about his job?

"What do we do now?" Xigbar asked. Vexen sighed moving some of Marluxia's hair out of his face

"We wait." He told him. And that's all he could do…

Author's Note: Well now he is in safe and it ends happily right? Right? Well you just have to wait and read the next chapter (Expect some time this week.) Oh and thank you for all those who either review, now watching, or fav'ed this story already! I love you all! Keep giving me reviews and faving! I like reviews! Reviewers get this cuddly Xemnas and Saix magnetic plushie set! See they hug! Aw isn't that cute! Flamers will be attacked by Axel's flaming chakrams or experimented on by Vexen and Zexion **OR** stabbed to death by Sephiroth's _FREAKIN LONG ASS_ sword! Or all three! __

Oh yeah last thing! Sorry about how long this ended up! I fixed my spacing on it and it added like two extra pages! Oh and what do you guys think of my Xigbar? PLEASE message me about it! I really don't write him much so I need help with him! Again have a comment on writing him message me! Love you all so much!

-KRKCxForever


	3. His Story

-Chapter 3: His Story-

Date: February 2nd

Vexen awoke the next morning and quickly checked on the sleeping man, still asleep. Vexen hadn't expected him to be awake yet, but he still thought he would check. A little light flashing on the computer told him that Marluxia's blood tests were done, clicking on a few things Vexen blinked. Marluxia's only medical files were the ones Vexen had done on his computer, maybe it was a mistake. Vexen typed a few more things bringing up the hospitals records; he found his birth certificate and…death certificate? Vexen glanced at the sleeping man; why did he have a death certificate? He was alive and well…well maybe not well but he was alive. Scratching his head Vexen pondered over various ideas: maybe he had lied about his name, or maybe he was in the witness protection program! Any of the ideas just didn't seem to fit with the man, sighing Vexen leaned back in his chair and frowned slightly. Glancing at the man he could hear him whimpering, turning his chair to look at the man he watched he toss and turn for a while but slowly return to the state he had found him in.

*Memory of the night before*

_**Marluxia quickly threw the third load of garbage into the trash container. He had to get ready for tonight, he walked into the backroom. Xemnas was looking for his black hooded sweatshirt, he glanced when he heard the door shut. He faced Marluxia "Hey you seen my hooded sweatshirt?" he asked. Marluxia nodded and pointed to a pile of dirty clothes that hadn't been washed for a while. Xemnas walked over and snatched the sweatshirt off the pile "Thanks." He thanked and ran out the door. Marluxia stood there nervous as heck. He waited until he heard a knock at the door; he opened it to see Xaldin holding out a pile of clothes. Taking the clothes Marluxia looked at the set of clothes marked Pole and the set marked Extra. Slowly pulling the clothes Marluxia got himself thinking about Vexen, what was it about the man that he found so…whatever he was feeling?**_

_**Glancing outside he could see the lights being fixed, he shivered. He was in for a long night.**_

_***Later that same night**_

_**After his last run Marluxia stumbled off the stage and shakily walked into the backstage area. Covering his mouth attempting to get the world to quick spinning and seeing doubles Marluxia hurled all over the floor. Xaldin ran over to Marluxia as he threw up everything in his stomach, he gasped has he finished "You okay?" he asked**_

"_**Y-y-y-yeah I think so." Marluxia gasped. Xaldin rubbed his back for a few minutes until Marluxia covered his mouth again threw up. Xaldin sighed **_

"_**Come on. You should sit for a while. Besides it's been four days." He whispered. Marluxia's face lit up a little, four days already? He managed to stumble towards a room in the very back of the store like place. Sephiroth opened the door and growled**_

"_**Ten minutes." He reminded Marluxia. Marluxia nodded and walked into the nearly pitch black room, he could barely make out a pair of figures on the bed. Marluxia slowly approached them**_

"_**Axel? Saix? It's me." He whispered kneeling in front of them, he heard a slight shift in the room**_

"_**Marly?" he heard a voice called. Marluxia smiled setting his hand on the leg of one of the figures**_

"_**Yeah it's me." He whispered. He heard more shifting**_

"_**Marly! You're okay!" he heard a slightly higher pitch voice chirp. Marluxia laughed a little**_

"_**Yeah Axel, I probably won't die any time soon! Like you always said when we were growing up: I'm too stubborn for my own good!" he laughed. Axel laughed again, the calmer voice touched Marluxia's forehead slightly**_

"_**You got hurt?" it asked. Marluxia nodded**_

"_**Yeah a little Saix. Nothing I can't handle." He told him. Saix ran his fingers over his forehead again then finally sat his hand against Marluxia's, so did Axel.**_

"_**I want to go home." Saix whispered, Marluxia set his head against their warm hands. He felt terrible for them. It was all his fault this happened anyways**_

"_**I know. And one day, I swear I'll get you out of here." He whispered. He heard someone shift their weight to one of his feet**_

"_**Come on! Time to go work!" Sephiroth yelled. Saix made a slight noise**_

"_**I thought the club was closed?" he asked. Marluxia gave a light laugh**_

"_**Oh I'm pulling a couple of extra shifts. Cleaning duty." He lied. He couldn't bring himself to say what he was really doing.**_

Date: February 6th

Slowly opening his eyes, Marluxia could see little if anything. Everything was really fuzzy, blinking a few times some stuff started to come into focus. He was in a white room, he was apparently lying on his back, and a familiar blonde was staring at him. Marluxia rolled his head to one side, what was going on? The last thing he remembered was getting in the pirate man's car and sitting in the backseat. Then after that…

Vexen leaned forward flashing a light into Marluxia's eyes, Marluxia whined but took it like a good boy. Vexen turned the light off then wrote something down "Does your head hurt?" he asked. Marluxia nodded his head, he was so tired. Vexen got up to check something, Marluxia shut his eyes. He wanted to go back to sleep "Marluxia!" Vexen yelled, Marluxia opened his eyes again quickly. He turned his head to look at the blonde, he must have looked confused because Vexen looked at him. His eyes were a mixture of hurt and confusion "You've been out for four days." He explained, Marluxia blinked. He was out for four days? Wait were was he? Looking about he tried to place where he was, it looked so familiar…

Vexen ran something across Marluxia's forehead causing him to turn his attention back to Vexen. Vexen held some sort of machine in his hand "105.6 it's gone down a little. (His original temperature was somewhere around 106) " He muttered. Marluxia tilted his head to try and see what Vexen was holding. Vexen glanced up and ran the end bit against his head "Temporal Scanner." He explained pointing to the machine. Marluxia narrowed his eyes slightly, a what? Vexen sighed "A thermometer that I run against your head to see your temperature." He dumb down his definition. Marluxia blinked then returned his head to center, what was going on? Vexen glanced at Marluxia again, he certainly was quiet. "You hungry?" he asked, Marluxia shook his head. In reality he was starving but he wasn't going to let Vexen know that, Vexen stared at him for a while but then vanished.

Marluxia made an attempt to sit up but he could hardly lift his head let alone the rest of his body. His limbs felt too heavy. He shut his eyes again, god why was he so tired? He suddenly felt his body being shook "MARLUXIA!" Vexen yelled at him, Marluxia opened his eyes and glared at the doctor. Couldn't he tell that he wanted to go to sleep? "I know you're tired but you got to stay awake for a while longer." Vexen told him, Marluxia didn't want to stay awake. He wanted to go to sleep, but he didn't want to be shaken again. It sort of made his stomach upset, Vexen set something against his lips "Open." He commanded. Marluxia out of fear of being shaken again he opened his mouth; Vexen set something in his mouth. Food? Marluxia couldn't tell, his head was kind of in a fog. "You need to swallow." He could hear Vexen tell him. He swallowed feeling something soft, mushy, and warm run down his throat. Marluxia attempted to lift his head up again to some avail, Vexen was holding a spoon in one hand and a bowl in the other. The bowl had some sort of white substance in it, Marluxia recognized the smell. Mash potatoes.

Vexen took Marluxia lifting his head up as a sign that he wanted more. He kept feeding him until Marluxia kept turning his head away. He hadn't eaten much, if Sephiroth found out that he had taken more kindness from Vexen that could be disastrous for both him and Vexen. Vexen frowned sighing through his nose "Come on." He told him, Marluxia shook in his head. He didn't want anymore "Please Marluxia." He begged. Looking at him Marluxia felt kind of bad, his eyes were pleading. Marluxia slowly opened his mouth again; Vexen's eyes smiled a little as he kept feeding him. Eventually Vexen had finished feeding him; he offered him something to drink. Marluxia willingly took the drink, his throat was killing him. After finishing his drink Vexen allowed him to go back to sleep, which was nice. His eyelids were getting incredibly heavy; he slept for over five hours.

While he slept Marluxia had that dream again, only it changed slightly.

*Dream*

**Marluxia was thrown onto a bed, he could hear laughter. He felt someone spread his legs wide open, Marluxia whimpered. The man slowly stroked in between his legs "Hey you're getting what you offered me." The man whispered. As he continued Marluxia felt a tear drip off his cheek, suddenly the feeling of the man stroking him vanished. Marluxia slowly sat up, he saw that wondrous sight of Vexen as an angel looking at him. Marluxia sniffed as Vexen held his hand out to him**

"**Take my hand." He whispered Marluxia slowly reached for him. Setting his hand in Vexen's so softly that he almost thought he hadn't moved it at all. Vexen pulled him up so he was standing, smiling at him Vexen wrapped his wings around Marluxia. Marluxia loved the warm, soft, secure feeling he got when they did. Vexen wrapped his arms around Marluxia and pulled close to him. Marluxia felt a slight blush appear on his face "You're safe with me." Vexen whispered in his ear gently squeezing him.**

Marluxia opened his eyes quickly feeling that blush still on his face, what was that about? The hug, why had Vexen hugged him? He rolled his head towards the sound of mindless chatter. He could see Vexen sitting at a desk with a certain man with white streaks in his hair. He noticed that the pirate man was in the room with Vexen, Marluxia squirmed a little. The pirate man looked up "Hey poppet! You're up!" the man called. Vexen turned looking at Marluxia, he noticed Marluxia seemed uncomfortable

"He's a friend. This is Xigbar. I asked him to grab you; the dreadlock man wouldn't have let me take you." Vexen explained. Marluxia calmed down a little "Though he did tell me some of the lines he used to grab you with and I apologize for his terrible lines! Xigbar is a bit…old school. Trust me he has no intentions of hurting you in any other way than his horrible lines." Vexen assured Marluxia. Xigbar grinned

"Yeah besides you're not my type." He joked. Vexen punched him in the arm

"Leave him alone." He ordered and walked over to Marluxia. Xigbar smiled again

"Hey I'm leaving him alone! Now I get your seat!" he Xigbar flopped in the chair that Vexen had gotten up from.

Vexen ran the thermometer against his head again "104.8 your fever is going constantly. Good." Marluxia looked at Vexen confused "You have Pneumonia and possibly Strep Throat. Not that your extreme exhaustion helped." He explained. Marluxia turned his head away, great. Vexen tapped along his sinuses checking, he also checked his throat. Marluxia winced when Vexen moved towards his throat. Vexen glanced at Marluxia "That hurt?" Marluxia nodded. Vexen offered Marluxia a little tea, Marluxia took it willingly "Guess that explains why you haven't talked at all." Vexen muttered.

"I… guess..." Marluxia coughed. Vexen looked at him, it looked uncomfortable but at least he said something. Vexen checked a couple of things on Marluxia

"So you going to explain why you lied to me?" he asked. Marluxia coughed once or twice "Or at least promise to when your feeling better?"

"Okay…" Marluxia muttered. Vexen nodded putting some pills in a bowl of mash potatoes then feeding Marluxia "Why mash potatoes?" he asked. Vexen smiled

"It's something that I can hold down when my stomach is upset." Marluxia swallowed

"What were the pills?" he coughed after that. Vexen looked at Marluxia

"Just a few that will help with the bruises and get your bone strength back to normal." Xigbar snorted at Vexen's explanation.

"A few? You keep adding pills! I swear the dude is going to die of pill overdose!" he snorted. Vexen shot him a glare

"I know what I'm doing. Xigbar."

"Where am I?" Marluxia asked.

Vexen looked towards the door "You're in my guestroom." He explained. Marluxia's eyes went wide, oh no! For four days he's been gone! What was going to happen to Axel and Saix? What has happened to them? So many questions began to run through his mind. Instantly Marluxia attempted to sit up and run to the door, he got halfway up when his head spun and he had to lay back down. Vexen set his hand against Marluxia's shoulder "Calm down. Your in horrid condition, you need to get better." Vexen told him. Marluxia looked at him afraid

"But…"

"No buts. This time I'm putting my foot down. Your sick and you're staying here." Vexen interrupted. Xigbar looked at him

"Poppet, you're work requires you to be in good condition. I have to agree with Vexen here; you really need to be resting." Xigbar's voice carried pity in it

"But…I…I don't have a choice!" Marluxia managed to barely croaked out, Vexen shook his head

"You always will have a choice…"  
"No! Not with that bastard holding Axel and Saix as hostages…." Marluxia's sudden panic attack caused a coughing fit. He laid back, tears streaming down his face. Xigbar raised an eyebrow

"Hostages?" he questioned. Marluxia attempted to quit crying, god he was so afraid. His story came tumbling out… 

*Over Seventeen Years Ago

_**Marluxia was humming along with the song playing on his iPod. He was twelve and walked around the corner to see a young boy. He must have been around the same age as him, tanned skinned and long sliver hair. Marluxia didn't know him and it was sort of obvious that he was lost "Hey there!" Marluxia called waving at the boy. The boy turned to him and smiled walking over**_

"_**Um hi…I'm really lost. Can you help?" he asked. Marluxia nodded**_

"_**Sure. Where you headed?" Marluxia asked. Xemnas gave him a street address and Marluxia along with the tanned boy walked towards the direction. Half way there Xemnas (Learned when Marluxia asked who he was and if he was new to town) stopped by an alleyway. Marluxia looked at him "What are you doing?" he called, Xemnas ran into the alleyway**_

"_**A paper I need just flew in here! I'll be right back!" he called back. After a few moments Xemnas screamed in terror. Marluxia panicked and ran into the alleyway "XEMAS!" he cried. After a moment he spotted the young man. He was standing perfectly still "What are you…" a strong hand clamped over his mouth. Struggling Marluxia clawed at the hand. Xemnas looked at Marluxia a depressed face on**_

"…_**I'm sorry…" he whispered. After that Marluxia was thrown into the life that he lived now…only he refused to do anything. Sephiroth was getting pissed.**_

*Almost Two Years Later

"_**Marluxia? A word please." Sephiroth made a motion to have him come over. Marluxia walked over, still fixing his waiter outfit**_

"_**What?" he demanded. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed**_

"_**I would watch your tone with me." He hissed, Marluxia noticed that the backroom's light was on. Sephiroth noted the glance and grinned swinging the door open. Marluxia went wide eyed at what he saw, Axel and Saix tied together, gagged, both asleep. Marluxia ran to his cousin and close friend "Saix? Axel?" he cried. Sephiroth chuckled darkly**_

"_**Don't worry their fine…now." He crossed the floor setting a hand on Marluxia's shoulder. Kneeling down he whispered into his ear "But keep that attitude of yours and I can't guarantee their safety." After that Marluxia was forced to do whatever Sephiroth wanted on two conditions: One no harm ever comes to Saix or Axel, and two Marluxia was allowed to visit every four days to assure that they were fine.**_

As Marluxia finished, tears streamed down his face. Vexen handed him a tissue to wipe his eyes, Marluxia kept crying but tried to blow his nose. Xigbar looked pissed about something, Vexen had pity in his eyes. Marluxia attempted to calm down, he sniffed covering his eyes. Damn it! He was twenty nine! He shouldn't be crying! Xigbar punched the wall

"Damn Sephiroth…damn him to HELL!" he yelled punching the wall again. Vexen looked at Xigbar for a moment but mainly kept his eyes on the sobbing pink haired man. He slowly took one of Marluxia's hands in between his own; slowly looking at the kind doctor Marluxia sniffed wiping his eyes with his free hand. Xigbar gritted his teeth "Damn him…using your family and friend like that…" Xigbar hissed. Vexen rubbed Marluxia's hand softly, no wonder why he was so scared of not going to work.

Vexen continue to rub his hand until Marluxia calmed down, looking at him Vexen rubbed his hand again "I still want you to stay here. I know your afraid, but you being so sick, weak, and in need of medical help won't help them." Marluxia sniffed and laid his head against his pillow "You want to go to sleep?" Marluxia nodded slowly. Vexen nodded "Alright. Try and get some rest. Be nice to see those dark circles under your eyes disappear." He whispered letting go of his hand. Marluxia closed his eyes letting a couple of more tears fall from his eyes. Once he was sound asleep Vexen dried his tears off. "So that's his story. Makes me wonder what the others are…" Vexen muttered. Xigbar looked pissed

"I can't believe it! He would go so far as to do that…" he cursed under his breath. Vexen nodded "I know…" he stared at the now sleeping man; he felt a small smile tug at his lips. The man is pretty cute. Xigbar smiled

"You're like a love sick puppy!" he teased. Vexen shot him a glare

"Shut up. I am not." He muttered. Yes he liked the man, he had grown attached to him but he wasn't in love…was he? Xigbar rolled his eyes

"Sure you aren't. You so want him in your room!" he teased as he left to head home for the night. He heard Vexen stand up, glancing back into the room he watched Vexen tuck the man into bed with a few more blankets "I take back what I said earlier about killing him by pill overdose! Your going to kill him by pill over dose or SMOTHER HIM TO DEATH WITH YOUR LOVE!" he teased then sprinted out of the house as Vexen threaten to stab him with millions of needles. Xigbar was brave but not brave enough to go anywhere near the man when he had needles: Xigbar was Trypanophobia (The fear of needles) to a bad level. Vexen watched the man drive off; he crossed his arms then walked back into his house. "Bloody pirate needs to keep his trap shut!" he hissed.

*Fairly Late that Night

Vexen heard a sudden scream, Vexen shot up. He ran into his guestroom to find a sobbing Marluxia. Holding onto his shoulder Vexen looked him in the eyes "Marluxia? What's wrong?" Marluxia turned to look at Vexen suddenly sobbing onto his shoulders. Vexen held him, what got him so upset? Once Marluxia calmed down Vexen let go for a moment "You want to talk?" he asked. Marluxia nodded "Alright I'll be right back. I'm going to get some tea." He told him. Vexen returned moments later with a small tea set. He poured some into a cup handing it to Marluxia "You want any sugar?" he offered. Marluxia shook his head sniffing the tea "Its strawberry peach. (Marluxia: This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the fact that you've become addicted to it would it? Author: Um…no! Marluxia: LIER!)" He told him. Marluxia sipped a little

"I had a nightmare." He admitted

"Sounded like it."

"It…it was so real…"

"Nightmare usually are. What happened?"

"Not much but….I saw…I saw Saix and Axel dead. Murdered, there was so much blood. I went to try and help but the blood was all over my hands. It was all my fault…" Marluxia sniffed. Vexen looked at him

"It is just a dream." He whispered to the obviously upset man. Marluxia sniffed again

"I know but it was…" Vexen took Marluxia's hand again. Looking at the blonde Marluxia had a questioning look

"Just a dream. I know it probably felt super real, but trust me nothing will happen to them. If anything does it's not your fault. It's Sephiroth's. He put you in this life that you did not want." He attempted to comfort the man. Marluxia sipped at his tea, he still looked so afraid. Vexen smiled at him "I promise. Nothing will happen to them." He whispered. Marluxia looked at him

"How can you promise something so…impossible?"

"I just do anything to make sure that you know that someone cares about you." He whispered. Marluxia set the tea down and stared at him

"Someone…cares about me?" he asked. Vexen nodded

"Yeah. I want to see you get better, I want to see you find a job that you would like to do, and I want to see you…anywhere but here working for a man that is so evil and you ill beyond belief." Vexen suddenly felt Marluxia hugging him. He blinked but slowly wrapped his arms around the man; Marluxia buried his face in Vexen's blonde hair. This was so much like his dream, it felt incredible

"You have no idea how wonderful it is to hear someone saying something so sweet…" _Even if they don't mean it_ he thought quietly.

Author's Note: I know I got this up really fast but I got inspired! So enjoy it and look out for an eye out for my Valentines Day story tomorrow (I think it will be up by nine or ten clock tomorrow)! Thank you for all those who either review, now watching, or fav'ed this story already! I love you all! Keep giving me reviews and faving! I like reviews! Reviewers get this cuddly Xemnas and Saix magnetic plushie set! Or this adorably plushie of Demyx! And he plays music! *Pushes button on his back and starts playing a song off of author's iPod* Aw isn't that cute! Flamers will be attacked by Axel's flaming chakrams or experimented on by Vexen and Zexion **OR** stabbed to death by Sephiroth's _FREAKIN LONG ASS_ sword! Or all three! __

Oh and thank you Raksha-DanceWaterDance for giving me some advice on Xigbar! Please people keep giving me tips! Again I don't normally write him!

-KRKCxForever


	4. Investigations and Love

February 7th

After Marluxia drifted to sleep in Vexen's arms, laying the pink haired man down Vexen crawled into bed himself. In the morning he awoke and decided to check his patient. When he arrived in the room he was shocked. Marluxia was gone! Vexen ran over to the bed and looked about the room "Marluxia?" he called, no response. "MARLUXIA!" he called again louder. There was a sound of a toilet flushing as Marluxia limped out of the bathroom. Looking up he smiled at Vexen, his knees wobbled and he nearly fell to the ground. Luckily Vexen sprinted over and caught him in time "Are you alright?" he asked. Marluxia looked at him and nodded, Vexen slowly assisted the slightly taller man up and back to the bed. Once he was seated comfortably Vexen looked him over quickly "Well you were able to get to the bathroom so that's a good sign." He told him smiling at the man who smiled back. Vexen felt his cheeks get a little warm; he really did like this man a lot. He had come to know this last night after Marluxia had embraced him and he ended up dreaming something…kind of nice.

*Dream

_**Vexen looked at Marluxia and smiled at the man, he held his arms out. Marluxia happily embraced the man, his bare chest touching Vexen's. Hugging the man tightly Vexen put his head next to Marluxia's giving the man a quick kiss on the cheek. Marluxia giggled "I love you." He whispered shifting a little. Vexen smiled and nuzzled the man**_

"_**I love you too." He whispered before leaning in to kiss him on the lips….**_

After that sadly Vexen woke up after that. Marluxia looked at the man a little confused; he didn't understand what was embarrassing. At least he didn't have the dream that Marluxia did…

*Dream

_**Marluxia laughed as Vexen crawled on top of him nuzzling his neck. Marluxia buried his fingers into Vexen's blonde hair, Vexen's wings flapped letting a couple of lose feather fall around them "You're not being very angelic!" Marluxia teased, Vexen just gave a light purr in response. Marluxia kissed the man's forehead, he didn't care if neither of the two weren't wearing clothes. This man made him feel like an irreplaceable jewel, that's what he loved about him. Vexen pouted a little, Marluxia suddenly felt really bad "What's wrong?" he asked. Vexen leaned forward**_

"_**You missed." He whispered and set his lips on Marluxia's.**_

After that Marluxia woke up feeling a blush running across his face, he had trouble going to sleep after that. Vexen looked away for a moment "Is you're throat feeling any better?" he asked. Marluxia's smiled weakened a little

"Not really." He croaked, Vexen stood up

"Well I'll work on getting that fixed soon." He whispered, he picked up the temporal scanner and ran it across Marluxia's head "102.0 that's good. It's dropping faster, your fever is breaking." He told him. Marluxia smiled then coughed turning his head away from Vexen. Vexen picked up a tongue stick (A/N: Don't know what their called but it looks like a Popsicle stick and they stick it on your tongue when they are looking at your throat, if you know what it's called please tell me!) And had Marluxia turned his head towards him. Opening his mouth Marluxia had Vexen took out a light to look at his throat.

"Hm, the bumps aren't as bad as when I first saw them." Vexen muttered. Marluxia asked something but it came out as gibberish "What did you say?" Vexen asked removing the stick and throwing it into the garbage. Marluxia licked his mouth a few times

"I asked what bumps?" he explained. Vexen laughed weakly

"You had some white bumps on your throat. Meaning you had the start of strep throat. But I got you the antibiotics and that probably stopped the disease from getting worse." He explained. Marluxia looked at his hands

"Was I really that bad?" he asked. Vexen looked at Marluxia for a while, just as he was going to answer he spotted Xigbar running into the room

"Xigbar! I didn't hear your car pull in!" Vexen remarked. Xigbar ran into the room

"Yeah because I didn't pull in! I got halfway here when I spotted someone parking in your drive way! I didn't know him so I parked halfway down the block and used the back route to your house." Xigbar explained. Vexen looked at him for a minute

"Wait a stranger? Like a door-to-door salesman?" he asked. Xigbar shrugged

"I don't know, I didn't get a good look at him." He admitted. Vexen frowned; there was a knock at the door. Vexen glanced towards the front

"Let him in, if he's a salesperson tell him I'm not interested." He told Xigbar, turning his attention back to Marluxia he started to change the bandages of his forehead. Xigbar left, Vexen heard him open the door

"Can I help you…hey wait a minute you can't just…GET BACK HERE!" he yelled. Vexen turned in time to see a slate colored haired man enter the room, his steely blue eyes locked on Marluxia's somewhat panicked face. He walked over to Marluxia kneeling down in front of him "HEY!" Xigbar yelled running into the room "What are you…" he started. The slate haired colored man looked at Marluxia who instantly scooted away from him

"Ā bì shén! Wǒ dézhī tā! Tā jiùshì shàngqiě huózhe!" the man stated. Both Vexen and Xigbar looked at each other

"What did you say?" Xigbar asked. The man turned his attention to the two men starring at him

"I am private investigator Zexion Zhi, I have a few questions for you." He stated.

After moving to Vexen's living room so Marluxia could be alone Vexen sat on his couch with Xigbar next to him and Zexion sitting in one of the two chairs across from them. Zexion had a notepad in front of him open and a pen scribbling away, he looked at the two men "Alright. Let's start with this who are you two?" he asked. Vexen lean back a little

"I am Doctor Vexen Satori." He stated. Xigbar grinned

"Name's Xigbar Gunner!" he announced, Zexion didn't change his completely straight face

"How long have you know Marluxia?"

"Hm…about eight days or so." Vexen answered. Xigbar frowned

"Seven days... I think." Xigbar told the man. Zexion wrote down something then looked at Vexen

"What were you doing with him when I came in?" he asked. Vexen nodded

"I simply checking on his state. I'm a doctor and I've been taking care of him for a while now." Vexen replied. Zexion nodded

"How do you know him ?" Zexion asked

"Vexen is my buddy, so when we found him selling himself at the corner I snatched him and then Vexen's been taking care of him since." Xigbar explained. Zexion raised a eyebrow

"Selling himself?" he questioned

"Yeah you know being a prostitute." Xigbar clarified. Zexion nodded

"I see…so Mr. Satori how was your night together?" he asked. Vexen blinked

"I'm afraid I don't understand the question." He told the investigator

"It's simple. How was your one and only night with him?" Zexion inquired. Vexen blinked, after a moment of thought his eyes widened

"I didn't sleep with him if that's what your wondering. I simply took care of his injures and illness." Vexen explained. Zexion didn't seem convinced, Vexen got up and retrieved some papers handing them to Zexion "Official doctor forms, it's all there." Vexen explained. Zexion flipped through the papers for a moment before deciding that they were real and set the papers on the nearby table

"I require a copy of all these." He stated. Vexen nodded, Zexion wrote some stuff down before continuing " Now if you don't mind. I will be taking custody of him." Zexion stood up. Xigbar stood up as well

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Back up! You can't just take him! Who hired you?" Xigbar demanded. Zexion frowned

"I ask the questions here mister Gunner. I can take him. I have a right, I own it to his parents." He told the eye patched man. Vexen raised a eyebrow

"His parents?" he inquired. Zexion nodded

"Yes, seventeen years ago they hired me to try and locate their son who went missing. The police had given up and deemed him dead. His mother however would not take that for a answer so she hired me to look into the case more. I have come to the conclusion that he all with the other various missing children were probably kidnapped by the same person. Which leads me to another question Mister Satori, where are the other children?" he asked. Vexen blinked.

Standing up he glared at the shorter man "Are you saying I kidnapped them?" he asked his eyes narrowing. Zexion nodded

"Yes you have one of them, perhaps you are just pretending to be a sweet kind doctor like you do in the office, but in reality you have taken children to force them into slavery or become whores." Zexion stated. Vexen walked up to the shorter man, fury in his eyes

"Now you listen here, I may not be the nicest man, nor the friendliest. But I would NEVER do anything like you are suggesting. I did not kidnap Marluxia, nor any of these other children you speak of!" Vexen snapped. Zexion glared back at the man

"How do I know you aren't lying?" Zexion asked. There was a weird noise then Vexen raced out of the room. Returning to his guestroom Vexen found Marluxia sitting up right in bed holding his hand over his mouth gagging, a small pile of vomit was in a what used to be a empty bowl of what Marluxia ate for dinner last night. Vexen walked over not fazed at all, assisting the man Vexen guided him to the bathroom where Marluxia threw up the entire content of this stomach. Vexen kneeled by the man keeping his hair out of the way.

Once finished Marluxia practically was carried over to the bed again where he was forced to lay down. Vexen stroked Marluxia forehead gently "You okay?" he asked, Marluxia nodded

"My stomach hurts." He told the doctor with a rough voice, Vexen continued to stroke the man's forehead until the man drifted to sleep. Standing up Vexen moved to get some medicine for the man but was blocked by Zexion

"That won't be necessary. I will bring him to a doctor for a full psychical!" Zexion told the man firmly. Vexen glared at Zexion, Xigbar stepped in between the two

"Look, while I know Vexen is a prime suspect, trust me he didn't hurt the guy! He's been there helping him all the way." Xigbar assured the man. Zexion pushed Xigbar into Vexen, for someone who was quiet small he sure was powerful!

"I understand your concern but quiet frankly just because he is helping him does not relieve his status as a prime suspect." Zexion stated, Xigbar scowled

"Look I understand that! But you saw that he is taking care of the poor guy!" Xigbar pointed out Zexion glared at the man

"Stay out of this! You are already too involved! I will be taking him! I will be contacting his parents and getting a full background check on you two!" Zexion stated firmly. Vexen stepped in front of Marluxia protectively

"Leave him alone! He has had enough stress on him already!" Vexen snapped, Zexion growled and approached the man

"You are no longer allowed to keep him! You are a suspect!" Zexion pointed out. Vexen growled

"Well too bad! I'm not letting him out of my sight until he is healthy again!"

"Move Mister Satori or I will have you arrested for interference of a crime case!" Zexion warned. Marluxia moaned in his sleep, Vexen glanced at the man

"No. I will finish taking care of him!" Vexen stood his ground. Zexion turned and began to leave, Xigbar quickly got drift of what he was doing. Following the man Xigbar grabbed his arm

"Let go Mister Gunner." Zexion warned, Xigbar shook his head

"Not until you listen to me! Vexen is trying his best to help the guy and you are going to try and take him away? What if he just gets kidnapped again!" Xigbar asked. Zexion yanked his arm free

"He won't! I am moving him into the witness protective program until we catch his kidnapper." Zexion told the man. Xigbar frowned

"So hiding him is better than you admitting you were wrong?" Xigbar asked. Zexion asked widened a little but went back to normal

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Easy. When you saw Vexen helping Marluxia you saw the same thing I did. That Vexen cares deeply for the man and would never harm the guy!" Xigbar snapped, Vexen walked into the scene right about now. Zexion frowned

"I don't know what your talking about!" Zexion yelled

"YOU DO TOO! YOU are just being a stubborn asshole who can't admit that maybe he was wrong!" Xigbar snapped. Zexion growled

"Watch your tongue!" he warned again

"NO! You listen good you son of a bitch! Vexen did not kidnap the poor guy! Sephiroth did! He's been hurting the guy! If you don't believe me then run a fucking background check on Sephiroth! Vexen is trying to do the right thing!" Xigbar snapped. Zexion growled

"If this Sephiroth doesn't check out with what you claim I will have your asses arrested!" He growled then stormed out of the door.

Once he was gone Vexen leaned against the wall "What has my life become?" he asked out loud. Xigbar sighed

"Same thing mine has, a hell." He told his long time friend

"Maybe this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't tried to help that one day." Vexen muttered. Xigbar grinned

"Now don't you go all depressing on me. You did the right thing. Sure there have been some rough patches but life is full of them." Xigbar grinned, Vexen smiled weakly

"I guess it does." He replied. Xigbar grinned

"And you know what they say! After the rough patches there is usually something worth while of the other side." He told his friend. After that Xigbar took off so Vexen could work with Marluxia in peace. Vexen returned to the room watching the man sleep, eventually the man opened his eyes

"What time is it?" he asked. Vexen smiled

"A little after noon, you didn't sleep for long." He told the man, Marluxia smiled weakly

"My stomach doesn't hurt as bad." He told the doctor. Vexen stroked the man's head

"Good. I'm going to get you something to eat though. That might have been the problem." He told the man getting up. After making a weak chicken both Vexen brought it to Marluxia, feeding him. Halfway through Marluxia tried to take the spoon from Vexen

"I think I can feed myself." He muttered. Vexen laughed lightly

"With your hands shaking so bad?" he asked. Marluxia glanced at his hands, they were shaking violently. Marluxia looked at the man with pleading eyes, Vexen handed him the spoon "You can use the spoon, I'll hold the bowl for you." He told the man. Marluxia nodded and slowly fed himself, Vexen smiled. Marluxia was improving. Marluxia glanced at Vexen and smiled at him as he continued to feed himself, something about him made him want to smile.

About a week later Marluxia was pretty healthy again, he still had problems with upset stomachs (Vexen figured it had to due to a unbalance diet for a good portion of his life) but they weren't as frequent. Vexen did tell Marluxia about Zexion and that apparently his mother was looking for him but Marluxia seem to be saddened by the news instead of cheered up like Vexen thought it would do. Whenever he asked about he always got the same answer "I shouldn't have anyone in my life." He would mutter then leave. Marluxia seem to try and keep his distance to from Vexen and Xigbar, it was like he was afraid of making friends. But one night he surprised the two men. Xigbar had gotten a horror movie and didn't want to watch it alone so he got Vexen to agree to watch it with him. The two men were sitting in Vexen's living room when Marluxia wandered in (he usually would just remain in the guest room until Vexen would ask if he wanted dinner or something). Vexen glanced at the man "Oh hi!" he remarked, Marluxia walked a little further into the room

"Hey. Mind if I join you guys?" he asked. Vexen smiled, Xigbar grinned

"Not at all poppet!" he happily cheered. Marluxia quietly sat next to Vexen on the couch, it seemed awkward for him but at least he was attempting to talk with the two men and spend sometime with them.

*Awhile later

"NO! Ah!" Xigbar screamed covering his eyes, Marluxia rolled his eyes while Vexen sighed

"Xigbar it's not all that scary." He remarked as the man peered out between his hands

"Says you!" Xigbar snapped as he flinched again and hid his eyes again. Vexen sighed and rolled his eyes looking at Marluxia who was intently watching the movie, Vexen smiled. He did have quiet the lovely eyes, Marluxia glanced at Vexen

"Um is something wrong?" he asked. Vexen snapped back into reality

"Uh…no." Vexen tried to concentrate on the movie but his eyes kept wandering over to the pink haired man. Halfway through the movie Marluxia jumped a little, Vexen caught the jump "You okay?" he asked. Marluxia nodded slowly but he still flinched again. Vexen slowly reached over and took Marluxia's hand into his, Marluxia didn't even ask but clenched onto Vexen's hand. Xigbar glanced at the two, the moment something was going to say something Vexen shot him a glare 'Let me enjoy this moment.' He mouthed to Xigbar, Xigbar grinned again

'Whatever lover boy.' He mouthed back and went back to the movie. Vexen glared at the man but glanced at Marluxia, he seemed more relaxed now. Once the movie was over Xigbar left for the night, Vexen and Marluxia were left alone. Vexen cleaned up a couple of dishes then stretched "Well I'm headed to bed." He told Marluxia. Marluxia nodded, when Vexen walked by him he felt something gently touched his cheek. It took him a minute to figure it out, Marluxia had lightly kissed his cheek. Looking at Marluxia he watched the pink haired man eye's widen in shock then flee the room. Vexen waited a few moment then he race to the guestroom, Marluxia was sitting on the bed with his knees to his chest rocking. Vexen approached him slowly "Marluxia?" he called, Marluxia looked up at Vexen with huge eyes. Sitting next to the man Vexen tilted his head "What's gotten you all upset?" he asked. Marluxia looked away

"I'm not sure…it's just…when I'm around you I feel different…I…" Marluxia turned his face and lightly pecked Vexen's cheek again. He noticed what he had done and he freaked out "What is wrong with me? I keep doing that! Is something wrong with me?" he asked slightly crying. Vexen blinked lightly touching the spot where Marluxia had just kissed him, he smiled lightly. Turning to look at the man Vexen smiled gently taking the man's face into his hands. Marluxia looked at Vexen for a moment before the both of them found their lips connecting. It was such a wonderful feeling for Marluxia, being able to be with someone like this. He didn't want it to end, but a gunshot in the hallway cut their moment short…

Autor Note: DUH DUN DUUUUUN! Marluxia and Vexen kiss then gunshots? What on earth? Wait till the next chapter! Oh by the way two apologies: one sorry if Zexion is out of character, I wanted to make him a little bit of a jerk in this chapter but he will revert back to normal the next time he is in the story. Also sorry about the long time before I updated again! I was like 'Damn writing for Zexion is hard!' or I would get inspired in one of my classes, sprint home to write it down and I would totally forget what I was going to write. So yeah I is sorry.

Thank you for all those who either review, now watching, or fav'ed this story already! I love you all! Keep giving me reviews and faving! I like reviews! Reviewers get this cuddly Xemnas and Saix magnetic plushie set! Or this adorably plushie of Demyx! And he plays music! *Pushes button on his back and starts playing a song off of author's iPod* Aw isn't that cute! Or my newest addition….this plushie of Zexion! Aw look at his tiny Lexacon! It's so cute!

Flamers will be attacked by Axel's flaming chakrams or experimented on by Vexen and Zexion **OR** stabbed to death by Sephiroth's _FREAKIN LONG ASS_ sword! Or all three! __

Don't worry I will update soon! Maybe next Saturday or Thursday!

-KRKCxForever


	5. You're Beautiful

Vexen quickly stood up looking out into the hallway where he had heard the gun go off. Peering out into the hallway Vexen heard a groan of pain and cussing. Walking towards the sound Vexen saw a man with mocha colored skin and sliver hair sitting on the ground holding his side, his amber colored eyes fixated on his right hip. Marluxia followed the blond doctor into the hallway "Xemnas?" he asked, Xemnas glanced up. He stared at Marluxia then went back to looking at his newly acquired wound; Vexen kneeled down placing one of the man's arms over his shoulder

"Marluxia get his other arm for me." He instructed the pink haired man. Marluxia nodded and placed Xemnas's other arm over his shoulder, Xemnas glanced at Vexen but said nothing. Helping Vexen carry the man into Vexen's guestroom, Marluxia assisted in having him lay down on the bed so Vexen could get to work.

After removing the bullet from Xemnas's right hip, Vexen went to work cleaning out the wound. Xemnas studied Vexen carefully the whole time he worked on him, Marluxia was shaking. If Xemnas was here that meant Sephiroth had only no thing on his mind: murdering Vexen. As Vexen finished wrapping the wound Marluxia finally spoke up "Xemnas…what did Sephiroth order you to do?" he asked. Xemnas closed his eyes and sighed out through his nose

"He wants you and Vexen dead." He muttered. Vexen didn't stop bandaging the wound but looked at Xemnas

"Why?" he asked. Xemnas sighed again

"Easy, Marluxia hasn't returned and he is presuming he is running away. Vexen was already on Sephiroth's hit list." He muttered. Marluxia flinched at the mention of that, it was a reminder that he was suppose to kill Vexen but couldn't. Vexen didn't ask about why he was on his hit list, he figured it had something to do with the pink haired man behind him. Xemnas flinched

"Too tight?" Vexen asked Xemnas nodded. Unwinding the bandage Vexen adjusted it a little before asking the other question on his mind "Why did you shoot yourself in the hip?" he asked. Xemnas didn't response right away. When Vexen was about to repeat his question Xemnas looked at the back of his hand oddly

"I…I saw you two kiss. I was startled and accidentally pulled the trigger while the gun was pointing at my hip." He explained. Marluxia looked at the ground his cheeks burning; Vexen put on the last of the bandages then left the two alone.

Marluxia sat on the edge of Xemnas's bed (A/N: There are two beds in Vexen's guestroom). Xemnas looked up at the man "You're too involved with him." He muttered, Marluxia nodded

"I know…but I can't help it. He's…the only one I've ever felt like this for." He muttered back. Xemnas sighed closing his eyes

"Your in deep." He whispered, Marluxia looked at the man

"What?" he asked

"You're in love." Xemnas told him. Marluxia felt his face get really warm then he looked away. Standing he headed for the door "Where are you going?" Xemnas called. Marluxia gripped onto the handle for a moment before answering

"To stop this before I put someone else in danger." He mumbled then walked out of the room.

Vexen sat in his office looking over some papers, he heard a soft knock at him door "Come in." he called turning to see who was entering. Vexen smiled at Marluxia as he awkwardly walked into the room "Oh hey! What's up?" he asked. Marluxia looked about the room. It looked like a normal office: bookcases full of books, a desk, lamp, and a computer. There was also a bed in the room, Marluxia looked at Vexen. He smiled weakly at Vexen

"Can we talk?" he asked, Vexen nodded.

"Sure." He nodded again, Marluxia slowly approached the blond. It was simple; just tell him that he cared about him very much but he just couldn't risk getting him hurt. As Marluxia got close enough to the blonde he suddenly found himself sitting in Vexen's lap. He blinked then looked at Vexen; Vexen smiled at Marluxia "So what did you want to talk about?" He asked sweetly stroking Marluxia's cheek ever so gently. Marluxia blushed and attempted to open his mouth but no words came out, just a little squeak.

Vexen snickered and gently stroked Marluxia's face again "Something wrong?" he asked. Again all that came out of Marluxia's mouth was a squeak, Vexen laughed "God you are so cute when you do things like that." He commented gently cupping Marluxia's face in his hands. Gently pulling Marluxia forward Vexen pressed his lips against Marluxia's. Marluxia felt his face get warm, he slowly returned the kiss. He was hesitating because he really didn't want to break this guy's heart, Vexen didn't care. Marluxia's lips were so sweet tasting, their softness made Vexen go insane. Gently tracing Marluxia's lower lip with his tongue, he begged to be let him. Marluxia slowly parted his lips allowing Vexen to slip his tongue inside of Marluxia's mouth. Vexen tasted every inch of Marluxia's mouth, his mouth had such a sweet taste. Marluxia pathetically noticed that his pants were getting somewhat tighter around a certain part, what was it about Vexen that made him like this?

Vexen pulled Marluxia closer to himself, moving his lips off Marluxia's mouth he smiled as a very thin string of saliva connected their mouths for a brief moment. Marluxia panted for a while just looking at Vexen, his eyes were so happy. Marluxia felt a pit form in his stomach, how could he be so selfish! Vexen smiled as he kissed Marluxia on the lips this time sweetly. Marluxia pulled away and looked away from Vexen, Vexen looked concerned and took Marluxia's face into his hands "Did I do something wrong?" he asked turning Marluxia's face making him looked into Vexen's worried eye. Marluxia felt the pit get bigger, this man who had done nothing but make him feel so wonderful was still concerned for him even though he was a horrible person. Marluxia looked away feeling embarrassed

"No." he barely whispered, Vexen didn't seem convinced "It's not you honestly it's me. I'm not the kind of guy you should been with. Besides…I'm not all the good looking." He whispered the last part so quietly that he was hoping Vexen hadn't heard him. Marluxia for a long time wasn't quite…comfortable looking so feminine. He got picked on it for a long time while he was in school, and even Sephiroth used it against him. Marluxia just didn't feel very pretty at all.

Vexen blinked then pulled Marluxia into another kiss, Marluxia let out an airy moan. Vexen released his lips and ever so gently kissed the corners and side of his mouth, Marluxia blinked at Vexen's actions. What was the man doing? Vexen kissed his cheek, along his jaw line, and back up to his mouth. Marluxia backed away "What are you doing?" he asked. Vexen ran a single finger down Marluxia's arm looking into Marluxia's eyes

"Showing just how pretty you are." He whispered. Marluxia blinked again

"What?"

"You don't feel pretty and I'm simply showing you that you are. You have unique traits that no other man I have ever met has." He kissed his forehead softly. Marluxia blinked again

"No I don't." He muttered, Vexen gently wrapped his arms around Marluxia's waist and embraced him

"You do too." He whispered kissing his cheeks "You have an interesting hair color. You're eyes are so beautiful." He whispered into the man's ear. Marluxia shifted a little "I'm guessing you got picked on…or did Sephiroth tell you that you weren't pretty?" he asked. Marluxia squeezed Vexen; this man could read him like an open book. How did he do it?

"Both." He muttered, Vexen gently kissed Marluxia's cheek

"Ah, well they were both wrong." He whispered, nuzzling his cheek once or twice. Marluxia felt his face heat up a little; Vexen laughed lightly kissing his cheeks. Marluxia finally turned his face to look at the doctor; he didn't appear to be lying. Vexen ever so gently kissed Marluxia's lips twice in a row before he gently nibbled on Marluxia's jaw line. Marluxia gently put his arms around Vexen's neck; it made him feel so safe. Vexen continued along his jaw line before kissing his lips twice in a row.

Placing his hand on the small of his lower back Vexen pulled Marluxia closer gently licking at his neck, Marluxia gasped at the feeling of Vexen's tongue running against his skin. Vexen was searching for something; Marluxia had no idea what though. Marluxia tangled his fingers in Vexen's long blonde hair, Vexen continued to lick down Marluxia's neck and finally found the spot where Marluxia moaned the loudest. Licking, sucking, and kissing the spot repeatedly getting more and more moans from Marluxia. Finally he took the spot between his teeth giving him a little nip, leaving a small red mark on his neck. Marluxia felt Vexen go back to licking the little bump on his neck, very gently. Lifting Marluxia up a little Vexen laid him on the bed in his office. Marluxia moaned as Vexen ran his tongue along the skin showing through the collar of his shirt arching his back a little to him, Vexen set his hand on Marluxia's stomach gently pushing his back against the bed "Settle down, we have all night for me to show you just how pretty you are." He whispered against his skin getting a shiver out of Marluxia.

Running his tongue long his neck again, whenever he found a sweet spot he would leave a little red mark from where he lightly would nip him. Vexen moved along his neck and finally up to his mouth where he claimed it sliding his tongue into his mouth. Marluxia wrapped his arms around Vexen's strong neck, the older slowly lifted a little of Marluxia's shirt using his fingers to feel the small inch of new skin that ever so gently. Eventually the blonde released Marluxia's lips and started to lick the newly exposed skin on his stomach, Marluxia moaned as Vexen placed a tender kiss on his stomach. Moving the shirt up an inch at a time kissing, licking, and feeling the newly exposed skin Marluxia felt Vexen finally free him of that blasted shirt. Leaning back to look at the younger man's chest, he smiled stroking his chest ever so lightly. Marluxia looked at the man lightly lifting a hand to tug at the shirt he was wearing, Vexen smiled and unbuttoned a couple of the buttons at the top, leaning back down to give the a kiss on the lips. Marluxia's slightly shaking fingers barely managed to undo the rest of the buttons.

Pushing the shirt off Vexen pressed their chest together so he could continue to kiss the man under him. Eventually Vexen released Marluxia's lips in order to kiss along his neck, Marluxia moaned and gasped as Vexen's lips kissed about making him squirm a little. Vexen lightly kissed above his nipple before taking the sensitive skin into his mouth, Marluxia gasped as Vexen kissed, sucked, licked, and nibbled on the nipple for a while. One hand traced over his skin while the other was kneading the other nipple into hardness. Arching his back a little Vexen released the nipple he had be working with swirling his tongue around the now erect nipple giving it one last kiss before switching to the other one, Marluxia moaned trying to get his body to do something useful. Vexen used the fact that Marluxia was arching his back to pull the man closer using one arm to wrap around his waist holding him close while the other worked on pulling the back of Marluxia's pants down. Marluxia finally got his arms to work so he could wrap his arms around Vexen's neck "Vexen…" he breathed. Vexen smirked as he finally released his nipple

"Tell me…has anyone touched you before?" Vexen asked in a husky voice. Marluxia was being so responsive, it seemed strange to Vexen. Marluxia panted as he felt Vexen pull the back of his pants down farther, shortly followed by the back of his boxers

"No." he breathed. Vexen smiled, ah so he was a virgin. That explained it. Vexen slipped his hands to Marluxia's ass, gently kneading the firm flesh of it. Marluxia moaned loudly in response, Vexen took his as encouragement and kissed along the front of Marluxia's throat looking for more sweet spots. Marluxia threw his head back in ecstasy, moaning at each kiss placed on his neck. Grinding their hips together in a desperate need for friction, Vexen slowly pulled off Marluxia's pants and boxers. Marluxia gasped suddenly knowing he was completely exposed to the other, Vexen smiled leaning back to look at the pink hair man in all his nakedness. Vexen smiled as Marluxia attempted to cover himself, pinning one hand to the bed and taking the other to kiss the palm of it Vexen smiled "No need to hide. You're beautiful." He whispered.

Marluxia blushed slightly as Vexen nuzzled his pulse softly, finally setting his hand down Vexen leaned forwarded and kissed Marluxia's forehead. Marluxia gently raised his hand in an attempt to touch Vexen's pants, his hands wouldn't quit shaking. Vexen nuzzled Marluxia's forehead gently, kissing both of his cheeks before taking a hold of his shaking hands and guiding him. As Marluxia hooked his thumbs into Vexen's pants he pulled them down slowly. Vexen almost burst out laughing when he caught a glance at Marluxia's face when he freed him from the last of the clothing. Marluxia swallowed twice, Vexen was huge! Vexen kissed Marluxia's lips again "Like what you see?" he teased, Marluxia swallowed again

"Is…is it going to hurt?" he asked. Vexen placed a soft kiss on Marluxia's brow

"A little, but I'm going to do everything I can to make it less painful." He kissed his brow again. He set three fingers against Marluxia's lips "If you let me. You don't have to do this." He whispered. Marluxia slightly opened his mouth taking in Vexen's fingers lightly sucking on them, swirling his tongue around the fingers. He _**wanted**_ to feel Vexen inside of him, him moving inside, the feeling of being one with him forever.

Vexen kissed Marluxia's forehead before pulling out his fingers, he claimed Marluxia's lips gently parting his legs. He slowly pushed the first finger into his hole getting a gasp from the younger. Vexen slowly moved his finger in, feeling that wonderful tight heat that the younger had. Pressing his second finger in Marluxia gasped and bucked up allowing Vexen more access, slowly starting to stretch his hole Marluxia whimpered "Did that hurt?" Vexen asked concerned. Marluxia barely nodded, Vexen ran his hand against Marluxia's slightly damp brow "Shhh…calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. If I didn't do this then it would have hurt a lot more." He whispered. Marluxia whimpered for a while, Vexen didn't stretch anymore until Marluxia's whimpering stop use to the feeling. Stroking his head the whole time Vexen went back to stretching his inside before sliding in his third finger.

Marluxia panted at the feeling and sensation. The whole time Vexen kept running his free hand through his hair trying to calm him down. It was working to an extent; Vexen pushed in as deep as he could gently rubbing Marluxia's prostate. Marluxia gasped loudly when Vexen jabbed his fingers against the spot, multi-colored lights exploded in front of his eyes. Vexen glanced at Marluxia's face and smiled "Hm…from your prostate." He muttered jabbing his fingers into it again a few more times. Marluxia moaned and gasped each time

"Vexen.. _ah_! " Marluxia yelped when Vexen hit it a little harder than the last few times. Vexen nuzzled Marluxia's cheek

"Hm…good to hear your enjoying it." He whispered, it took Marluxia a moment to figure out what had happened. Vexen had pushed in a fourth finger, hitting his prostate again giving it a gentle rub Vexen kissed Marluxia's forehead.

Vexen finally pulled his fingers out. Leaning forward to kiss Marluxia's forehead Vexen pushed his head in, Marluxia gasped and bucked up against Vexen. Slowly sinking into him Marluxia whimpered "Relax. You need to calm down." Vexen whispered halting while using one hand to grip onto Marluxia's and the other to run through his soft pink hair. Marluxia whimpered clutching onto Vexen's hand trying to take deep breaths. It was hard not to focus on the pain he was feeling, Vexen lightly kissed his forehead "Shh... I know you're in pain. Try not to think about it." He whispered. Marluxia whimpered for a while, how was he suppose to NOT think about it? Marluxia closed his eyes and tried to think of something else. He tried to focus in on Vexen's hand running through his hair, the warmth of his hand holding onto Marluxia's, the feeling of Vexen gently kissing his forehead, the pain suddenly lessened. At first he thought that Vexen had pulled out but no, there was still the feeling of him in him. He felt Vexen push in a little more, the pain was still there but it seemed so far away. The pain that he did feel seem to only intensify the pleasure. Opening his eyes to look at the doctor Vexen gently stroked his face "Does it still hurt?" he asked, Marluxia had to think for a minute

"Sort of through not as bad." He told him with a smiled. Vexen leaned down and kissed Marluxia's lips

"Good." He whispered. Vexen slowly pushed in until he was fully sheathed "You're so tight." Vexen chuckled. Marluxia looked worried

"Is….is that bad?" he asked. Vexen glanced at his face and gently kissed Marluxia's lips softly

"No." he simply stated before claiming Marluxia's lips again sliding his tongue into his mouth. Marluxia moaned into the kiss wrapping his arms around his neck, Vexen slowly pulled out almost completely before he pushed back in. Marluxia gasped as Vexen repeated the action, after a few thrusts Vexen increased his speed along with his strength. Marluxia moaned pulling his mouth off of Vexen's, this feeling was driving him mad! Vexen gently pulled Marluxia into another kiss as he increased his strength a little; Marluxia ran his fingers against Vexen's back getting him to moan.

Vexen wrapped one arm around Marluxia's waist bringing him closure; he released his lips and took to showering his neck with kisses. Marluxia moaned at both the feeling of Vexen taking one of his sweet spots into his mouth and the feeling of his thrusts. Moving his hips in time with Vexen's thrust Marluxia moaned loudly like a girl, burring his fingers in Vexen's long hair. Vexen slammed into his prostate getting a delightful scream in pleasure; Vexen gently took Marluxia's length into his hand slowly pumping him in time with his thrusts. Marluxia's moans were getting more frequent, Sephiroth was the furthest thing in his mind. Maybe Vexen could make everything better, make his life the way it should be. Marluxia's vision blurred as he released over Vexen's hand, some of his release hitting Vexen's chest and face. He panted as Vexen wiped his face and lick the juices off his hand and licked the small amount that had dripped onto Marluxia's chest. Vexen adjusted his position slightly so he could thrust deeper and harder into Marluxia's body. Marluxia moaned bringing himself closure to Vexen kissing at his neck, Vexen purred happily as Marluxia nipped at a sweet spot on his neck.

Marluxia could feel Vexen's release approaching, the moment that Vexen called out this name he cummed into his body. His liquids seeping into his body, Marluxia felt drunk was passion. The moment the last ribbon of cum entered his body Marluxia's weak body particularly collapsed into Vexen's strong arms. If Vexen hadn't been there Marluxia was pretty sure he would have dropped like a bag of bricks.

Vexen smiled kissing Marluxia's forehead laying him down gently on his bed, pulling out and snuggling close to him "You're forever mind." He whispered into Marluxia's ear softly. Marluxia snuggled close, maybe he could make this work. He was willing to try, his eyes demanded sleep. Closing his eyes Marluxia heard Vexen whisper something into his ear but he was too far asleep to even tell what it was. Listening to Marluxia's breathing Vexen shut his eyes with a smile on his face, wrapping his arms around Marluxia's body Vexen nuzzled his head softly "Mine." He whispered protectively before letting sleep take over.

Author Note: Yay some Yaoi finally! Sorry if the beginning was a little rushed, I just couldn't think of anything and I really wanted this chapter to mainly be around Vexen and Marluxia's moment together. I think there is like only two or three chapters left of this story! Anyways hope you liked it! And I apologize for any major nose bleeds!

Thank you for all those who either review, now watching, or fav'ed this story already! I love you all! Keep giving me reviews and faving! I like reviews! Reviewers get this cuddly Xemnas and Saix magnetic plushie set! Or this adorably plushie of Demyx! And he plays music! *Pushes button on his back and starts playing a song off of author's iPod* Aw isn't that cute! Or my newest addition….this plushie of Zexion! Aw look at his tiny Lexacon! It's so cute! Or now…plushie Marluxia and Vexen! They are holding hands! Cute!

Flamers will be attacked by Axel's flaming chakrams or experimented on by Vexen and Zexion **OR** stabbed to death by Sephiroth's _FREAKIN LONG ASS_ sword! Or all three! Or even mauled to death by Saix! __

Not sure when next update will be. Got finals all this week…hopefully soon!

-KRKCxForever


	6. Night Terrors

-Chapter 6: Night Terrors-

February 15th

Marluxia opened his eyes and was quite surprised to find Vexen sound asleep next to him. Blinking for a moment he was confused then last night flooded into his mind; Xemnas shooting himself of accident, Vexen and him talking briefly, then letting Vexen take his virginity…Marluxia blushed thinking about the last part. Vexen opened his eyes to find a blushing Marluxia looking at him; he smiled "Morning." He whispered kissing Marluxia's nose. Marluxia's blush deepened

"M-m-m-morning…" he whispered, Vexen chuckled and gently pulled Marluxia into a kiss. Once they departed he moved some of Marluxia's hair out of his face

"Hm…so cute when you're blushing." He whispered, Marluxia felt his face burn brightly. Vexen laughed again sitting up, Marluxia sat up as well watching Vexen stretch. Once he finished Marluxia looked away, oh god he had just slept with a man that he was suppose to kill! Feeling very embarrassed Marluxia glanced around the room for where his clothes had landed, he suddenly felt Vexen wrap his arms around him. Gently nuzzling Marluxia's neck Vexen purred happily, Marluxia felt himself tremble under Vexen's touch. Vexen kissed his neck gently "Hm…we probably need to take a shower." He whispered Marluxia nodded slowly. Vexen slowly picked up Marluxia carrying him bridal style. Marluxia gasped

"Ah! What are you doing?" he yelped, Vexen kissed Marluxia's forehead softly

"Carrying you." He laughed. Once in the bathroom Vexen set Marluxia on his shaky legs while he started up the shower. Marluxia normally would have ran from the room and waited until Vexen was done but something kept him in the room.

Was it because they both had seen the other completely exposed? Possibly or maybe it was the fact that Marluxia kind of wanted to see a Vexen doused in water. Once the shower was running it didn't take long to get cleaned up, while Vexen was running his fingers through Marluxia's hair getting out the last of the conditioner Marluxia suddenly turned around and kissed Vexen. He wasn't sure what brought on his sudden kiss just he felt like it suddenly. Vexen blinked surprised but kissed back wrapping his arms around Marluxia's waist bringing him close. Marluxia gently licked Vexen's lips; Vexen opened his mouth to let Marluxia fill it with his tongue. Tasting Vexen's mouth Marluxia felt weak in the knees, it felt so freakin good! Departing longer enough to get a few breaths in Marluxia crushed their mouths together again. After departing again Vexen stroked Marluxia's face breathing deeply.

"I love you." He whispered Marluxia stared at the man for a moment. Marluxia crushed their lips again this time wrapping his arms around Vexen's waist, he loved him! Marluxia had someone who loved him! Vexen taking by surprise ended up getting backed into the wall, he eagerly kissed back. Everything in Marluxia's kiss screamed that he loved him back, once they departed Marluxia kissed along Vexen's neck. Vexen smiled as Marluxia kissed about until he got a moan from Vexen. Licking the spot again Marluxia continued to just kiss that place until he took the spot between his teeth giving him a loving nip. Vexen gasped smiling at Marluxia, continuing down Marluxia took a nipple into his mouth sucking on it. Vexen gasped managing to bury his fingers into Marluxia's hair, Marluxia certainly had learned from a lot last night. Marluxia released the nipple then went to the other one, Vexen let out an airy moan. He felt Marluxia trail his kisses downwards then back up finally kissing Vexen's lips. The moment they departed Vexen panted and set his arms around Marluxia's neck "Take me." He whispered, Marluxia panted for a moment

"You sure?" he asked, Vexen nodded. Setting three fingers against Vexen's mouth the older began to eagerly suck on his fingers, Marluxia pulled them out moving slightly to push one into Vexen's hole. Vexen moaned as Marluxia pushed in the first one moving around in him, as he pushed in the second one Vexen buried his hands into Marluxia's hair. Focused on stretching his hole Marluxia purred lightly as Vexen moved one hand to lightly touch Marluxia's bottom, as Marluxia pushed in the third finger he barely touched Vexen's prostate when he heard a pleased moan come from Vexen's lips. Marluxia looked up surprised, Vexen smiled at the man

"Ah that felt good." He told him. Marluxia went back to moving and stretching his fingers every once in a while touching Vexen's prostate. When he finally pulled his fingers Marluxia leaned close kissing Vexen's cheeks, finally pushing just his head in Vexen gasped clawing at Marluxia's back. Marluxia slowly pushed in taking his time, once the man was fully sheathed Marluxia looked at Vexen. Vexen smiled "You're doing fine. I trust you." He whispered. Marluxia nodded pulling out in a similar way that Vexen had last night before sinking back in, Vexen let out a gasp. He grabbed Marluxia's hands and had them grab his hips, Marluxia looked at the man before claiming Vexen's lips in a passionate kiss. Using his hands Marluxia lifted Vexen's hips to plunge deeper into that warm tightness that belonged to Vexen alone. Vexen moaned as Marluxia made him rock slightly and increased his speed and strength every few thrusts. Getting Vexen to move his hips in time with his Marluxia purred lightly licking Vexen's neck to get the man to moan louder.

Vexen grabbed Marluxia's buttock forcing the man to go move deeper into him, moving his hips in time with the thrusts. Marluxia moved one hand from Vexen's hip to his length pumping him in time with the thrusts, Vexen let out a moan while he clawed at Marluxia's back. Moaning Vexen nipped at Marluxia's soft neck licking at a couple of Marluxia's sweet spots, Marluxia slammed into Vexen's prostate getting the older to scream in pleasure. Marluxia looked up concerned that he was hurting the male but Vexen smiled at the pink haired man meshing their lips together and making Marluxia slam into the spot repeatedly. Vexen came with a scream releasing over Marluxia's hand, Marluxia gasped soon filling the blond afterwards. Both men panted holding the other until Marluxia pulled out gasping. Vexen pulled the man into another kiss before he fumbled about with his hand turning off the water. Once he had the two men dried off along with put on some fresh clothes, Vexen and Marluxia walked to see how Xemnas was doing.

Xemnas was laying in bed staring at the ceiling, Vexen changed the bandages and applied medication. He stood up "Well that's going to heal nicely." Vexen told the mocha colored man, he turned to Marluxia "I'm going to make us breakfast." He told the man. Marluxia nodded with a smile on his face

"I'm going to stay here with Xemnas in case he needs something." He explained. Vexen smiled

"Good plan." He gently pulled Marluxia into a kiss before departing and smiling at him. He left to make food and Marluxia was trying to concentrate of breathing again. Xemnas sighed

"You're too involved with him." He stated. Marluxia blinked then looked at Xemnas

"I know…" he muttered bowing his head a little. Xemnas tilted his head slightly and narrowed his eyes

"Are those…hickies?" he asked. Marluxia quickly covered his neck

"Ah…" Marluxia couldn't think of anything to defend himself with. Xemnas's eyes widened

"No…you had sex with him?" he demanded sitting up. He regretted doing that laying back down "You slept with him?" he screamed. Marluxia blushed a tiny bit

"I…ah…I…" he shuttered, Xemnas looked at Marluxia

"Marluxia…what happened last night? You said that you were going to tell him that you and him couldn't be together!" he demanded. Marluxia rubbed his arm slightly

"Well…I went to his office were he was sitting and when I tried to talk with him…my voice just seem to get lost…then we kissed. He…called me beautiful. He was so honest…I just couldn't help but return his kisses…his embraces…he made me feel so…" Marluxia sat down. He couldn't think of what to say, he could still feel Vexen's touches from last night and this morning. Xemnas sighed covering his eyes

"No…no no no no no no! Marluxia! You can't do this to him!" Xemnas told him. Marluxia looked at the ground

"I know! But…last night he made me feel happy for once in my god damn life!" Marluxia felt like sobbing. Xemnas sighed

"Marluxia! If Sephiroth finds out he might rape Saix again!" Xemnas warned. Marluxia looked at Xemnas his eyes huge

"What?" he asked. Xemnas sighed

"When you didn't return he decided to take it out on Saix. He raped him! He made Axel watch him get rape." Xemnas looked so sad. Marluxia sniffed, his tears rolling down his cheeks rapidly "Marluxia…" Xemnas whispered. Marluxia started to bawling into his hands, he caused his best friend to get rape! The two people he promised that he would never let anyone hurt them he let them get hurt! Sobbing loudly Vexen walked into the room, he stared at Marluxia. Kneeling in front of the man Vexen gently touched Marluxia's arm

"Marluxia? What's wrong?" he asked. Marluxia looked up, Vexen looked frightened. He sniveled and wrapped his arms around the man sobbing into his shoulder. Vexen a little surprised fell on his bottom, he slowly wrapped his arms around the crying man "It's okay. I'm right here…" Vexen whispered into the man's ear lovingly.

February 22

Vexen awoke suddenly to hear screaming, racing out of his room he ran into his guest room to find Xemnas trying to hold down a thrashing Marluxia. Vexen ran over, Xemnas had five thin scratches going across his face. Marluxia's nails had blood under them and there were multiple scratches on his arms, neck and a few on his face. Thrashing about Marluxia continued to scream, Vexen noticed he appeared to be asleep "What's going on?" he asked. Xemnas grunted as Marluxia managed to get one arm free and attempted to claw at himself again, Xemnas yanked the arm away from Marluxia's face and pinned it to the bed

"He's….having a night terror I think!" he gasped. Vexen watched as Marluxia screamed and noticed he had tears streaming down his face. Vexen ran over to Marluxia's side and lightly shook him

"Marluxia wake up." He called, Marluxia arched his back and managed to swing a leg out and kick Xemnas in the stomach making the man let go of his arms in order to grap his stomach. Marluxia managed to dig into his arms more before Vexen pulled his arms away "MARLUXIA! WAKE UP!" he yelled. Marluxia's eyes opened and he panted. Cold sweat running down his body having him shake, tears still streaming down his face. Vexen reached over and gently stroked some of the tears away "Marluxia…" he whispered. Marluxia turned his head towards the voice who called his name, shutting his eyes he let more tears fall. Carefully sittng the man up Vexen embraced him "it's okay…" he whispered. Marluxia sobbed into Vexen's shoulder for a while before he finally calmed down enough to quit crying. But he still held onto the man needing to still his loving embrace, Vexen rubbed his back lightly. Glancing at Xemnas he watched the man climb back onto his feet "You okay Xemnas?" he asked. Marluxia looked at his friend with tears beginning to roll down his cheeks again

"I….I'm sorry." He muttered. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he had hurt Xemnas who had only been trying to help him. Xemnas nodded

"It's fine." He whispered. Vexen continued to hold the man for a while before letting go to clean the wounds of each of the two men.

"This might sting a little." Vexen warned as he placed a cotton ball dipped in hydrogien proxi against one of Xemna's cuts. Xemnas winced a little but allowed Vexen to clean the wounds "Does this happen a lot?" he asked. Xemnas shook his head

"He gets nightmares sometimes but not like this…" Vexen nodded then sighed, he glanced into the guestroom where Marluxia laid sleeping. He didn't appear to be having a repeat of the dream but Vexen was still concerned. Deciding that being dead beat tired wasn't going to help him Vexen climbed back into bed. Shortly afterwards Marluxia let out a whimper in his sleep, the dream was happening again

**Dream**

**Marluxia was walking down along narrow corridor, his breathe coming in short pants and gasps. Shaking slightly he rounded a corner to come face to face with a horrid sight. Saix hung from the ceiling, his mouth slightly open his eyes wide with surprise. Marluxia could see a rope tied securly around his neck, gasping he pulled Saix's cold dead body off the ceiling. A note was held in Saix's hand, taking the note out of Saix's hand Marluxia looked at the word written in fine writing **_**You are to blame.**_** Was all it read. Marluxia gasped and ran through the corridor, he found Axel next. His body laying on the ground covered in blood, huge gashes acrossed his back and neck. A single gunshot wound could be seen on his head, a note laid next to Axel's head **_**You should never be happy**_** it read. Marluxia feeling panicked ran faster only stopping to see Vexen's shiloute in front of him "Vexen!" he cried running to the blond. Vexen didn't move just stood there "Vexen?" Marluxia called, he touched Vexen's shoulder only to have the taller man fall on top of him "Vexen!" Marluxia screamed. Vexen's eyes were open, wide in shock. Blood gushing from his mouth, his chest toren opened and his heart was missing. "NO! Vexen!" Marluxia cried moving out from undereath his heavy body, grabbing a hold of Vexen's shoulder he shook the man "Please….no! You can't die…" he looked Vexen's white wings laid crumpled under his body with blood all over then "No…not my angel." Marluxia whispered. He heard foot steps apporach him.**

**Turning he saw Sephiroth holding Vexen's heart, it was still beating. He grinned showing off long pointed teeth "You could have saved them…but instead you chose love." He whispered before biting Vexen's heart in half**

"**NO! Please Sephiroth! I'll do anything but don't hurt them!" he cried. Sephiroth chuckled darkly has he grabbed around Marluxia's throat**

"**A little late for that don't you think?" he hissed. Marluxia could feel himself choking to death**

"**Please…don't…" Marluxia choked out.**

"Vexen!" Vexen heard someone shout. Opening his eyes he saw Xemnas sitting on the edge of his bed with Marluxia leaning against the wall. He was trembling

"What happened?" Vexen asked concerned. He saw five thin red marks on Marluxia's neck, like someone had been choking him "It came back?" he asked. Xemnas nodded, getting up he shoved Marluxia onto Vexen's bed

"You talk to him!" Xemnas ordered Marluxia then left the room. Marluxia shivered on the edge of the bed with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Vexen pulled the blankets back

"You want to sleep here for the night?" he asked. Marluxia nodded and scooted over to him wrapping his arms around Vexen's body. Vexen rubbed his back ever so softy "There there. Everything is going to be okay." He whispered lovingly into his ear. Marluxia sniffed and wiped his eyes, Vexen nuzzled Marluxia's cheeks "Shhh…calm down don't cry." Vexen whispered into his ear giving his cheek a light kiss. Marluxia burried his face in his shoulder

"Kind of too late for that." He muttered. Vexen nuzzled Marluxia's cheek again before gently pulling Marluxia into a tender kiss. Marluxia sniffed and eventually calmed down, Vexen rubbed his back before eventually pulling away. Making room for him and adjusting the pillows a little Vexen had Marluxia lay down, snuggling close to him Vexen gently stroked Marluxia's head trying to coax the man into sleep. But Marluxia didn't even attempt to sleep, he was still so afraid "Come on. You need to sleep." He whispered to the pink haired man, Marluxia shook his head

"It will come back." He pleaded. Vexen sighed running his fingers through Marluxia's soft hair. Vexen closed his eyes trying to think of what made him feel better when he was scared, he opened his eyes and smiled looking at Marluxia

"You want me to try singing to you?" he asked. Marluxia lifted his head a little "When I was little my mom used to sing to me in order to calm me down when I was really afraid." He explained. Marluxia nodded

"Alright. If you think it will help." He mumbled. Vexen gently kissed Marluxia's forehead before snuggling close so his mouth was by Marluxia's ear. He didn't sing at first just hummed something that sounded like a gentle melody. He eventually opened his mouth "Fühlen Sie meine Lippen auf Ihre Haut

Fühlen Sie die Wärme, die darin hineilt

Halten Sie mich näher als vorher

Es gibt nichts ich will mehr

Sieh die Sterne schimmern

Moment-Pass. Wir fangen an zu träumen

Ich sinke tiefer in Ihren Armen

Mit jedem Atem nehme ich

Wiegenlied

Und gute Nacht

, gehen Sie mein Baby schlafen

Wiegenlied

Und gute Nacht

Schlaf so, mein Baby

Wiegenlied

Und gute Nacht

, gehen Sie mein Baby schlafen

Wiegenlied

Und gute Nacht

Schlaf so, mein Baby

Heute Abend" he hummed barely loud enough to hear into Marluxia's ear. Marluxia felt his eyelids get heavy, so many questions ran through his head. What was Vexen singing, what language was he speaking, what did his words mean? Marluxia yawned and opened his mouth

"Vexen?" he called sleepily, Vexen smiled at Marluxia's attempt to ask him something

"Yes?" he asked. Marluxia wanted to ask something different but instead snuggled close shutting his eyes

"You have a pretty voice." He murmured then drifted off. Vexen smiled and kissed Marluxia's forehead settling in for the night next to the man.

"Marluxia? Marluxia!" Xemnas hissed. Marluxia moaned and attempted to ignore him, he was comfy! Xemnas reached over and shook Marluxia "Wake up! Sephiroth is on the phone!" Xemnas hissed. Marluxia's eyes shot open

"What?" he whispered. Xemnas frowned slightly

"Sephiroth is on the phone. He has a gun to Axel's head…" he stated. Marluxia tossed the blankets off and ran next to Xemnas who brought him back to the guestroom where Xemnas had his phone laid on the bed. Xemnas pushed the speaker button "Alright I brought him." Xemnas told Sephiroth. There was shifting in the background

"MARLY! PLEASE HELP!" Axel cried, he was terrified! Marluxia had to try and not scream

"Axel I'm right here. Sephiroth what are you doing to him!" Marluxia demanded. Sephiroth chuckled lightly

"Oh nothing…yet. You tried to run away." He stated. Marluxia frowned

"No, I was purchased by a friend of Vexen's. I didn't willingly run away." He replied

"That's not what Xemnas reported. He says you've gotten rather close with Vexen had his pirate friend." Sephiroth stated with a light chuckle. Marluxia looked at Xemnas who mouthed that he was sorry. Marluxia nodded

"What is it that you want?" he asked. Sephiroth chuckled, Marluxia heard him load the gun

"Watch your tone. I am still your boss. Now if you want your cousin and friend to live I suggest you get your ass back here now. You have one hour." He told Marluxia "And Xemnas! You will be punished, You failed me." He stated. Xemnas looked at the bed

"Yes sir." He mumbled. With that Xemnas hung up the phone, he looked at Marluxia "You can't run." He muttered. Marluxia nodded

"I know…but I still want to. I can't lose them through!" he stood up. Xemnas quickly located the few things that they had at Vexen's house then finally grabbed his keys to his motorcycle (A/N: Hey Xemnas would totally drive a motorcycle! I can it now, Xemnas all in leather being bad ass and singing "Get out on the highway! Looking for adventure…"). Marluxia was sitting in Vexen's room, he had left him a note. He stroked Vexen's cheek lightly

"Come on Marluxia." Xemnas called. Marluxia sniffed wiping his eyes

"I'm coming." He leaned forward and kissed Vexen's forehead "I'm so sorry. I wish I could spend forever with you. But sadly…I can't…" he whispered to the sleeping man then stood up. Within minutes Xemnas was driving down the empty streets with Marluxia clinging onto his back. Marluxia felt his tears rolling down his cheeks as he watched the road to Vexen's get smaller and smaller. Marluxia's lip quivered as he finally looked to the street in front of them "Please forgive me…I love you Vexen." He whispered.

Author Note: Don't cry! This is not the end! Anyways I counted how many chapters are left and it looks like three more after the next one. I had to add an extra chapter because the next one is like SUPER LONG! Along with a different chapter (Oh god that's already like twenty six pages and it's not even half way done with it yet!) that one might get spilt into four parts. Anyways again THIS IS NOT THE END!

Thank you for all those who either review, now watching, or fav'ed this story already! I love you all! Keep giving me reviews and faving! I like reviews! Seriously I love them! They make me super happy!

Flamers will be attacked by Axel's flaming chakrams or experimented on by Vexen and Zexion **OR** stabbed to death by Sephiroth's _FREAKIN LONG ASS_ sword! Or all three! Or even mauled to death by Saix! 

Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait! I've had the chapter done by FanFic was being weird then my internet refused to work! Anyways thanks to anyone who has review. The song by the way is originally in english. Sorry if there is a lot of errors in the german version (I ran it through a tranlator and my sister who took german thought it looked okay)! I can't remember what the song is called but I have the original english verison if you want to see what it is just send my a message!

-KRKCxForever


	7. I'm Sorry!

-Chapter 7: I'm Sorry!-

February 23rd (Midnight)

Marluxia crumpled to the ground, he held onto his sides. Sephiroth yanked Marluxia back up slapping him in the face. Saix whimpered, his wrists chained to one of the legs of the bed forced to kneel. Axel sat on the opposite side of Saix, his hands behind his back tied tightly and quivering. Xemnas sat on a nearby wall bleeding, his body littered with bloody gasps and fresh bruises, he was tied in a similar fashion to Axel. Xaldin was the only one standing through barely, he had huge gashes on his body and bruises all over his face. Sephiroth lifted Marluxia off the ground then slammed him down again, Marluxia yelped in pain "You piece of no good rotten shit! You try and hide from me!" he screamed into his face. Marluxia groaned in pain

"Please…I…I didn't…" he didn't get to finish as Sephiroth hit him again

"I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH OF YOUR EXCUSES!" Sephiroth hollered. Marluxia winced "NOW! You will be punished to the full extent! For one your off pole duty…" he began, Marluxia smiled inwardly "Saix will be doing that from now on." He continued. Marluxia looked up, Saix whimpered

"But…you said you would never…" Marluxia began

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sephiroth yelled slapping Marluxia in the face again "NOW! You will work as a prostitute from now until you die!" he told him. Marluxia weakly nodded, Sephiroth yanked Marluxia to his feet. He waved at Xaldin who brought forward a pair of handcuffs, Sephiroth hook Marluxia's hands behind his back "Now, I will be the one to take your virtue." He whispered into Marluxia's ear. Marluxia shivered, was Sephiroth going to rape him?

Sephiroth ran his hand down in front of Marluxia's pants before shoving his hand down his pants. Letting out a quiet squeak as Sephiroth slowly moved his hand further south. Marluxia's eyes went wide, no. Only Vexen was allow to touch there! Marluxia didn't even know what happened, the next thing he knew he had kicked Sephiroth against the wall. Sephiroth's eyes had fire burning in them "Please Sephiroth it's a natural…" Marluxia felt himself being throw against a wall. Groaning in pain he heard a gun being cocked, Sephiroth pointed it to Marluxia's head

"I've changed my mind. You will die!" he screamed. Just has he was going to pull the trigger there was a distinct sound of lots of guns being loaded

"FREEZE SEPHIROTH! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! DO NOT TRY TO ESCAPE! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!" someone over a megaphone shouted. Sephiroth turned around, outside lots of police lights flashed around the building "COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" the person ordered. Sephiroth looked at Marluxia

"You fucking called the police!" he snapped. Marluxia shook his head

"No! I swear I didn't!"

"Then explain them!" Sephiroth demanded pointing outside. Marluxia looked outside, Sephiroth decided that he was taking too long so he turned the gun to Axel "I won't be taken in with witnesses!" he exclaimed. As he leveled the gun with Axel's head Marluxia stood up

"NO!" he cried running. Just has the gun was pulled Marluxia dove in front of Axel, the bullet hit his side "Shit!" he cursed tumbling to the ground. After that Sephiroth yelped and fell forward, Zexion stood behind him holding a taser gun. Pulling out a pair of handcuffs he locked Sephiroth's hands behind his back, he picked up a walkie-talkie and turned it on

"This is Zexion Zhi, I need a ambulance. I have two badly beaten males, one possible rape victim, a traumatic shock male, and one male who has been shot in the side. I also have the suspect handcuffed." Zexion spoke before kneeling in front of Marluxia "Everything is going to be okay." He muttered. Marluxia closed his eyes the moment he heard the ambulance arrive, a male ran into the room

"Ah Zexi you stole the fun part!" a man with a British accent whined, Zexion snickered

"You can read him the charges and his rights if you would like." He reminded the blue eyed and blond haired male. The male made a noise

"Lux…Luxord?" Xaldin called. Luxord turned to the sound of his name being spoken. Xaldin pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the blond, his eyes were huge. Luxord stared at the man who limped over, Xaldin gently set a hand on Luxord's face. Blinked, squinting his eyes as he lifted a cautious hand up touch one of the sideburns. Those sideburns…

"Xaldin? Is that you?" he asked. Xaldin nodded slowly, Luxord's eyes went huge before he wrapped his arms around the man. Xaldin winced at the slightly pain but eventually wrapped his arms around the blond "I thought I lost you." He whispered. Xaldin smiled squeezing the man, Sephiroth scoffed

"You make me sick." He mumbled. Xaldin glared at the man releasing Luxord and kicked him hard in the head, Sephiroth made a noise then passed out, Zexion stared at Xaldin who hugged Luxord again

"Between you and me I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Xaldin whispered in Luxord's ear who chuckled lightly.

February 25th

Marluxia struggled to open his eyes, he could hear the sound of constant beeping. Opening his eyes he could see bright lights overhead, he was in a completely white room. _I am I at Vexen's?_ he wondered then shook his head. No he couldn't be at Vexen's, Vexen's bed was a lot more comfortable. Glancing around he could see a sheet that separated him from whoever was on the other side, he also spotted a familiar head of blonde hair laying on the edge of his bed. Smiling Marluxia watched the man breath deeply in his sleep, his hand was on the bed sort of stretched towards Marluxia. Marluxia shifted to try and touch Vexen's hand but winced at the pain in his side, he glanced to see his rib cage wrapped up in a bandage _Oh yeah I got shot._ He thought then looked at Vexen again, he had dark circles under his eyes _Poor guy doesn't look like he had a lot of sleep…_Marluxia thought then stretched his hand out again trying to touch Vexen's. If only his side didn't hurt so much!

Whining that he couldn't reach Vexen's eyes fluttered open, looking up he saw Marluxia looking at him with his hand outstretched. Smiling he took the man's hand intertwining their fingers "Hey." He whispered. Marluxia smiled squeezing the man's hand

"Hey." He whispered back. Vexen sat up getting more comfortable, he stared at the man for a while "You look tired." Marluxia whispered. Vexen laughed

"You've been out for a day and a half. I wanted to make sure you were okay." He told the man. Marluxia smiled

"Thank you. You're the one who called the police huh?" he asked, Vexen nodded

"Yeah." He watch Marluxia lean back a little more relaxed, he slowly released his hand. Marluxia whined then reached for it again feeling the smooth skin of Vexen's hand, Vexen pulled his hand away

"What's wrong?" Marluxia asked. Vexen rose from his seat beginning to leave "Vexen!" Marluxia called. Vexen stopped but didn't look at the man

"I…I have other people to look over." He told Marluxia. Marluxia shifted a little

"You're lying. What's really the matter?" he asked, Vexen sighed

"Look, I shouldn't be fooling myself. You obviously don't share the same feelings for me." He whispered. Marluxia shifted again to get a better look at Vexen, his face was somber

"Vexen…"

"I give you love and you run away from me." His heart ached saying this but Marluxia was constantly pushing Vexen away and it was apparent Marluxia didn't really want a relationship. Marluxia whimpered

"Vexen…"

"I think it's better we stop pretending that you feel something for me." Vexen stated and headed for the door. Marluxia whimpered louder

"No…please don't go!" Vexen stopped and shook his head beginning to reach for the handle "No! Please don't! I'm sorry!" he cried. Vexen paused for a moment

"It's my fault. I wanted to make my emotions yours." He told the pink haired man

"No! Vexen please you don't understand! I'm not sorry for pretending I have feelings for you! I do! I'm sorry for pushing you away!" he cried, Vexen didn't move away or towards the door "I…I'm sorry for pushing you away, all you've done is offer kindness to me and I kept trying to push you away when in reality I wanted to bring you closure. I'm sorry for lying to you the first night we met, I'm sorry that I ran away from you even after we got so close…I'm sorry that whenever you offer love or kindness I pushed you away. Vexen I was just so scared! I didn't another person who I cared about to get hurt, I didn't want Sephiroth to come after you! The day we met I was asked to go and kill you…" he told the man, Vexen glanced over his shoulder at the man in the bed "I went into your house and…when it came time to pull the trigger I just couldn't! I didn't understand why back then but I finally figured it out…since day one you had been taking care of me. You didn't judge me or anything…but most of all ever since I met you I…I've fallen in love you. Vexen…I love you!" he felt tears try and fall from his eyes.

Vexen turned around, there was no falseness in his voice. Crossing the room in only a few strides Vexen kneeled close to Marluxia. Marluxia looked at the man, before he got the chance to ask what Vexen claimed his lips. Marluxia quickly returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Vexen tilted his face a little and slid his tongue into Marluxia's mouth, running his tongue over every nook and cranny in Marluxia's mouth. He ran his tongue over his teeth and massaged his tongue with his over even lightly sucking on it before withdrawing letting the line of salvia that was connecting their mouth drip off their lips. Before men panted before Marluxia smiled "I think you took my mouth's virginity with that one." He whispered. Vexen smiled and pulled the man into another kiss, smiling once they departed Vexen gently kissed Marluxia's forehead before getting up to leave. Marluxia whine but Vexen smiled

"I do have other patients you know. As much as I would love to stay with you I have to help them, but starting tomorrow I have sometime off and I will spend every second with you." He smiled. Marluxia smiled slightly

"But I still don't want you to go…" he whispered, Vexen reached over and stroked the man's cheek

"I'll come back once I'm off duty at nine…okay?' he asked. Marluxia smiled and nuzzled the hand

"Alright." He muttered, Vexen gave Marluxia one last kiss before leaving the room. About eleven that night Vexen still hadn't returned, Marluxia sighed as he tried to get comfortable in his bed. Closing his eyes Marluxia sighed again when he felt someone crawl into the bed next to him, smiling he turned to see a somewhat exhausted looking Vexen laying next to him "You came back." He whispered. Vexen smiled

"Sorry I'm late. I got called in at the last minute, there was a accident and they needed my skills." He whispered back. Marluxia touched Vexen's hand lightly

"Doesn't matter…you still came back." He whispered laying his head back a little, Vexen chuckled as he took the man's hand into his own. Getting as close as he could still being careful of his injured side Vexen laid his head against Marluxia's shoulder. Marluxia brought Vexen's hand up to his mouth and gently kissed it before shutting his eyes "You should probably sleep." He whispered. Vexen smiled

"Hmmm I know…but first I'm jealous of my hand." He whispered and moved so he could claim Marluxia's lips. Marluxia giggled kissing back before withdrawing, he smiled he shut his eyes "I love you." Vexen whispered before snuggling close. Marluxia smiled rubbing his head against Vexen's

"I love you too." He whispered back. Vexen sighed contently

"I'm never going to get tired of hearing that…" he sighed then drifted off. Marluxia smiled kissing Vexen's forehead

"And I'm never going to get tired of saying it." He whispered closing his eyes to sleep.

Waking the next morning looked at the still sleeping Vexen smiling at him _I love you so much_ he happily thought. Marluxia was stiff but it was worth having Vexen snuggled close to him. Marluxia glanced over to see Xigbar standing at the end of his bed. Xigbar flashed him a grin

"Hey!" he whispered, Marluxia smiled and nodded at him "You look comfortable." He commented, Marluxia shot a glare at Xigbar then gently nuzzled Vexen's head gently. Xigbar grinned "You know." He whispered sitting on the foot of his bed "He never left your side. He was so worried about you." Xigbar told the man, Marluxia looked at Xigbar

"Really?" he whispered, Xigbar nodded

"Yeah, when he woke up and found you missing he freaked out. Dang guy ran out in his bathrobe in the rain screaming your name into the streets." He chuckled at the last bit. Marluxia gently squeezed the hand that he had been holding "I had to drag him back into his house, he took the day off so he could drive around looking for you. I've never seen him do that before." Xigbar seem to staring off at the distance "When we couldn't find you, he cried…that guy never cries…" Xigbar whispered "He got to crying so hard that I had to drive the guy home. He bawled for a long time. Half way home I got a call from him saying he had found you. He really loves you." Xigbar told the man

"I know." Marluxia whispered kissing the man's forehead lightly. Xigbar smiled at the two

"I'll leave you guys alone. Just wanted to see how you were doing." He told the man and left after that. Marluxia nuzzled Vexen's head again, Vexen blinked awake smiling

"Hi." He greeted, Marluxia smiled at pressed his lips against Vexen's. Vexen smiled and kissed back. He set his hand on Marluxia's face gently encouraging to go deeper, Marluxia happily compiled running his fingers through Vexen's hair. Turning his face a little, gently massaging Vexen's tongue Marluxia managed to get Vexen to moan quietly. Finally breaking the kiss Vexen panted with a happy smile on his face "Hm…you're certainly in a good mood for someone who had to have a bullet removed from his side." He purred. Marluxia rubbed his nose with Vexen's

"I love you." Marluxia snuggled closure. Vexen smiled rubbing noses with him again

"I love you too. What's with you this morning?" he asked. Marluxia smiled kissing Vexen's forehead

"Xigbar talked to me this morning." He told the man, Vexen raised a eyebrow

"Really? I didn't hear him."

"He was being quiet. We didn't talk long but he talked long enough." Marluxia explained "He told me about the day that you woke up and I was gone." He continued. Vexen nuzzled the hand Marluxia was still holding

"Really?" he asked, Marluxia nodded

"Yeah he said you were a wreck. That you cried…" he whispered. Vexen smiled a little sadly

"Yeah."

"That you didn't want to stop looking for me…I just…I really love you. Hearing that you were destroyed when I left…just made me know how much you love me." Marluxia whispered. Vexen tilted Marluxia's face up a little and pressed his lips against Marluxia's. Once they departed Vexen smiled

"I love you so much. Xigbar was right, I cried like a baby when I thought I lost you." He told the man stroking Marluxia's cheek "Then when I gave up hope, I found your note. I must have knocked it off my pillow. But once I found it I called the police and Zexion. I just had to find you. When I saw them bring you in on a stretcher I was terrified. I insisted that I got to take care of you, they wanted me to stay away but I pleaded with my boss and he okay'ed it." Marluxia nuzzled Vexen. Vexen smiled "Heh I also took care of Xemnas. He wasn't as bad as you but he didn't trust the other doctor." Vexen smiled at the memory

*Last Night

_**Vexen looked around the corner to see the doctors backed up against a wall, Vexen walked towards them "What's wrong?" he asked. One of the doctors frown a little**_

"_**The patient refuses to let anyone look at him." He told Vexen, Vexen peered into the room. Xemnas sat on the bed shaking. Vexen leaned back**_

"_**I handle him." Vexen informed the doctors and walked in. Xemnas looked at Vexen slowly relaxing a little "Your scaring a lot of people you know." Vexen informed the man, Xemnas watched Vexen walk over to him. He fiddled with the knife he was holding "Why did you pull a knife out?" Vexen asked as he gently took the knife from the man**_

"_**I…I panicked…" he admitted. Vexen nodded, Xemnas was so bloody and bruised**_

"_**Is there anything I need to know before I start looking you over?" he asked. Xemnas looked at Vexen**_

"_**Yeah…you shouldn't be upset with Marluxia." He stated. Vexen raised an eyebrow**_

"_**Oh really?" he asked, Xemnas nodded**_

"_**He didn't want to leave. It's just…he had a gun to Axel's head. Marluxia would do anything to protect those people that he cares about." Xemnas told the man. Vexen sighed**_

"_**Then he mustn't care much about me." Vexen mumbled. Xemnas looked at the blond for a long time**_

"_**He does…" he muttered.**_

Vexen looked at Marluxia who was snuggling close to Vexen "Once he was taken care of I focused my attention on you, I was scared when you wouldn't wake up." He whispered against his head. Marluxia sighed

"I'm sorry for scaring you." He whispered, Vexen smiled

"It's okay. Your feeling better and that's what is important to me." He told the man. The door opened and a young male doctor walked in, he stared at the two for a moment before clearing his throat

"I'm here to do a final check up before release of the patient." He stated.__Vexen slid out of the bed and helped Marluxia sit up. As the doctor work Vexen was beginning to consider punching him. He kept flirting with _**HIS**_ boyfriend, once he was done he smile "Well hot stuff looks like your clear to go. There's some papers I need to fill out then you should be out." The doctor walked out. Vexen grounded his teeth for a while annoyed when he noticed Marluxia was shivering

"You cold?" he asked, Marluxia shook his head. Vexen reached over to Marluxia who suddenly threw himself at the doctor gripping onto the man tightly. Vexen blinked "What's going on Marluxia?" he asked. Marluxia shivered again, Vexen slowly wrapped his arms around Marluxia setting his hand on Marluxia's back to rub it very softly. Marluxia shivered burying his nose in Vexen's hair

"I don't like him." He whispered. Vexen tilted his head and gently kissed Marluxia's cheek

"I don't really like him either." He whispered back. Marluxia gripped onto Vexen's shoulders

"Make him stop touching me." He pleaded. Vexen blinked

"But he isn't in the room anymore." Vexen told him. Marluxia sniffed, Vexen moved so he could see Marluxia's face. His eyes were huge and he was starting to cry "Marluxia! What's wrong?" he asked gently taking Marluxia's hands into his. Marluxia sniffed

"Sephiroth…" he mumbled, Vexen nodded

"What about him?" he asked. Marluxia sniffed again

"Please make him quit touching me." Marluxia sobbed, Vexen reached to touch Marluxia's face when Marluxia pulled away afraid

"Marluxia Sephiroth…" it finally hit Vexen. He looked at Marluxia with huge eyes "Did Sephiroth…touch you in a way you didn't want?" he asked. Marluxia's whimpers answered that question, Vexen slowly rose from his seat and peered his head out into the hallway. When he grabbed the first doctor that he saw "I need a rape kit." He whispered.

"Alright, I need you when I let go of your knees to let your legs fall to the sides naturally. Try and keep your feet together." Vexen instructed. He gently removed his hands, Marluxia let his legs fall. Whimpering he felt Vexen gently comb through his pubic hair "Shhh…calm down. This is the last test I swear." He told the man in a soothing voice

"I told you he just ran his hand against me. He didn't insert anything into me." He whimpered. Vexen sighed

"I know but I have to look over you closely." He used a pair of tweezers to remove a few hairs from the comb, Marluxia sighed

"Are you sure that you can do this?" he asked. Vexen sighed again as he set the hairs into a plastic sack

"Would you rather someone else did it?" he asked. Marluxia squeaked "I didn't think so. I figured you would be more comfortable if I did it than some stranger." He explained. Marluxia whimpered

"Can I move my legs? I think they fell asleep." He asked. Vexen chuckled lightly

"Sure." He watched Marluxia move his legs slightly. Vexen finished the labeling and documenting before he handed Marluxia his underpants and regular pants. Slipping on his clothes Marluxia waited until Vexen returned from giving the lab the samples. Marluxia opened his arms, Vexen slowly embraced the man "It's okay." He whispered. Marluxia whimpered "Do you want to see Saix and Axel?" he asked, Marluxia nodded "Alright I'll go get them." He released the man and left the room for a moment before the door opened again. Axel came flying into the room tackling Marluxia

"MARLY!" He cried, Marluxia landed on his back and winced

"Ah that kind of hurt Axel." He gasped, Axel instantly released him

"Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot that you got hurt!" he quickly apologized. Marluxia sat up and watched Saix walk in slowly, Vexen behind him. Axel bounced on the bed slightly, Vexen grabbed Axel's shoulders

"Stop doing that." Vexen instructed the red head

"Aw! I can't be excited to see my cousin?" Axel asked. Vexen raised an eyebrow

"What you're his cousin?" he asked. Axel grinned

"Well yeah!" Vexen looked between the two males, the two looked nothing a like. "Let me guess, you thought Saix was his cousin!" Axel cheered. Vexen nodded "Well nope. His mother's brother is my dad." He explained further. Vexen looked at Saix

"And you grew up with him?" he asked. Saix nodded

"We met when I was fourteen and Marluxia was twelve." He confirmed. A nurse peered her head into the room

"Marluxia? Two men want to see you, a Xaldin and Xemnas." She told him. Marluxia nodded, the nurse vanished and Xaldin and Xemnas walked in. Xigbar also bounced in

"Hey Marly! How you feeling?" he asked, Marluxia smiled holding his hand out to Vexen. Vexen smiled taking Marluxia's hand into his

"Better now that you guys are around." He whispered intertwining his fingers with Vexen's.

Author Note: I know a fluffy ending. But there is still one problem left to be solved but what could it be? Hm…any guesses?

Thank you for all those who either review, now watching, or fav'ed this story already! I love you all! Keep giving me reviews and faving! I like reviews! They make me happy!

Flamers will be attacked by Axel's flaming chakrams or experimented on by Vexen and Zexion **OR** stabbed to death by Sephiroth's _FREAKIN LONG ASS_ sword! Or all three! Or even mauled to death by Saix! __

Whooooo! Two chapters in one day! I feel proud of myself! *Pats self on back* Anyways next update might be a bit….I don't know. If I get it done this week I'll be happy, but if not this quarter's schedule is really…odd. Don't worry I still have weekends to write and first week might not be that bad but still…

-KRKCxForever


	8. Finally Over?

-Chapter 8: Finally Over?-

February 26th

"So what's going on between you and Mr. Police Officer?" Xigbar asked. Xaldin grounded his teeth

"Nothing!" he snapped. Xemnas rolled his eyes

"I highly doubt that. You certainly didn't act like nothing was going on." Xemnas pointed out. Xaldin's face went bright red

"Okay we might have been dating before I got kidnapped." Xaldin admitted with a beet red face. Marluxia smiled

"I think it's nice you guys found each other again." He told Xaldin. Vexen smiled at Marluxia squeezing his hand, Marluxia turned his attention to Vexen smiling at the man. Xaldin, whose face was bright red, looked at Marluxia

"You do?" he asked. Marluxia nodded

"Yeah. I do." He whispered. Xaldin smiled, as the group arrived in the lobby two familiar men stood there waiting for them. Zexion stood with next to Luxord; the moment Xaldin walked out Luxord rushed over and wrapped his arms around Xaldin tightly. Xaldin slightly surprised fell to his butt, laughing slightly Xaldin hugged the man. Zexion approached Vexen his head hung low. Vexen looked at Zexion, the detective sighed

"Vexen…I am so sorry for assuming that you were the villain. I just…jumped to conclusions." He muttered. Vexen smiled

"It's fine. I forgive you." He assured the man. Zexion gave a weak smile. After Luxord finally got off of Xaldin and helped him off the ground Xaldin smiled at Luxord

"You act like you haven't seen me in a month!" he laughed. Luxord wrapped his arms around Xaldin

"But it's been so much longer than that luv." Luxord mumbled into Xaldin's chest. Xaldin smiled ruffling Luxord's hair

"I know but you visited me everyday I was here." He whispered. Luxord smiled but still clung onto Xaldin

"I know but it's been so long…" he muttered. Vexen smiled at Marluxia who was smiling at the scene. Vexen squeezed Marluxia's hand softly, looking at Vexen Marluxia's smile widened. Eventually Luxord released the man long enough to get a couple of kisses, everyone sort of exchange a smile.

Once they got everyone checked out the small group decided lunch would be the best option. Sitting at a small diner together most just ordered coffee but anyone who had been held captive got 'forced' to eat something. "Why do I have to eat again?" Marluxia asked. Vexen smiled and nuzzled his lover's forehead

"Because I told you to." He laughed, Marluxia made a face

"That's not much of an argument." He pointed out. Vexen's smile grew bigger as he kissed his boyfriend (he official began calling him that) for a moment before withdrawing

"Also I am a doctor and I don't want you getting sick again, besides your going to have to get use to it." He told the man. Marluxia smiled and rubbed noses with his boyfriend. Xemnas rolled his eyes; Saix just sort of smiled weakly then glanced at Xemnas. His heart did a little flip; he had started to like this man for a while but didn't have the courage to say anything. Xaldin looked at Luxord

"Okay so he has to eat because Vexen is ordering him to but why do I have to?" he asked (Note: Xaldin didn't actually want anything but Luxord ordered for him) Luxord smiled and lightly poked Xaldin in the ribs

"Easy your too skinny!" he told the man. Xaldin rolled his eyes

"I'm twice as big as you!" he remarked, Luxord smiled

"Muscle wise yes, but weight wise I highly doubt that. Besides…" he ran a single finger over one of Xaldin's ribs "If I can feel your rib cage you are too skinny." He told the man. Xaldin pouted slightly knowing he had been beaten by his boyfriend. He had to admit, Luxord had gotten extremely clever while they had been apart. Luxord smiled

"Ah don't make that face." He told the man and lightly kissed Xaldin's cheek.

Once lunch had arrived most the captives tried not to swallow the food whole in one bite. It had been a while since they had last eaten anything (Sephiroth wasn't very good at remembering to feed his 'employees'. Most the time one of the workers would find scraps of food littered here and there or went dumpster diving and brought back food. They would then share it between them, as for Saix and Axel it usually got food once a week but most of the time it was really gross or not fully cooked.). After a while Xigbar asked a question that was on his mind

"So now that you guys are free what are your plans?" he asked. Everyone stopped eating and looked at each other, what were their plans? Xigbar blinked "What you guys seriously had no plans?" he asked. Most of the captives shook their heads

"We…we didn't think we would ever be set free. Most of us just assumed that if we did leave it would have been in a black trash bag." Xaldin stated. It took a moment for Zexion, Vexen, Luxord, and Xigbar to understand what that meant. They didn't think they would live to be free.

Most looked down and little sadden "Don't you have family you can go to?" Xigbar asked. Xaldin shook his head

"I lived out of state. I wouldn't have the money to go back. I can't even remember what on earth my last name was." He admitted. Luxord gave the man a sympathetic hug, Xemnas drew little designs in what was left of his food

"I…I can't even remember where I lived, let alone if it was in state or out of state. I don't even recall who my family was.". Marluxia remained silent, Vexen reached over and stroked the back of Marluxia's head. Xigbar looked at Saix and Axel

"What about you guys?" he asked. Axel sighed

"I can kind of remember my family but not a lot else. I'm pretty sure they think I'm dead." He told the man. Saix nodded in agreement. Vexen smiled softly at Marluxia and the others

"Well if you have no place to go you are more than welcome to stay in my house. I have room for at least three people." He told them. This made the group smile a little, Luxord hugged Xaldin from the side

"You know your always welcome at my place." He told the dreadlocked man, Xaldin smiled and hugged the man back. Xigbar smiled

"Hey one of you dudes can crash at my place! I have an extra bed!" he announced. Vexen raised an eyebrow at the man

"Why on earth do you have an extra bed?" he asked. Xigbar grinned

"Easy. Sometimes a drinking buddy would crash on it!" he explained. Vexen rolled his eyes

"Of course."

It was decided that Xemnas, Saix, and Marluxia would stay with Vexen while Xaldin stayed at Luxord's home. Axel would crash at Xigbar's place and Zexion who update them as needed (he would have offered his place for Axel to stay at except he currently was living in a one room apartment…). Before they left Luxord quickly traded contact numbers with Vexen and Xigbar in case something came up with any of them.

Once home Vexen showed Saix the guestroom and had all of them run through the shower. The day was relatively normal until late that night. Marluxia and Vexen were cuddled up on the couch while Xemnas and Saix sat side by side on Vexen's loveseat. They had been watching a movie for the better part of the night, but now they were feeling a little sleepy. Marluxia had snuggled by Vexen's shoulder, Saix's eyes kept trying to close. Within a couple of minutes there was a gasp from Xemnas, looking over Xemnas had a sound asleep Saix on his lap. Marluxia snickered, Xemnas shot a look at Marluxia 'Help me!' he mouthed. Marluxia looked at Vexen who was smiling "He seems rather comfortable on your lap." Vexen remarked. Xemnas growled slightly

"Will you please just get him off my lap?" Xemnas asked. Saix moved a little and wrapped his arms around Xemnas's waist, Marluxia and Vexen snickered again. Xemnas was feeling embarrassed by now, he liked Saix for crying out loud! Now Saix was holding onto him and did not seem to have any intent on moving. Vexen smiled

"Let him sleep. He seems comfortable. He may wake up soon." He told him. Xemnas felt his cheeks burn slightly, he glanced at the blue haired male. Saix sure did seem happy to be curled up on his lap, Xemnas smiled lightly. Within short amount of time Xemnas had fallen asleep too, his head was against the back of the couch. Saix mumbled and sat up seeming to be awake but crashed back out again this time with his head on Xemnas's shoulder. Marluxia smiled

"At least he got what he wanted." He whispered. Vexen smiled and wrapped his arms around Marluxia

"Hm yes he did. I also got what I wanted." He whispered against his neck. Marluxia smiled nuzzling the older's neck wrapping his arms around him holding him close. Tilting his face slightly Vexen connected lips with Marluxia and slowly pinned him to the couch being careful of his still healing side, Vexen leaned forward and claimed his lips gently yet again; Marluxia purred quietly and wrapped his arms around the blonds' neck "I love you." Vexen whispered against his lips. Marluxia nuzzled his face once his lips were free

"I love you too my guardian angel." He whispered.

Vexen blinked and stared at the pink haired man "What did you call me?" he asked, Marluxia blushed and tried to sit up

"Um it's nothing. Sorry." He blushed; Vexen nuzzled Marluxia's cheek softly

"No I didn't hear what you said. So what did you call me?" he asked again. Marluxia turned his head slightly

"Um…I called you my guardian angel." He admitted, blushing. Vexen blinked again "Shortly after I met you I…I had a dream that you were a angel and I started calling you my guardian angel." He felt the need to explain himself. Vexen claimed his lips again and wrapped his arms around Marluxia's lower back pressing him closer to Vexen. Marluxia moaned slightly pressing his body against Vexen's, finally removing his lips from his lover's he smiled

"I love you so much." He told him rubbing noses with him, Marluxia rubbed back

"You're not mad?" he asked. Vexen smiled claiming his lips again for a few moments, eventually withdrawing. Vexen shook his head

"No. Because that means that forever I will protect you." He held the man close and kissed him again. Marluxia smiled, he liked that idea. Vexen always protecting him and loving him, he liked that idea a lot.

Vexen rolled so Marluxia so laying on top him keeping his lips attached his the whole time. Once they broke the kiss Marluxia crawled forward a little and kissed Vexen's forehead softly, Vexen ran his fingers through Marluxia's hair having him lay his head on his chest "I love you." He whispered. Marluxia shut his eyes listening to Vexen's heartbeat

"I love you too." He murmured sleepily. Vexen chuckled continuing to run his fingers through the man's soft pink hair, he eventually noticed that his breathing had become more relaxed and steady. Vexen smiled

"Sleep well." He muttered closing his own eyes.

When he opened his eyes the lights had shifted, rolling his head to one sigh he smiled at the sight. Xemnas and Saix had been sitting on the loveseat, both dosing off before Marluxia and Vexen had their little love moment. Saix had moved to rest his head on Xemnas's shoulder while Xemnas had his head resting on Saix's head. His arms wrapped around the blue haired man keeping him close. Vexen smiled looking at Marluxia watching him breathe for a while before slowly sitting up (keeping a hold of the sleeping man so he wouldn't fall off) and carrying the man into his room, laying him on the bed.

After tucking in his lover, he walked back out to his living room and put a blanket over the two sleeping bodies on his loveseat. Smiling he returned to his room and crawled in bed with Marluxia, wrapping his arms around him bringing him close Vexen set his forehead against Marluxia's "I love you meines hat einen geschützt (My protected one)." He whispered and closed his eyes letting himself fall asleep.

Slowly opening his eyes (half expecting all of last night to have been a dream) he found himself facing Vexen who, still asleep, was smiling. Marluxia smiled back, something about him just made him smile. He studied his features for a while; how his jawline craved his face, his slightly higher cheek bones, how his bangs fell into front of those gorgeous eyes that when they opened would be green, his pale skin, the slight dimples that formed when he smiled. Marluxia snuggled closure taking in Vexen's scent, he loved this man so much. Vexen's eyes fluttered opened and smiled at the smiling Marluxia, kissing his cheek his smiled "Hm…there's something I want to wake up to every morning. You smiling at me." He whispered into the pink haired man's ear. Marluxia giggled and smiled nuzzling Vexen's neck giving the blonde doctor a squeeze "Hm…you're a cuddle bug this morning." He commented running his fingers through his soft fluffy pink hair. Marluxia nuzzled his neck again

"I keep thinking all of this is a dream. That any moment I'm going to wake up and this will all have been a dream." He whispered squeezing Vexen again. Vexen chuckled

"Trust me this isn't a dream. Besides if it was a dream it would be the best kind of dream. A dream I'm sharing with you. But this isn't a dream." He told the man and claimed his lips, once they departed Vexen smiled pushing some of Marluxia's hair out of his face "Come. I'll make breakfast." He told him and sat up. Marluxia smiled and turned so he could set his feet on the floor

"Wait…I remember sleeping on the couch. When did I move to your bed?" he asked. Vexen walked around the bed and helped him up

"I carried you here after you fell asleep." He told him.

Slowly making their way to the kitchen Vexen smiled and nudged the younger lightly "Look." He whispered and pointed to Xemnas and Saix. Marluxia smiled

"Oh that's so cute!" he whispered back. Xemnas and Saix were snuggled close together, Saix's face a few inches from Xemnas's. Both had their arms wrapped around the other tightly, they looked so happy together. Marluxia pulled his phone out of his pocket and took a quick picture of them. Walking into the kitchen Vexen set to work making food from him and Marluxia when a slight mumble came from Saix.

Watching the blue haired man slowly, and somewhat hesitantly, crawled out from under the blankets leaving Xemnas alone. Saix walked into the kitchen to be greeted by Vexen and Marluxia smiling at him. Saix blinked a few times

"What?" he asked. Marluxia smiled at Vexen then looked at his longtime friend

"Sleep well?" he asked. Saix blinked again

"Uh yeah…why?" he was so confused. Marluxia chuckled as Vexen offered him coffee

"You looked comfortable so I was just curious if you slept well." He replied and took the cup of peach tea offered to him by Vexen. Saix blinked again

"Comfortable?" he questioned. Vexen snickered

"Yes you two seemed to get rather comfortable rather quickly last night on my loveseat." Vexen commented "You like eggs?" he asked. Saix shook his head

"Allergic." He told him. Vexen nodded, he went about making breakfast for the three men that were up and about. Saix looked at Marluxia again

"What do you mean comfortable?" he asked sitting next to his friend. Marluxia grinned and held up his phone with the picture of him and Xemnas cuddled together asleep. Saix blushed bright red and covered his face "Gwah! MARLUXIA!" he hissed while his friend laughed holding his sides. "Seriously! Why did you take that?" he demanded. Marluxia smiled

"So how long you've been into Xemnas?" he asked. Saix's red face turned brighter red

"A while. But don't show him that!" he warned slightly growling, Marluxia snickered

"Why? Would it make your boyfriend upset?" he asked. Saix sighed

"He isn't aware I like him." He admitted. Marluxia's face turned serious

"What?"

"He isn't aware that I like him. So you can't tell him! I don't want to scare him off!" he looked at Marluxia with pleading eyes. Marluxia smiled

"Aw you know I wouldn't tell him. I never told Axel that you use to have a thing for him." Vexen chuckled as he set food in front of Marluxia and Saix. Vexen could see how well they got along, Marluxia smiled up at him. When they heard a distinct grunt all the men turned to see and very sleepy looking Xemnas rubbing his head. Vexen held a cup of coffee out to him

"Coffee?" he asked. Xemnas grunted and took the cup "Not much of a morning person is he?" Vexen commented, Marluxia laughed

"Oh you have no idea!" he teased. Xemnas grunted then swallowed the coffee, about then the phone rang

"Marluxia can you keep an eye on Xemnas's food? I'll go get that." He told the pink haired man. Marluxia nodded and walked over as Vexen picked up his landline "Hello Vexen Satori here." He greeted. He heard a sigh

"Hello Vexen it's Zexion. And before you ask I looked up your phone number. We might have a small problem…" he muttered. Vexen blinked

"Like what?" he asked, Zexion sighed again

"Can we meet up at your house around noon? It's something that involves everyone who is involved with this case." He told the man. Vexen nodded

"Of course."

"Good I will see you at noon." Zexion hung up after that. Glancing at the clock Vexen noted that it nine in the morning

"Wonder what that was all about…" he muttered.

**Noon**

Almost everyone but Xigbar, Axel, and ironically Zexion were sitting in Vexen's living room. The captives chatted about various things while Vexen glanced out his window. Finally a familiar car pulled up and out hopped Xigbar (quite literally) along with the other two missing people. Entering the house Axel grinned at Marluxia "Hey cous!" he called happily. Marluxia smiled at him and watch Axel leap over the back of the couch to sit next to him and Saix "How did ya sleep?" he asked. Marluxia smiled

"Good yourself?"

"Great! Much better than that bed in the room I got stuck in." he announced. Zexion entered and sat down

"I apologize for being late. My car decided to break down on the way here, luckily I was near Xigbar's house and he gave me a lift." Zexion began. Everyone nodded

"It's fine. Now what was so important that you had us all meet here for?" Luxord asked. Zexion pulled out a fairly thick folder

"Unfortunately it's not good news." He told them and flipped open the file, on the inside were multiple notes on various subjects. All of the people crowded around Zexion "Sephiroth is being given a trial. He is putting counter charges on all of you." He stated. Everyone's eyes went big, Zexion had written on several pieces of paper what the charges were and who was getting what

"Kidnapping? But I didn't kidnap Marluxia!" Vexen yelped, Xigbar looked annoyed

"Assisted kidnapping? Is that even a real thing I can be charged with?". Luxord looked annoyed to the point where he crumbled up his paper

"Kidnapping Xaldin! I would never do such a thing!" he hissed. Marluxia read over his and nearly cried

"Attempted murder, sexual harassment, and drug thief?" he felt tears drip down his cheeks at the memory of almost being raped by Sephiroth. Vexen put an arm around Marluxia's shoulders and brought him close. Xemnas stared at his piece of paper not daring to say what was on it. Only one charge was being pressed on him, murder on over thirty accounts.

Xaldin growled "Excessive use of force? Assault? Drug thief and murder on three accounts?" he read aloud. Saix broke down crying, Marluxia took his paper and read what his charges were

"Sexual harassment." Was all that was written. Axel had sexual harassment, while Zexion had excess use of force. After having to calm Saix down everyone looked at Zexion

"Yes Sephiroth has all of us charged with something. But we also have pressed heavy charges of him. He will be going on trial for kidnapping, murder, slavery, physical and mental abuse, rape, attempted rape, attempted murder, and drug thief along of selling illegal drugs. But sadly if his lawyer can convince the jury that all these stories are lies then we will have a lot of people who will be thrown in jail or place on death row." Zexion stated sadly.

Sniffing Marluxia buried his head into Vexen's arm sobbing "What do we do?" Vexen asked rubbing his lover's back. Zexion's eyes took a fierce look to them

"We fight. We fight so long and hard that there will be no way that Sephiroth will win. We have a week to get this right." He told the man "Every evening we will meet here and compile evidence against him, you all are going to have to share testimonies of what has happened to you. Particularly those who were held as captives. Marluxia, Saix." Zexion called. Both looked up "You will have to go into detail about the rape and attempted rape. It's the only way." He told the two. Both nodded.

Within a few days a lot of evidence was piled up and some good testimonies were ready however their was one problem with Marluxia "There were no results saying that he even touched you." Zexion stated. Marluxia frowned

"But he did! It felt really wrong!" he whined. Sighing slightly Zexion nodded

"I know, you've told us but unfortunately since there is no physical evidence it could be tossed aside." He noticed Marluxia looking depressed "But I assure you, I will do all in my power to get the best lawyer and even if they dismiss the charge then I will at least win the fight in the long run!" he assured the pink haired male. Marluxia sighed and nodded, Vexen sat next to the male and kissed his cheek

"Why don't you head for bed? I be there in a minute." He whispered. Marluxia rose and said goodnight to Zexion before leaving the room.

As Vexen walked Zexion the door he looked at the male "What are our chances?" he asked. Zexion sighed

"If Sephiroth gets a crappy lawyer then maybe good but sadly so much of the abuse and other things we would need audio or something to help prove our point. But if he convinces the jury he is innocent than we made lose everything we have gained…" he muttered. Vexen sighed

"Do their parents know?" he asked

"No. I want this to be done and over with before any of the families get involved." He stated then left. Vexen headed for the his room were he and Marluxia slept at night and wasn't too surprise to see Marluxia still awake but at least he was sitting on the bed.

Vexen sat down next to Marluxia in his bed, watching Marluxia shiver he gently wrapped his arms around Marluxia "What's wrong love?" he asked. Marluxia sighed clinging onto the man's arms

"I…I'm scared that I'm going to lose you again." he whispered. Vexen nuzzled Marluxia's head softly

"You're not going to lose me. I swear." He whispered. Marluxia whimpered

"But if Sephiroth wins then I'm going to lose you." He sniffed slightly. Vexen left for a moment

"Close your eyes." He whispered softly into his ear. Marluxia shut his eyes obediently, he felt Vexen set something around his neck before kissing his neck softly, then his cheeks, his forehead, the tip of his nose, and finally on his lips. When he departed Vexen smiled "Alright." Vexen had Marluxia stand up and walked him into the bathroom "You can open your eyes now." He whispered. Marluxia slowly opened his eyes, looking into the mirror he saw a necklace now fastened around his neck. The necklace was gold with half of a green heart attached to the chain; touching the pedant lightly Marluxia looked at Vexen. Vexen had a similar chain around his neck only the heart was blue instead of green. Vexen gently lifted his pedant up and set it next to Marluxia's, Marluxia's eyes widened

"They…fit together!" he gasped. Vexen nodded and gently kissed Marluxia's lips

"As long as we live we will belong together." He whispered. Marluxia stared at the man before meshing their lips together. Once they departed Marluxia set his head on Vexen's shoulder

"I love you. Thank you for everything." He whispered a few tears of joy coming to his eyes. Vexen smiled snuggling the man closely

"I love you too." He whispered and kissed the man gently. Grinning he scooped his lover carrying him to his room bridal style, taken by surprise Marluxia yelped then wrapped his arms around Vexen's neck. Laying the man on the bed Marluxia laughed

"What's all this all about?" he giggled, Vexen straddled the younger's waist nuzzling the man's neck

"Someone needs to make up for the time that I didn't get to have some personal time with you. You've got three days to make up for." He whispered connecting their lips together. Once they departed Marluxia laughed

"I was only gone for two days at the most!" he teased, Vexen smiled

"Hm. You forgot to count for tonight." He rubbed noses with the man. Marluxia smiled wrapping his arms back around Vexen's neck

"Oh silly me!" he giggled. Vexen claimed his lips again gently slipping his tongue inside of the man's mouth, Marluxia moaned into the kiss tangling his fingers into Vexen's golden locks. Vexen grabbed Marluxia's shirt pulling it over his head when they broke apart to catch a breath, instantly meshing their lips back together. Marluxia moaned loudly when Vexen released his lips and went for his neck kissing the spots the made Marluxia squirm and moan the loudest.

Marluxia grabbed Vexen's shirt pulling it over his head, Vexen's hands ran over Marluxia's body feeling his every inch of skin. Marluxia took in Vexen's scent through the stands of hair that fell around him, kissing a few of the strands Vexen smiled as he got Marluxia to gasp when Vexen took a nipple into his mouth. Marluxia ran his fingers against Vexen's back pulling the older down on top of him. Vexen purred pleased as Marluxia arched against the man, taking the other nipple into his mouth Vexen wrapped his arms around Marluxia pulling him close releasing the nipple so he could kiss the man. The rest of their clothes fell to the floor quite easily, both men kissing and feeling the other's skin. Vexen leaned back slightly running his hands down Marluxia's side "If you get scared tell me." He whispered as he trailed his hands against Marluxia's thighs and soon running them on the inside of them. Marluxia moaned as Vexen gently clasped his hands around his length lifting it up slightly for his mouth to kiss softly. Darting his tongue out Vexen slowly swirled it around the base of the member before slowly taking the length into his mouth. Sucking it softly Marluxia moaned bucking his hips into that sweet mouth of his, Vexen bobbed his head at the pace that Marluxia was giving him

"Vexen…" he breathed, Vexen hummed softly causing Marluxia to groan picking his pace up a little. Vexen ran his tongue on the underside tasting the precum that leaked heavily from the younger's body, the moment he felt the younger getting close he moved his mouth back up to just the head sucking on it vigorously wanting the younger to have release. Marluxia panted attempting not to release, what if it made Vexen mad? Marluxia pants got harder before screaming as he cummed into Vexen's awaiting mouth. Marluxia instantly froze "Vexen…I…am…very…sorry." He panted. Vexen smiled letting the member fall from his mouth, crawling up to kiss the man. Marluxia could sort of taste himself on Vexen's lips, but it was sweet. Vexen slowly withdrew with a smile on his lips

"I want you to feel just how much I love I feel when I'm with you." He whispered. Kissing the man again Vexen left briefly before returning to the man, he gently parted his legs pushing a finger into the younger. Marluxia moaned at the sensation "Hm…does that feel good?" he asked. Marluxia moaned in response

"Yes." He moved his hips slightly letting Vexen move in deeper. Vexen pushed in another finger starting to stretching the man's insides "Ah! Vexen…you did something different…it feels different!" he moaned. Vexen smiled pushing further feeling around for the younger's prostate

"Hm…this isn't taking as along as it did last time." He purred pleased. Marluxia moaned and bucked up slightly

"Ah! Vexen right there!" Marluxia moaned, Vexen slid in a third finger jabbing the spot again. Vexen finally pulled out his fingers replacing it with his length, once fully sheathed Vexen watched Marluxia moan and squirm trying to pull Vexen closure "Ah!~ This feels awesome!" he moaned. Vexen smiled

"Hm…lube was a really good idea. You are reacting so sexily!~ It's quite the turn on." Vexen purred. Marluxia moaned as he felt the first thrust happen encouraging the man to move harder and faster. Vexen obliged quite eagerly, pushing further into the man's body, Marluxia didn't even need time to adjust as he moaned moving his hips in time with Vexen.

Vexen lifted Marluxia's hips a little bit to dive even deeper into the man's body. Marluxia felt Vexen grip his length pumping him in time with each thrust, moaning rather loudly Marluxia buried his fingers into Vexen's hair pulling the man closer to him. Both panting and gasping for breath, Marluxia screamed as he released over Vexen's hand being followed by Vexen into Marluxia's body. Managing to hover over the younger Vexen kissed Marluxia's slightly damp brow, Marluxia ran his hands over Vexen's strong arms. Pulling Marluxia up slightly Vexen flipped him over onto his stomach, managing to climb to his hands and knees Vexen started to thrust into his again. Marluxia moaned arching his back lifting his butt higher into the air, Vexen used the leverage to hit Marluxia's prostate dead on. Marluxia moaned and gasped "Harder…" Marluxia panted, Vexen ran his hand down the arch in Marluxia's back before slamming into the male harder. Marluxia moaned and attempted to keep up with Vexen's thrusts. Vexen came straight into Marluxia's body again while Marluxia spilled over the sheets. Panting Marluxia looked at the male slowly getting off his hands before leaning against his chest, Vexen wrapped his arms around Marluxia kissing his neck softly

"You seem to be rather enjoying this." He whispered. Marluxia nodded rubbing his head against Vexen's

"I love you." He panted, Vexen smirked

"I love you too." He whispered. Marluxia set his hands against Vexen's butt pushing Vexen a little deeper into himself moaning loudly. Vexen smirked "You still want to keep going?" he asked, Marluxia nodded

"It just feels so good! I don't want this feeling to end." He gasped. Vexen squeezed the male

"I will do all in my power to make sure it doesn't. Remember…" he whispered, gently lifting his end of the pedant up to Marluxia's "We belong together, and I refuse to let Sephiroth take you from me again." He whispered. Moving his hips slightly Marluxia moaned feeling Vexen stirring again, grabbing his hips Vexen assisted Marluxia with this round. After a while he removed one hand to tilt Marluxia's face towards him, meshing their lips together Marluxia moaned as Vexen slammed repeatedly into Marluxia's sweet spot. Vexen removed the hand from Marluxia's face to his length pumping in time again, Marluxia use his hands to grip onto Vexen. They came at the same time, both panting then collapsing on the bed. Vexen smiled pulling out and snuggling close to Marluxia "I love you so much." He whispered. Marluxia smiled looking at the man

"I love you too. Could I get you to do me a favor?" he asked, Vexen nodded "Would you sing me to sleep? I like it when you sing. It's comforting." He whispered. Vexen smiled

"Alright. Come here." He whispered pulling the man close setting his mouth next to Marluxia's ear, Marluxia wrapped his arms around the man. Vexen hummed into his ear until he finally opened his mouth "Love of mine some day you will die

But I'll be close behind

I'll follow you into the dark

No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white

Just our hands clasped so tight

Waiting for the hint of a spark

In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule

I got my knuckles brusied by a lady in black

And I held my toungue as she told me

"Son fear is the heart of love"

So I never went back

You and me have seen everything to see

From Bangkok to Calgary

And the soles of your shoes are all worn down

The time for sleep is now

It's nothing to cry about

Cause we'll hold each other soon

The blackest of rooms

If heaven and hell decide

That they both are satisfied

Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you

When your soul embarks

Then I'll follow you into the dark

Then I'll follow you into the dark" he sang softly listening to Marluxia's light breathing. Closing his eyes Vexen squeezed the man and to his surprised Marluxia squeezed back. Vexen chuckled lightly before drifting to sleep.

Xemnas rolled over, noticing a figure sitting on the opposite bed he sat up quickly ready to defend himself but noticed it was Saix. He seemed to be thinking quite hard, he had his legs pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. Xemnas tilted his head "Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked in a whispered. Saix shook his head

"Why? I would just wake up again afraid." He whispered back, Xemnas stared at the man for a while

"What do you mean?"

"I've been having nightmares. Why sleep?" he muttered. Xemnas moved slightly

"You want to talk about it?" he asked. Saix remained silent for a while before sighing and walking over to Xemnas's bed

"Sure." He muttered. After explaining what happened in the nightmare Saix also spoke about how he was really scared about the trail "What if we lose? What if Marluxia loses Vexen? Would Sephiroth murder both or hurt him like he did me? What if…" he spoked

"What if the sky falls on top of us!" Xemnas cried quietly. Saix blinked "Saix…I guarantee that I will do everything in my power to protect you." He promised. Saix tilted his head to the side

"Xemnas…why have you always been so willing to help me?" he asked. Xemnas felt his face turn slightly red

"Um…I…it's just…I" he couldn't get his words to work. Saix tried to press him, Xemnas set his head against his knees "It's just…someone who I care about deeply I'm worried that I'm going lose them and that they think I love them for pity's sake." He muttered. Saix moved slightly closure to Xemnas

"Huh…we are in the same boat." He muttered. Xemnas raised an eyebrow

"Really?" he asked, Saix nodded

"Yeah. I really like the person a lot but they might think that I'm just looking to get fucked again. But I don't! I just want to feel loved by someone who loves me back." He muttered.

Xemnas smiled at Saix "Maybe one day we can tell the person we love that we love them.." he whispered moving a little closure. Saix smiled at the man

"Maybe…" he whispered leaning closure to Xemnas, the two found themselves kissing tenderly. Slowly departing Xemnas smiled at Saix

"I love you Saix." He whispered and stroked Saix's cheek lightly. Saix smiled a slight blush on his face appearing

"I love you too…Xemnas." He whispered before the two connected lips again.

Author Note: Awwww! Fluffy ending to the chapter! I know they characters were OC but I don't care! I think that this is how they would act. So yeah the trial with Sephiroth happens next chapter but it takes up two chapters! It's taking so FREAKIN LONG! Gwah! I think my brain died from having to read different charges and what works and doesn't work for evidence and how it might go. Also my fingers hurt from having to type so much!

Thank you for all those who either review, now watching, or fav'ed this story already! I love you all! Keep giving me reviews and faving! I like reviews! Seriously I love them! They make me super happy!

Flamers will be attacked by Axel's flaming chakrams or experimented on by Vexen and Zexion **OR** stabbed to death by Sephiroth's _FREAKIN LONG ASS_ sword! Or all three! Or even mauled to death by Saix!

All you all got spoiled on VexMar day! A new story from me plus the next two chapters of this story! You are all awesome! __

-KRKCxForever


	9. Sephiroth VS the People

Chapter 9: A Trial For Love

Vexen shook Marluxia's shoulder "Come on sleepy head. You need to get up." He whispered. Marluxia moaned and waved his hand at Vexen

"Five more minutes." He yawned and rolled over. Vexen smiled and shook Marluxia again

"You said that fifteen minutes ago, come on. You need to get up and shower." He shook Marluxia one more time before the male sleepily sat up and rubbed his eyes "See was that so hard?" he asked and kissed his cheeks lightly. Marluxia smiled at Vexen

"Hm…kind of but it was worth to get a kiss." He muttered. Vexen smiled

"Come on. You need to shower, also I left the suit you need to wear in there." He told the man giving him a quick kiss on the lips before he handed Marluxia a towel. Marluxia smiled

"Hm…it would be more fun if you joined me." He whispered. Vexen smiled and nuzzled him

"Hm…someone wants to reenact our last shower together huh?" he asked "Very tempting but sadly I have to go try and wake up Xemnas and Saix. Rain check?" he asked. Marluxia pouted a little but smiled

"Alright. I'm holding you to that." He told the blond getting out of bed. Vexen smiled and nodded in agreement.

Once Marluxia had stepped out of the shower and was in the suit he walked towards the guestroom. He spotted Vexen standing at the door smiling, walking over he wrapped his arms around his waist "What's got you smiling?" he asked. Vexen smiled and pointed

"Looks like someone finally go the guts to say something." He remarked. Marluxia smiled as he saw his best friend curled up in Xemnas's arms, they apparently hadn't done anything last night since both were still dressed but they seemed happy. Vexen smiled at Marluxia "I feel bad for waking them up." He told the pink haired man. Marluxia grinned

"Well Xemnas won't wake up easily unlike me. Care if I did it?" he asked. Vexen shook his head; Marluxia's grinned grew wider "Good. Just promise to save me if Xemnas comes after me with a knife." He told his lover then walked over to the bed and picked up the end of the sheet by Xemnas's feet and flapped it screaming 'Wind Tunnel!' once Xemnas sat up looking very surprise Marluxia hid behind Vexen and grinned.

Xemnas blinked then growled at Marluxia, Saix whined then sat up rubbing the sleepy seeds out of his eyes. Xemnas glared daggers at his grinning friend; he pointed a finger at him

"You know I hate it when you do that!" he snapped, Marluxia smile innocently

"Who me?" he asked. Vexen rolled his eyes

"Come on. Go run through the shower and eat something, we have to leave for the trial in two hours." He ordered and tossed them their suits, both men nodded. Marluxia smiled at Vexen and wrapped his arms around the man "Something bugging you?" he asked the younger. Marluxia shook his head

"I love you. I just want you to know that." He whispered. Vexen smiled and squeezed the man back before gently kissing him

"I love you too. I promise everything will be fine." He told the man and released him.

-At Court

"Marluxia quit fidgeting!" Vexen hissed. Marluxia shifted in the wooden chair that he was sitting on

"I can't help it! I'm nervous!" he told the man. Vexen smiled and gently wrapped his arms around his waist

"Calm down. We will win. The lawyer will do his best to help." He whispered. Marluxia smiled and nuzzled Vexen very gently. Luxord slipped his hand into Xaldin's squeezing it lightly; Xaldin looked at the man and set his head against Luxord's

"I'm never leaving you alone again. I don't care what that man's lawyer says, he is a man with no limits to his evil." He whispered. Luxord nodded, Saix cuddled close to Xemnas who simply stroked his head. As a moment passed Zexion entered taking his seat next to Axel, after that Xigbar waltz in but instead of sitting down he set a brief case on a desk filled to the brim with notes. Marluxia blinked

"What is going on?" he whispered to Vexen, Vexen smiled

"Zexion said he would get the best and he did. Xigbar has never lost a case as of today." He told the man. Marluxia smiled

"Huh so he is a lawyer. Never would have guessed from how he acts." He remarked. Within a few moments the bailiff entered, Vexen slipped his hand into Marluxia

"Here we go." He muttered.

The bailiff raised a hand in a motion to silence the court; he waved to a pair of guards on the other side of the room. The guards nodded and walked into the court with Sephiroth in a prison suit and his wrists handcuffed together. His lawyer looked like he was fresh out of law school and he fidgeted a lot. Sephiroth glared at the captives then sat down. The bailiff took a deep breath "Court is now in session. In the case of Sephiroth versus the people, the honorable Judge Larxene will be presiding. All rise for the judge." A woman with medium length blonde hair (two pieces stuck up like antenna) and bright green eyes walked into the room. Taking her seat behind the judge's stand she nodded

"You all may be seated." She announced which at that point everyone in the court sat.

"Sephiroth is charged with murder, attempted murder, rape, attempted rape, mental and physical abuse, illegal drug selling, kidnapping, and slavery. How does the defendant Sephiroth Blood plead?" the bailiff turned to look at the man in question. Sephiroth smiled

"Not guilty." He told the man. The bailiff nodded

"Sephiroth has pressed counter charges of murder, sexual harassment, excessive use of force, and kidnapping along with assisted kidnapping." He announced. Marluxia swallowed thickly "Opening statements. Prosecution will lead." The bailiff nodded to Xigbar. Xigbar rose and walked to the center of the courtroom

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury and court the defendant pleads that he is innocent of all his crimes. But as you will see the man has put his so called employees through so much pain and sorrow that there is no way in any shape or form that he is innocent." The man stated then sat back down. The judge nodded to Sephiroth's lawyer, the man rose trembling a little

"L-l-ladies and gentleman of the court, m-m-my client has had n-n-nothing but lies told about him. He is completely in-n-n-nocent." The man stated before he sat back down. Xigbar grinned _Ah fresh out of law school. Such a noob._ He thought. The bailiff nodded

"Alright prosecution may call up your first witness." The judge announced. Xigbar nodded

"Prosecution calls Vexen Satori to the stand." Xigbar announced, Vexen's eyes widen a little

_Why me?_ He wondered but rose from his seat. Once he approached the stand the bailiff held out a bible having Vexen put his right hand on the book

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?*" he asked, Vexen nodded

"I do." With that he was allowed to sit down on the stand, Xigbar walked up to him rather gracefully

"So Mr. Satori where were you the night of the January 31st approximately around the time of forty five minutes before six?" he asked.

"I was driving home from work." Vexen answered

"And did you go straight home or did you stop?"

"I stopped by the old laundry mat."

"And why did you stop?"

"Because I thought I saw something in the alleyway."  
"And was there anything in the alleyway?"

"Yes."

"And what was in the alleyway?"

"Marluxia was in the alleyway and he appeared to be unconscious."

"So what did you do with Marluxia?"

"I brought him home, took care of a couple of injures, fed him food, and cleaned him up."

"Did Marluxia stay with you that night?"

"No. He returned to work."

"Should he have returned to work?"

"No. He wasn't in good condition."

"So why did you bring him back?"

"Because when his boss called him he looked scared when I suggested he asked for time off. So I brought him back."

"So then what happened on the night of February 1st?"

"I went to the place he worked at and later after leaving the place we saw him standing out on the corner selling himself and you grabbed him for me and we brought him back to my home. Then I took care of him again until he was in better condition."

"And what was his condition when you brought him home?"

"He was having slight trouble breathing, his body was bruised and beaten, he had two cracked ribs and slight factor in the shoulder, and his throat was red, irritated with slight sign of white bumps. He was later confirmed to have a mild case of strep throat and had pneumonia. He was also a little underweight." Vexen had to take a breath after that, it was a lot to say in one answer. Xigbar nodded

"And on the night of February 14th what happened?"

"Xemnas appeared and accidentally shot his right hip. I took care of that."

"So you took care of him then the morning of February 23rd?"

"I woke up and he was missing along with Marluxia. I spent the day looking for them."

"Then later you found a note 'Evidence D' written by Marluxia stating what?"

"That he would like to have stayed with me but something had come up."

"Then what did you do?"

"I called the police and investigator Zexion. Then was called into the hospital where I work and took care of Xemnas and Marluxia. They along with Saix have been living with me ever since." Vexen finished. Xigbar smiled

"Thank you . I have no further questions." He left the man after that. The judged nodded letting the scribe* finish the last sentence he was on

"Does the defense choose to cross examine at this time?" she asked. The lawyer rose

"The d-d-defense does." He answered. The lawyer trembled as he walked up to Vexen "Mister Satori, you claim you work at a hospital why didn't you just bring Marluxia there?" he asked

"It would have taken an extra fifteen minutes to get there and I didn't know how bad his condition was so I didn't know if I had a lot of time on my hands."

"You claim that you saw Marluxia selling himself and someone else grabbed him. Who was it?"

"Xigbar."

"So you know the prosecution personally?" he asked.

"Objection! The question is not relevant to the case!" Xigbar shout standing up from his chair. Larxene seemed to consider this for a moment

"Objection is sustained. The jury will dismiss the last question asked by the defense." Larxene announced. The lawyer cleared his throat

"Mr. Satori what is your relationship with Marluxia?" he asked,

"Objection! Question is irrelevant!" Xigbar shouted

"Overruled. Witness will answer the question." Larxene told the man, Vexen cleared his throat

"I am in a personal relationship with him."

"You two ever have sex?"

"OBJECTION!" Xigbar shouted louder than last time

"Sustained I don't even need to know why! Last question will be dismissed. The cross examination is over! Mr. Satori you may return to your seat." Larxene nodded at Vexen. The man rose and returned to his chair "You may call up your next witness." Larxene told Xigbar.

"Prosecution calls Marluxia to the stand." Marluxia swallowed and slowly stood up walking towards the stand. The bailiff held up the bible as Marluxia slowly put his right hand on the book

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I do." Marluxia nodded, with that he sat down on the chair. Xigbar smiled at Marluxia, Marluxia glanced at Vexen who mouthed 'It is going to be alright.' Marluxia swallowed thickly

"So Marluxia how long have you been working for Sephiroth?"

"About…" Marluxia had to hold up his fingers and count for a moment "Seventeen years now."

"So you began working for him when you were twelve correct?"

"Correct."

"Did you willingly choose to work for him?"

"No. He kidnapped me and I was forced to work for him."

"And why was that?"

"Because he held my cousin and best friend captive. He threaten to hurt them."

"So you started working for him doing what?"

"Originally I was just a waiter. When I turned nineteen he started having me do dancing and stripping on the pole."

"Did you ever like doing the stripping or dancing on the pole?"  
"No."

"Did you ever tell Sephiroth this?"

"Yes."

"Did you listen to you?"  
"No. He just slapped me in the face and told me to quit being such a cry baby."

"So Sephiroth wasn't afraid to use physical force on you?"

"No, he used it a lot actually."

"Did he ever do it to the point were you couldn't move but he still had you work?"

"Yes. A lot."

"And if you ever felt ill or got sick did he let you take time off?"

"No. Just told us to suck it up."

"How many others were with you?"

"Just Xaldin and Xemnas."

"Now did you go home after work?"

"No, we lived at the club."

"Where?"

"In one of the rooms in the back."

"Was it suited to have people living there?"  
"No. It was just some dirt flooring and a single window that was barred."

"Was it insulated?"

"No. Well I don't think it was it got really cold at night."

"How about beds? Mattress, blankets that sort of thing?"

"No."

"Considering with what Vexen mentioned, did he feed you at all?"

"No. If we got food it was because we either stole the food and share it between us or we went dumpster diving."

"Okay so on the night of January 31st what were you doing in the alleyway?"

"I had slipped and dropped a dish. Sephiroth hit me in the head with a different dish; I remember being told to take out the trash. I remember throwing it into one of the large containers then the next thing I woke up to was being in Vexen's house."

"When you returned to work that night what did Sephiroth do?"

"He…he punished me."

"How?"

"He threw me against a wall and yelled at me."

"Anything else."

"He told me to go and kill Vexen. But I couldn't, when I told him that I failed he dunked my head underwater and kicked me. The next morning he told me I was going to do all the pole runs. And that he wanted me to be a prostitute." Marluxia didn't feel the need to hide the fact that he was suppose to kill Vexen. Xigbar nodded

"Then what happened?"

"You showed up and I fell asleep in your car. When I woke up I was back at Vexen's."

"So we know he took care of you, why did you and Xemnas return to Sephiroth?"

"He…he was holding a gun to Axel's head! I got scared and went back."

"He punished you again I can assume."

"Yes."

"Did he do anything different than other times?"

"He tried to rape me."

"How far did get?"

"Not far. He had just ran his hand down there and I freaked out and kicked him. He fell against a wall and when I tried to say I was sorry he hit me then said he was going to shoot me."

"Then the police showed up?"

"Yes. He was going to shoot Axel, maybe everyone in the room and I defended him."

"Which led to the bullet in your side."

"Yes." Xigbar smiled at the man

"Alright. I have no further questions. Thank you Marluxia." He headed back to his seat

"Does the defense wish to cross examine the witness?" Larxene asked.

"The defense does." The man stated. Walking up to Marluxia the lawyer looked at him

"You ever kill anyone?"

"No! I usually didn't get sent on 'Assassination' runs." His eyes looked confused. The lawyer watched him

"So in the place you live you claimed that Sephiroth never let you get medical help. But you must have gotten sick eventually, it's human nature! How did you get better if you receive no medical help?" he asked a slight smile appearing on his face. Marluxia looked a little ashamed

"We would steal the medication." He admitted

"From where?"

"Anywhere really. Most of it came from places we did assassin or threat runs to."

"So you would steal from a store?"

"Only if it was absolutely necessary!"

"Have you ever stolen anything?" he asked. Marluxia looked at his hands

"Once…" he admitted. The lawyer smiled pleased

"And who did you steal from?"

"Um….I can't recall his name but…it was someone I had to do a threat run for…" Marluxia could still remember that day clearly…

***About two years ago…**

_**Xaldin rolled over, he opened his eyes noticing that Xemnas wasn't curled up next to him. Marluxia was still asleep; he reached over a shook him lightly "Marluxia? Wake up!" he hissed, it was still too early for them to be up. Marluxia made a noise then rolled the other way "Marluxia seriously! Xemnas is gone!" he hissed. Marluxia's eyes sprang open and he sat up looking at Xaldin**_

"_**What?" he whispered. Xaldin pointed to where Xemnas had been earlier**_

"_**He's gone!" he hissed. Marluxia glanced around; there was no way to get out! The only window in the room was barred and way to high to get to. There was a coughing noise from one of the corners of the room, Marluxia looked towards it. He heard the sound again then the noise got really loud. Xaldin and Marluxia got up walking towards the noise. Through the little light in the room they could see a form huddled in the corner**_

"_**Xemnas?" Xaldin called. The form coughed and wheezed again for a while, walking over Xaldin gently shook the figure "Xemnas? What's wrong?" he asked. Xemnas's only response was a bark like cough that made him wheeze for air afterwards. Xaldin gently pressed his hand to Xemnas's forehead "He's running a fever." He whispered. Marluxia watched as Xemnas coughed yet again**_

"_**What do we do?" he asked, Xaldin sighed**_

"_**I don't know what we can do. You know what Sephiroth does when we ask for help of any sort!"**_

"_**But it sounds like he's choking!"**_

"_**We can't do anything. Or Xemnas might be hurt." He told the man. Marluxia looked at Xemnas who was gasping for air**_

"_**I wish we could do something though." He muttered.**_

_**-Later**_

_**As Marluxia backed out of the room the male sat there looking at him. Once out of the room Marluxia quickly sprinted towards the back door, he held the money that man had given him. He heard the man talking on the phone, Marluxia had just run pass the kitchen when he noticed there was a pack of Dayquil on the table. Marluxia looked at the box for a long time before slowly picking it up 'I don't like having to do this…but I don't want Xemnas to die either.' He thought then ran out the door after shoving the box into his pants pocket.**_

_**Upon returning Marluxia gave the money to Sephiroth and returned to the room. Xaldin was leaning over Xemnas whose cough had gotten worse during the day, the man coughed hard enough for a little phlegm to come out. Marluxia kneeled next to Xaldin**_

"_**Any better?" he asked. Xaldin shook his head**_

"_**No. I think he's getting worse." Marluxia nodded and reached into his pocket setting the box by Xaldin then retreated to a different corner. Xaldin picked up the box and looked at it "Dayquil? How did you…" he began. Marluxia sighed**_

"_**I took it out of the last house I did a threat run in." he muttered. Xaldin nodded at the man tearing open one of the packets. Picking up one of the bottles of water the three had managed to snatch he twisted open the lid and handed it to Xemnas. Xemnas didn't even ask as he popped the pills into his mouth and swallowed. He coughed afterwards. Marluxia sighed setting his head against his knees 'I hate the fact that we have to steal in order to get little things like medication!' he thought. Within a hour or so Xemnas's cough had gotten farther apart, Xaldin walked over to Marluxia**_

"_**I know it bugs you when you have to steal things but…I think you did the right thing. It may not be much but it still is enough to help Xemnas feel better." He told the man after sitting next to him. Marluxia sighed**_

"_**But it still bugs me." He whispered.**_

Marluxia glanced up at the lawyer

"So you stole from a poor defenseless person." He smirked

"Xemnas was sick! It sounded like he was choking!" Marluxia cried

"On top of that you also lied to Vexen the moment you met him about your job right?"

"Well yes but…"  
"No buts! You lied so how do we know you didn't just make up that Sephiroth had touched you like you claimed he did?" he demanded. Marluxia's eyes started to fill with tears

"Why would I lie about something like that?" he cried. The lawyer shrugged

"I don't know. Because your saving your boyfriend's butt or because you don't want to admit that you're a liar." He suggested. Marluxia sniffed, a few tears escaping his eyes. He seem to withdraw himself from the situation, sniffing harder trying to keep the tears at bay

"I make a motion for the witness to step down from the stand do to emotional stress!" Xigbar shouted. Larxene nodded

"Motion is passed. Marluxia you can step down from the stand." She told the man. Marluxia practically ran off the stand and into Vexen's awaiting arms. He cried into the man's shoulder, Vexen slowly stroked the back of his head

"Shhh…it's okay." He whispered, Marluxia sniveled "Shhh…I'm right here." He tried to calm the man.

After a moment Larxene gave Xigbar the okay to call the next witness "I call Xaldin to the stand." As Xaldin rose to leave Luxord squeezed his hand one more time before letting it slip out of his hand. Xaldin was sworn in and he took his place on the stand "Xaldin can you confirm that what Marluxia has told us is true?" Xigbar asked. Xaldin nodded

"Yes what he says is true."

"When did you start working for Sephiroth?"  
"When I twelve. I'm thirty seven now so about twenty five years now."

"What did you do while you worked there?"

"I was typically the bodyguard during the shows. I would be sent on threat and assassin runs too."

"When Marluxia vanished what did Sephiroth do?"

"At first he thought maybe he had gotten lost, but when four days had passed he became enraged. He hit me saying it my fault Marluxia was missing; he then took it out on Saix. He sent Xemnas to go kill off him and Vexen, when Xemnas failed to return he hit me again saying it was my fault."

"And what about the night when Marluxia and Xemnas returned?"

"He beat up Xemnas, and began beating Marluxia. Towards the end of him punishing him he told Marluxia is was going to take his virtue and when he touched him inappropriately Marluxia instinctually kicked him. Sephiroth got mad and was going to shoot him, when the police arrived he was going to shoot everyone in the room. Luckily Marluxia protected Axel and Zexion knocked him out with a taser."

"Thank you Xaldin, no further questions." Xigbar left. The defense yet again wanted to cross examine. When the lawyer approached the bench he seemed a little annoyed

"So Xaldin you did a few assassin runs. How people have you killed?" Xaldin looked a little ashamed of himself

"Three." He told the man. The lawyer grinned

"Have you stolen anything?"

"Yes."

"And what was it?"

"I…I stole a box of bandages."

"Why?"

"Marluxia had gotten a nasty cut and we just didn't want it getting infected." He explained.

"But never the less you stole from someone! Not to mention you're a murder!" Xaldin growled a little. The lawyer looked at the man confused

"You think I liked having to kill people? You think I enjoyed watching their families sob over their loved ones dead bodies? Do you think I liked having to steal little things like a box of bandages to help my friend?" he asked. The lawyer huffed

"I ask the questions here Xaldin." He stated. Xaldin glared

"Well I didn't like having to kill people! I also didn't like having to steal to keep us somewhat healthy." He stated. The lawyer seem to forget the rest of his question and said that he no one other questions. Xaldin was allowed to return to his seat where Luxord instantly clung onto him.

Xigbar called Xemnas up next. His questions were similar to those he had asked Marluxia and Xaldin: how long had he been working for Sephiroth (Twenty five years), is what Marluxia said about the treatment true (Yes), and what he mainly do (Assassin runs)? Once Xigbar was done the defense yet again wanted to cross examine. He looked at Xemnas with something that looked like disgust in his eyes

"How many people have you killed?"

"Over thirty."

"I bet you enjoyed it didn't you?"

"No."

"Can you say anything more that two words max?"

"Yes. I just choose not to."

"I request that this murder's testimony is stricken* from the court case." The lawyer demanded. Larxene raised an eyebrow

"Why?"

"He is guilty for murder and he even out right says he did it!"

"Your honor! Xemnas was force to murder! He has not shown or said anything that says he wanted to!" Xigbar shouted

"Never the less he is still a murder!" Xemnas watched as the two men fought for a while longer. He glanced at Sephiroth who had a death glare on his face; he grew a creepy grin 'Murder.' He mouthed. Xemnas shuddered a little then watched him mouth it more and more. Soon Xemnas turned his face away and covered his ears; he rocked slowly in his seat

"Stop yelling." He muttered. Xigbar looked at Xemnas; the two lawyers had quit bickering after Larxene had told both the men to shut up. The defense lawyer watched Xemnas rock slowly

"What, your conscience kicking in? Making you feel like dirt because you murdered people?" Xigbar was about to yell something when Xemnas spoke, it so quiet

"I…didn't mean to…" he muttered. The lawyer scoffed

"Sure you didn't!"

"I didn't…it was on accident!" he cried out. The lawyer raised an eyebrow

"So now your claiming you shot over thirty people on accident?" he asked

"It…was…a…accident!" he cried out, his hands covering his ears. The lawyer was baffled to say the least; Xemnas's eyes kept shifting around. His eyes spotted Sephiroth who made a 'Say anything more and I will kill you!' motion with his hand. Just when Xigbar was about to request that Xemnas would be allowed to step down he screamed, Xemnas screamed with tears running down his face. Larxene jumped a little

"Bailiff escort Xemnas off the stand!" she order. When the bailiff made a move to grab the man Xemnas's scream got louder

"It was an accident I swear!" he yelled. Vexen ran up to the stand kneeling in front of the man

"Xemnas what's wrong?" he asked, Larxene made a motion for Vexen to return to his seat by Vexen shook his head "He's gone into traumatic shock." He told the woman. Confused by this Larxene allowed the doctor try and talk with him "Xemnas?" Vexen allowed. Xemnas's tears kept rolling down his cheeks

"It was…an accident!" he cried out again "Please I swear! I won't go and get…help!" he cried. It seemed like he was talking to someone else

"Shut it XEMNAS!" Sephiroth yelled

"Silence!" Larxene ordered the male

"PLEASE! JUST QUIT TOUCHING ME!" Xemnas cried sobbing. Vexen's eyes widened "Stop…raping…me" the male whispered.

Author Note: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUH! Another rape victim? Oh my! You will hear the tale in the chapter! Also the asterisk signs were for little notes I wanted to point out: One they didn't say 'so help you god' because they may or may not believe in god. Technically the bible should have been replaced by something else but oh well, a scribe is just someone who writes what happens in the court, and finally a stricken is when a testimony is completely removed from the script and the jury wouldn't be allowed to use it in the final judging.

Thank you for all those who either review, now watching, or fav'ed this story already! I love you all! Keep giving me reviews and faving! I like reviews! Seriously I love them! They make me super happy!

Flamers will be attacked by Axel's flaming chakrams or experimented on by Vexen and Zexion **OR** stabbed to death by Sephiroth's _FREAKIN LONG ASS_ sword! Or all three! Or even mauled to death by Saix!

Next chapter should be up soon!

**Edit: Fixed some stuff pointed out to me by a review.**

-KRKCxForever


	10. I Love You Final

I Love You

Chapter 10- I Love You

As more tears slid down Xemnas's face everyone stared at the man in shock "What?" Xigbar asked, Xemnas felt his throat tighten. He sniffed trying to calm himself down

"When I was ten…Sephiroth and another male were fighting. I don't even know who the guy was, but they kept getting louder and louder. I got so scared, I…I grabbed the gun Sephiroth had left laying on the counter. I shot the man twice, when he fell to the ground I freaked out. I tried to run and get help, but Sephiroth grabbed me by the hair. He dragged me into one of the backrooms and forced me face down on the floor! I didn't even understand what was going on until he started thrusting into me!" Xemnas's tears fall rapidly "He said that…if I ever tried to get help again…he was going to rape me again!" Xemnas bawled into his hands. Part of the crying was because the memory honestly had scarred him for life but the other part was because he upset with himself.

He hated crying in front of people and especially in front of Saix. He glanced at the blue haired male through blurry eyes, Saix's face was pure shock. This made more tears drip from his eyes. Larxene watched the man cry until she picked up her gabble "Court is adjourn until tomorrow at noon!" she announced and banged the item. Everyone stood up and began leaving, Xemnas got up and walked towards the door not even looking at Saix. Once at the car he slipped in silently and buried his head against his knees, Saix reached over

"Xemnas…"

"Leave me alone." He muttered then closed his eyes. Saix nodded but looked at the man sadly. As Marluxia and Vexen climbed in Marluxia glanced at the man, he knew this wasn't a lie. Xemnas never cried.

The moment Xemnas and the others got home, he walked away from the rest of them and walked into the guestroom slamming the door shut behind him. Saix instantly went to go after him but a hand on his shoulder stopped him, looking at Marluxia with pleading eyes he watched the pink haired male shake his head "I think he needs time to be alone." He told the blue haired male. Looking at the guestroom door again Saix sighed. But he wanted to comfort him!

Xemnas smashed his face into one of the pillows and screamed. He screamed until his throat gave out and his screams turned into sobs. He didn't want Saix to see him like this! He was suppose to be the one who was able to handle anything, but after admitting what Sephiroth had done to the man and crying in front of a whole room of people had frustrated him. He sobbed into the pillow wanting to let loose all those stupid emotions!

Vexen sighed sitting down on the couch "I can't believe he would do that! To go as far as raping a ten year old child…it's just sick!" he exclaimed. Marluxia nodded and wrapped his arms around Vexen "You okay? I know that lawyer really got under your skin." He asked wrapping an arm around the younger's shoulder. Marluxia nodded

"Yeah. It's just been a hard day." He whispered. Saix nodded glancing at the guestroom again _Tomorrow I go on the stand…_ he thought and suddenly felt really cold. There hadn't been a lot of physical evidence to him getting raped collected when he had been brought into the hospital. So what if they didn't believe him?

Xemnas rolled onto his side feeling a little calmer. He still had tears rolling down his cheeks but he wasn't crying as hard. He heard the door open a little, sitting up he saw a concerned Saix looking at him "Oh Saix." He sniffed wiping his eyes a little, Saix opened the door the rest of the way walking into the room "Can I help you with something?" he asked as the blue haired male sat next to him on the bed. The male shook his head then wrapped his arms around Xemnas's waist burring his nose into Xemnas's hair. Xemnas looked at the male "Saix…" he whispered gently stroking the back of his head

"Xemnas…why didn't you say anything before?" he asked. Xemnas sighed sniffing a little

"I…I just didn't really want to say it." He told the male. Saix rubbed his face into Xemnas's neck softly

"Is…is that why you always wanted to help me after Sephiroth raped me? Because you knew how bad it was?"

"Yes." He stroked Saix's head softly "Saix. Please, don't pity me. I don't want you to pity me." He muttered. Saix looked at the man gently leaning forward to kiss his cheek

"I don't pity you. I….I just want you to know that I love you. Not because of this, but because you are well you. I want to be the reason that whenever to think about what happened to you, you don't cry. That instead you are able to accept it and be able to move on." He whispered. Xemnas stared at Saix the whole time he spoke before cupping the blue haired male's face into his hand bringing him forward to claim his lips in the softest of kisses. Once they departed Xemnas nuzzled the man's face

"Saix…thank you. I love you so much." He whispered. Saix smiled

"I love you too Xemnas." He whispered back.

After dinner Xemnas and Saix ended up falling asleep on the couch cuddled together, the two had spent most of the time talking to each other. Vexen and Marluxia gave them their space, they understood what was going on. Also they figured that Xemnas wasn't quite ready to talk about it with people who hadn't gone through the same thing as him, also Saix and him were close so he probably felt more comfortable talking about it when him than them at the moment. It was early in the morning when Vexen walked out into the kitchen to find Xemnas sitting at the table. He smiled at the tan man "Hello Xemnas." He greeted, Xemnas nodded slightly "You feeling better?" he asked. Xemnas nodded a little

"About yesterday…I'm sorry for how I acted." He told the man, Vexen nodded

"It's fine. You needed time to talk with someone about it. I'm guessing that you haven't talk about it at all?"

"Not really, I guess I was too scared to."

"Well you've talk a little with Saix I'm guessing, so at least you've done a first step." He smiled. He watched the man nodded and stare at the living room "By the way…why are you up so early? Usually you sleep way later than this?" Vexen asked handing him coffee. Xemnas smiled a little

"I got up to go to the bathroom and Saix took over the couch." He told the man.

It took a little longer for them to get to the courthouse (traffic caused by a accident), but as they arrived the member sat in their respective places. When the judge entered the bailiff nodded "All rise court is now in session!" he announced. When the judge sat everyone else did and looked at her

"Mr. Gunner you may call up your next witness."

"Your honor wasn't I last speaking with Xemnas when we left?"

"Considering what happened yesterday I say that your cross examination is over. Also his testimony will remain intacted. So again Mr. Gunner you may call up your next witness." She told the lawyer. The lawyer slumped down a little bit annoyed, Xigbar smiled

"Thank you your honor, I call up Axel to the stand.". Axel's testimony wasn't very long: Could he remember how he ended up in the room he was found in (He could remember walking home from school, someone grabbing him, and then he woke up in the room), how well was he cared for (Not well, not a lot of food, a jug of water forced down his throat once a week), and was what Marluxia said about the gun true (Yes). For once the defendant had no questions for the witness and he was allowed to step down.

The next to go up was Saix, Saix trembled a little standing up. Once he had been sworen and sat down Xigbar smiled "Okay so you and Axel where kidnapped at the same time right?"

"Correct."

"And the living conditions where has Axel described them?"

"Yes."

"Can you also confirm what happened on the night you were finally released from that place?"

"Yes all of that happened."

"Right now Saix, who you care to explain what happened when Marluxia first disappeared?" Saix swallowed, here we go

"When Marluxia first vanished Sephiroth was kind of annoyed. About four days later he walked into the room where me and Axel stayed."

-Flashback

_**Saix and Axel's head snapped up instantly when they heard the door slowly opening. They were expecting Marluxia, he usually visited them every once in a while but he hadn't been around for some time now. They could see the silhouette of a man much taller than Marluxia "Whose there?" Axel called, the figured moved and shut the door turning on the light bulb that swung over head, Sephiroth's face appeared. He looked really pissed, Axel swallowed thickly. Sephiroth glanced at Axel then yanked his hands behind his back, clasping a pair of handcuffs over his wrists "Ow!" Axel whined. Sephiroth glared at the red head before pushing his feet so he was sort of sitting on them handcuffing his feet to the bed frame as well. Saix shivered a little as the man grabbed his legs and forced them apart, he handcuffed each of his ankles to the bed frame keeping his legs spread wide open. His hands were then handcuffed together by the wrists, he was sort forced to kneel with his elbows forced against the bed.**_

_**Squirmed a little Saix felt Sephiroth yank his pants down so the pooled around his knees "What are you doing!" he cried as he felt Sephiroth get behind him, it didn't take long to figure out his plans. Saix instantly squirmed to try and get away but was stuck. Axel suddenly caught on**_

"_**Get away from him!" he shouted. Sephiroth grinned evilly and after a few moment Saix let out a blood curdling scream. Sephiroth entered hard, fast, and dry. Saix's scream echoed through the room, Sephiroth wasted no time thrusting into the blue haired male without remorse. Saix screamed and pleading the man to stop, this only seem to make it all the worse. Sobbing and screaming Saix begged for help, Axel jerked about trying to get free to grab Saix but only cut his wrists. When Sephiroth finally finished he pulled out and undid the handcuffs at his feet "If Marluxia doesn't show up soon, expect more of this!" he laughed at the sobbing and bleeding male. He left after that.**_

_**Saix sobbed trembling. Axel's eyes were huge "Saix! Saix please are you alright?" he yelled. Saix sobbed harder, there was the sound of someone slowly opening the door "What? Is he not allowed to cry or something?" Axel shouted enraged. Xemnas slowly entered the room staring at Saix, he sat next to the male "What you going to rape him too?" Axel demanded. Xemnas bit his lip and shook his head. He slowly sat the man up and had him lean against his chest**_

"_**Cry. If you want to cry do it." He whispered. Saix sniveled "I know the pain…" Xemnas whispered. Saix bawled, Xemnas slowly turned Saix's face to rest against his shoulder letting the male cry into his shoulder.**_

As Saix finished telling what happened he sniffed, Xigbar handed him a tissue. Drying his face off he looked at Xigbar "Thank you Saix. I don't have any more questions." He smiled at the man. The defense again chose not to say anything, Saix walked off the stand sitting back next to Xemnas. Xemnas slipped his hand into Saix's and set his face next to Saix's ear

"You did a good job." He whispered rubbing his thumb against Saix's hand. Saix looked at him and gently laid his head against Xemnas's shoulder.

"Your witness ."

"I call Luxord Leroy to the stand." Xigbar announced. Luxord's wasn't very long: more of him just telling what happened on the night he found out about the club was fairly simple: He was just about to get off shift when a call came in. The call was from Vexen asking him to go look at Sephiroth's club, he thought something weird was going on. Luxord went and heard the yelling, concerned he peered into one of the windows and saw what was going on. He called for back up (Zexion arrived there after shortly being told by Vexen) and then Zexion knocked him out. The defense again chose not to cross examine.

"For the final witness I call Zexion Zhi to the stand." Xigbar announced. Zexion rose and got sworn in, once he was seated he looked at Xigbar. Xigbar smiled " your job is to investigate on commission correct?"

"Correct?"  
"So how did you get dragged into this big old icky mess?"

"Marluxia, Xaldin, Xemnas, along with Axel and Saix's family disagreed with the reports that the police officers turned in saying that they were most likely dead. They hired me to look into the cases." Xaldin, Xemnas, Axel, and Saix's heads snapped up then looked at each other. Their family was looking for them? After all these years? It was particularly a shock to Xemnas and Xaldin who had been gone for so long.

"So after receiving the cases what did you do up until recent events?"

"I kept searching document after document for hints. I relooked at all the tapes and such, asked everyone I could. I was actually getting frustrated until recent."

"And what changed?"

"Vexen submitted a medical report on Marluxia, I asked to be notified if anything involving the captives was brought in. When he did I did a confirmation check, originally I blamed Vexen."

"Any particular reason why?" This was more Xigbar's curiosity than anything else. Zexion sighed

"I just sort of jumped to a conclusion. The conclusion was that Vexen was to blame, I didn't even really have any evidence. I just sort of assumed."

"So what changed your mind?"

"I was running background checks when I decided to look up this Sephiroth. His records were too clean. Not a single problem!"

"Objection! That information was obtained without a warrant!"

"Were too! I even have the paperwork and it's clearly signed by the head of police!" Xigbar exclaimed. He handed the bailiff the paperwork. Once Larxene looked it over she nodded

"It checks out. Objection is overruled." She announced. Xigbar looked at Zexion again

", after you looked at Sephiroth's paperwork you did what?"

"Well it was February 23rd, I was simply going to talk with him when Vexen called me and said that Marluxia and Xemnas were there. But he was more asking for help, he was worried about them. I went and saw Luxord and then things unfolded like everyone else said."

"Thank you , I have no more questions." The defense oddly wanted to cross examine. When the lawyer approached he looked at Zexion

"When exactly did you first get the case files? On Marluxia and the others."

"It more along the lines of Marluxia first so seventeen years ago. The others came shortly after."

"Weren't you still in training?" he asked a smug smile appearing on his face. Zexion was way too young to have gotten the case even if he was a investigator. Zexion smiled

"If I went by age, yes I would be. However while growing up I skipped most of middle school so I was a freshman by the age of thirteen. I graduated when I was seventeen, and then started up my practice when I was twenty one." He told the man. The lawyer's face fell then went back to normal

"Are you even allowed to use a taser?"

"Objection! Badgering the witness!"

"Overruled! Last question will be disregarded."

"I have no more questions." The lawyer mumbled then sat back down. Larxene smiled

"Alright then. you can step down." She told the investigator.

Zexion sat back into place, the judge looked at the defense lawyer "Does the defense have any witnesses they would like to call up?"

"Yes your honor. The defense calls Sephiroth Blood to the stand." He announced. Sephiroth rose and walked rather gracefully over to the stand. The bailiff held out the bible, swore him in and the male sat down. He glanced at Marluxia, Marluxia grabbed Vexen's hand. The guy still gave him the creeps! The lawyer approached Sephiroth

", all the people here claim you kidnapped your employees. Is this true?"

"No. They came willingly."

"And they say you treated them horribly! Beating them, not feeding them, no medical help, and even raped a few of them. Did you do this?"

"Heavens no! Most of the lot aren't very keen on working so they usually try and get out of work. I maybe slapped them once or twice but not very hard!" Xaldin's eyes narrowed, Luxord quickly grabbed Xaldin's hand. The lawyer smiled, one of them would break soon

"They also say that you forced them to murder. Is this statement true?"

"No! I didn't even know they were killing people until of recent!" Xemnas's eyes narrowed at the man, Saix squeezed Xemnas's hand. Xemnas returned to his attention to Saix.

"And finally! Is it true that you ordered Xemnas to kill Vexen?"

"Nope."

"I have no more questions."

"Request to cross examine!" Xigbar shouted

"Request is granted." Larxene looked at the man. Xigbar walked up with the tracking anklet in hand

"Sephiroth what is this?" he asked

"It appears to be a anklet of some sort." He informed the man. Xigbar rolled his eyes

"Now explain why it has Marluxia's blood all over it."

"That I wouldn't know."

"Also…why is there a program on your computer that was locking into the signal on the anklet? Particularly those who were held captive excluding Saix and Axel?" Sephiroth blinked and remained silent for a moment

"Probably got installed by one of my employees to try and convince you that I was tracking them."

"Yes I figured you would say such." Xigbar picked up a set of papers, he brought them over "Would you mind signing your name?"

"Objection! There is no point to having him sign something!"

"There is a point I assure you."

"Objection is overruled." Larxene announced, she was curious to see where Xigbar was going with this. Sephiroth shrugged and signed the blank sheet of paper, once done he handed it to Xigbar. Xigbar grinned

"Ladies and gentleman, in this hand I hold noting more that a blank piece of printer paper in my hands that Sephiroth just signed. However in this hand…" Xigbar held up some sort of receipt "I hold the receipt for the program installed onto Sephiroth's computer. There is a required signature for it." He handed the papers to Larxene, the woman blinked "The signatures match." He smiled. Sephiroth's eyes got huge "Ladies and gentleman, the others can not copy his signature since all are right handed, but Sephiroth…" he turned to look at the man and smiled "Is left handed."

It was quiet for a moment before Xigbar spoke again "I request that Sephiroth's testimony is stricken! On the account of him telling a lie once his whole testimony could be nothing but a lie!" the judge thought for a moment

"Request granted. Sephiroth you can step down from the stand. Does the defense have any more witnesses?" she asked. The lawyer's mouth was wide open, he eventually sighed and sat down

"No your honor." He muttered. Xigbar sat down

"Alright. There will be no closing statements since neither lawyer submitted one. Jury will now make the final decision! Court is on recess until then!" Larxene announced and banged her gabble. Once everyone was sitting the in the waiting area the people didn't speak. They simple clung onto either their lover or they sat nearby someone the felt comfortable around. It was about two hours before the court was brought back in. Larxene sat down "Has the jury reached a verdict?" she asked. Vexen swallowed _Please don't take Marluxia from me!_ He prayed silently. One member from the jury rose

"We have your honor." Larxene smiled "We the jury find on all charges pressed against the defendant Sephiroth Blood…" Marluxia closed his eyes scared "Guilty." The jury announced. Sephiroth looked pissed

"Sephiroth Blood's punishment is death row. All counter charges are dropped! The court has favored with the side of the prosecution! Case dismissed!" she announced, banged her gabble, then left. Everyone stood up, Sephiroth struggled against the arms of the guards dragging him off

"YOU WILL PAY YOU SON OF BITCHES! EVERY LAST SINGLE ONE OF YOU!" he screamed as he was dragged out.

Once he was gone the gang left the room and were out in front of the building there was a very happy cheer from them. Marluxia wrapped his arms around Vexen's neck who swung him around, Xaldin and hugged Luxord tightly and kissed him, Xemnas smiled and squeezed Saix's hand. Xigbar and Axel high fived each other, Zexion simply stood in the back for a moment. He approached the group handing the captives a sheet of paper each, on the paper were phone numbers and emails

"If you wish to get in contact with your family then here are the means to do so. I will inform them that you have been found and that you are in very good care." Zexion told them a slight smile gracing his lips. The people looked at each other and smiled, they were free! They were free finally! The group hugged and high fived a few more times before they heard a voice

"Axel? Axel is that you buddy?" they heard. The group turned to see, well Axel! Or someone who look incredibly a lot like him! The only different was the male's hair was shorter and he had red slashes under his eyes unlike Axel who had teardrops. Axel squinted at the male, his eyes widened in shock "Reno?" he cried. Reno gasped, and practically tackled the other red head to the ground "Oh my god! Reno!" he cried. Axel had tears dripping from his eyes

"Axel! I…I thought I would never see you again! I thought you were dead!" he cried tears falling from his eyes. Vexen blinked

"Who is that?" he asked, Marluxia smiled

"Reno is Axel's twin brother. I had forgotten about him." He explained Saix nodded

"Yeah I did too." He whispered. Reno looked at the group before grinning

"Holy crap! Marly and Scar-face too!" he cried. Saix cringed

"Oh yeah, this is why I didn't like him. He always picked on my scar!" Saix groaned. Xemnas smiled

"I think it gives you more character." He whispered. Saix smiled, Reno ran over and hugged both males

"Holy crap! You got big on me Marly!" he laughed. Marluxia rolled his eyes

"Yeah that tends to happen where your gone for seventeen years!" he remarked. Reno grinned the ran back to Axel tackling the male again

"Oh my god! Wait until mom finds out!" he laughed. The two males chatted together, Vexen smiled at Xigbar

"Looks like your on your own again." He remarked. Xigbar smiled a little sadly

"Yeah. But I'm happy for the guy. He is back where he belongs." He whispered "Well! Love to stay and chat but I have another case coming up and I need to go prepare! Catch you guys later!" He called beginning to leave. Axel looked at Xigbar

"HEY XIG! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! YOU'RE A OKAY PIRATE!" he called. Xigbar flinched, turned around and glared at the male. The glare was soften through since the man was grinning from ear to ear

"I'M NOT A PIRATE!" he called, waved and walked off. Luxord and Xaldin smiled at one another, slipping his hand into Luxord's Xaldin nuzzled the man

"Why don't we go home?" he suggested. Luxord smiled and nodded, the two took off. Zexion left silently, Vexen looked at Xemnas and Saix

"You are free to stay with me until you get to your feet." He told the men. Saix and Xemnas both nodding, Vexen tossed the keys to Xemnas who went to go get he car, Saix following him since Xemnas still was holding his hand tightly. Vexen looked at Marluxia "Your free. You can go were you like now." He told the man. Marluxia smiled wrapping his arms around Vexen's neck

"I found my home. It's where ever you go." He whispered. The two kissed.

-Eight Years Later-

Marluxia pinned Vexen down against the bed, Vexen laughed as Marluxia attack his neck with kisses "You are so paying for that trick you played with the vibrator yesterday!" he told the old playfully nipping at his neck. Vexen purred

"Oh darn." He laughed. Vexen felt Marluxia kiss his shoulder and pin his arms above his head, he glanced at their hands that were intertwined together. His eyes fell on the wedding bands that touched, he smiled. One year after the court trial Vexen asked Marluxia the one thing that he said would bring him more joy to his life than anything else; would he marry him? Marluxia had said yes and the two married ironically on Marluxia's thirty-first birthday April 11th (A/N: 411 DAY!). Vexen smiled staring at the bands, Marluxia caught his expression

"What got you smiling?" he asked. Vexen looked at Marluxia

"Nothing. I love you." He whispered. Marluxia smiled and claimed Vexen's lips in a sweet kiss. Once the two departed they smiled

"I love you too Vexen. I think meeting my guardian angel was the best thing that could have ever happened to me." He smiled.

Vexen smiled back, Vexen felt something get tighten around his wrists. Glancing up his hands were tied to the bed frame by what looked like leather binds. He looked at his husband confused "Shoelaces." Marluxia mouthed before kissing the man with all his passion.

_**Epilogue!**_

_**Once the trial was over, the captives went to community college to finish school. Marluxia opened a little flower shop nearby the hospital where Vexen worked. Xaldin went to work for the police, in the missing persons office (A/N: I put the name wrong let me know!). Luxord ended up becoming his partner, the two got married three years after Marluxia and Vexen did. They've adopted a little girl name Alisha. Axel went home with Reno and later while attending college met Roxas, Axel and Roxas both instantly fell in love and two years later after dating Axel purposed to Roxas. Roxas said yes and the two have been married for a bout a year now. Axel works at a store owned by Reno which sells video equipment. Xigbar met a boy named Demyx at Luxord and Xaldin's wedding (Luxord's cousin) and instantly grew fond of the boy, even though he was constantly teased by the others Xigbar eventually began going out with the boy. He recently popped the question, which was answered with a thrilled yes. Zexion met a nice man named Lexaeus and they have been going out for a couple of years now. After a somewhat shaky start to their relationship Xemnas and Saix finally got married a year after Luxord and Xaldin did. Xemnas became a author and after some persuasion by Saix he wrote a book about how he was raped and how he got over it. Saix actually became a history teacher (Ironic because when he was growing up Saix LOATHE history to no end!) and the two adopted a young boy who looked remarkably like Saix named Isa.**_

_**As for Marluxia and Vexen after getting married the two decided that maybe kids weren't such a good idea. However when Marluxia found a little boy, lost, cold, and hungry in the alleyway he brought him home. Zexion later found out that the boy had no living family, taking pity on the boy the couple adopted the boy who called himself Even (weirdly he looked a lot like Vexen) and later a little girl name Lumaria (who looked like Marluxia) entered their lives as well.**_

_**As for Sephiroth, the man was killed by lethal injection the day after the court trial.**_

_**And as you can guess everyone except Sephiroth, even though there were some bumps in the road, lived happily ever after**_

_**The End**_

A Moment from the Author's Life:

"FINALLY!" KRKCxForever cheered, she hit the save once more on the document and then set it off to FanFiction "FINALLY I GET THIS STORY DONE!" she cheered. She heard a portal open, both Marluxia and Vexen stepped out

"I'm confused, why was I so wimpy in this story?" Marluxia asked. KRKCxForever smiled at him

"You weren't a wimp, okay maybe a little bit. But I say you had a excuse, after all that abuse I say you get to cry once in a while." She explained. Marluxia nodded, he understood it now. Vexen smiled

"I thought you said this was only going to be four chapters?" he teased. The girl pointed a finger at him

"SHUT UP! The story kind of got a mind of it's own after a while. I swear, the thing just sort began writing itself. It was like it said 'You know what bitch? I'm taking control! And you are just going to sit there and type out what I tell you to type!" she laughed. The two males left and KRKCxForever smiled, well onto the next story!

A/N: YAY! It's done! I finally finished this crazy story! Yay me! *Pats self on back* Well now that I done congratulating myself I have a few thanks!

To Magester Ludi: Thanks for reviewing this story so often! Also thanks for all the other reviews you've done on this story as well!

Regina: Thanks for the one review you did! I like when the fourth wall breaks too sometimes! Other times it's kind of annoying but it's funny to see how people think they would intact with the characters.

Raksha-DanceWaterDance: One you are awesome for first review! Also thanks with the help you gave with Xigbar!

You Don't Want To Know: Okay one, your review isn't a flame! I consider a flame more along the lines of 'You're story sucks! Why do you even write? I think you are stupid!' yours was more a constructive criticism! So thanks for pointing out the errors in the last chapter!

Mimi Foxtrot: You sort of inspired me to start writing MarVex! Butterfly Frame was so moving I wanted to give it a go! I think it turned out okay!

Hot Crimson Passion: While you may not have gotten me into writing this pairing you got me into reading it!

Silarcta: One your art is fucking AMAZING! Two some of your art made me want to write this!

SpoonyChan/Arxaith: The comic dubbings you did were actually how I got started in my Kingdom Hearts fandom!

Ryuchan21: You wrote Another Life! That's were I fell in love with the XalLux pairing! I wish more people wrote it…

EvilScotsman: I actually didn't really like the XemSai pairing (Probably because I was like 'But Xemnas says they haz no emotions…') until I read Does This Mean We're Boyfriends Now? So Yay for you!

Alphabet Pie: One I love how original your stories are and two your artwork is so cool!

ShiniBarton: For giving me the idea for Reno being Axel's twin!

JuliaHVT and Caliguana: For letting me sometimes tell you what happens in the end and being really good friends.

ShadowKira555 on Deviantart: You are awesome friend!

Thank you for all those who either review, now watching, or fav'ed this story already! I love you all! Keep giving me reviews and faving! I like reviews! I know the story is over but still I like getting review on what I can do better and such!

Flamers will be attacked by Axel's flaming chakrams or experimented on by Vexen and Zexion **OR** stabbed to death by Sephiroth's _FREAKIN LONG ASS_ sword! Or all three! Or even mauled to death by Saix!

Thank you all again and I look forward to reading your reviews! Next new story will be Bloody Hand Print! Oooo! Sounds scary! What's is it about? Well you have to go read it when I put it up!

Until then!

KRKCxForever

_Like the story Review and let me know! See where I could have done better? Write a review! Want to flame the story for it's wimpy Marluxia/or some other really weird reason? Don't do it here!_


End file.
